Bajo el sol de California
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: Clary es una joven de 18 años que vive en San Francisco. Cuando Jace reaparece en su vida, las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Amor, pasión, violencia y sexo. Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta historia no me pertence, orginalmente es de munloka la verdad me encanto y como soy nephilim le pedi permiso de adaptarla asi que espero que les guste y nuevamente estoy agradecida con munloka por permitirme usar su historia.**

Algo huele muy mal a mi alrededor. A lo lejos se oyen voces, música, jaleo. Y mi nombre. Alguien grita mi nombre, pero yo no soy capaz de reconocer la voz, ni de contestar. ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo frío, no solo por la superficie en la que estoy tumbada, si no porque mi ropa está mojada. Me llegan _flashes_. Las cosas empiezan a cuadrar. Estoy en casa de Isabelle, en una fiesta. Hasta ahí todo bien. Debo de estar tirada en el jardín, porque las estrellas se ven como nunca, preciosas, y hasta donde sé, Isabelle no tiene habitaciones sin techo. Ese olor… ese asqueroso olor, es mi propio vómito, que me ha mojado toda la ropa. Genial. Apúntate un tanto, Clary.

Alguien se acerca a mí y me coge en brazos. Debo dar bastante asco, pero no parece darle importancia. La persona que estaba gritando mi nombre está aquí también. Creo reconocer la cabellera oscura y perfecta de Isabelle. Uf, lo siento mucho, le he jodido la fiesta. Mi mente va y viene, no sé muy bien lo que pasa. Creo que me duchan, porque llega un momento en el que ya no huelo mal, y ya no llevo mi ropa, si no una camiseta deportiva ancha. Me han cambiado la ropa interior. Rezo para mis adentros que haya sido Isabelle, y no alguien que se ha aprovechado de mí. Lo último que veo es un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche. ¿Mesita de noche? No sé cuándo he llegado a la cama. Pero todo se vuelve negro.

Por la mañana, obviamente, me quiero morir. Alguien me ha dejado unas aspirinas al lado del agua, que me trago sin miramientos. La boca me sabe asquerosa. Isabelle está a mi lado, durmiendo como un angelito. Estoy en su cuarto, en su cama. Las bragas son suyas, porque se las he visto puestas otras veces. Es un alivio. La camiseta no sé de quién es, pero huele… a tío. Tiene un logo de Chicago y es de color gris oscuro. No quiero despertar a Isabelle, porque posiblemente se haya acostado siendo ya de día, así que le cojo del armario unos pantalones y bajo por las escaleras.

¿Qué hora será? Oh dios. Pánico. Mi blackberry. Siempre consulto la hora en ella. Empiezo a buscar por toda la casa, debajo de toda la basura acumulada por todas partes, vuelvo al cuarto de Isabelle, busco por mi ropa, y nada. Vuelvo al jardín, a repasar mis pasos y a rezar porque no haya terminado en el fondo de la piscina. Cuando entro a la casa, resignada y cabreada, me encuentro de cara con un chico rubio guapísimo.

- Ey Clary, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Eh… bien, gracias. ¿Nos conocemos?

- Sí, pero no te acordarás de mí. Soy Jace, el hermano de Isabelle. Te salvé ayer – me dice con una sonrisa en los labios. Tierra trágame.

- Oh dios, lo siento muchísimo – mis mejillas se tornan rojo fresa y no sé qué demonios decir. Si no fuese tan guapo. – Espero que no causase muchos problemas. No me acuerdo de nada, la verdad.

- Bueno, no eres la primera chica a la que salvo de una borrachera, pero sí la más guapa – me dice guiñándome un ojo. Genial. Heidi, estás despedida, yo te doy mil vueltas en cuanto a cachetes colorados. – No, en serio, no te preocupes. Fue un placer.

- Dime que al menos no te vomité encima. _Por favor_ – mi voz es casi un susurro.

- No, lo hiciste todo en el váter, tranqui - ¡Este tío me vio vomitar! ¡Y bromea sobre ello! – Isabelle se encargó de ducharte y cambiarte. Por cierto, bonita camiseta.

- ¿Sabes de quién es? – Estoy demasiado aturdida, entre la resaca, la vergüenza, el hambre y la sed como para notar el deje de su voz. Entonces me doy cuenta de que sé de quién es.

- Sí, claro, es mía. Con el alboroto de la fiesta, Isabelle no tuvo tiempo de sacar ropa del cuarto, y le presté la camiseta que llevaba puesta – ese olor… Creo que me va a dar algo, y creo que Jace lo ve, porque se acerca a mí y me agarra por los hombros. – Eyyy ven aquí! Mejor será que te sientes. Te voy a traer algo de comer, sobró muchísima comida en la fiesta.

Jace me deja sola en el salón, y se va a la cocina. La casa de los padres de Isabelle (y Jace) es muy grande. Tiene dos pisos y una azotea que usamos de solárium cuando hace bueno, que es siempre. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en California. El salón da directamente al jardín, y todas las paredes son de cristal, con lo cual entra la luz del espléndido día que hace. Pero la casa ha vivido momentos mejores, gracias a la fiesta, está hecha un asco. Prometo quedarme a limpiar luego todo el desastre. En parte, la idea de la fiesta fue idea mía. Una no acaba el instituto todos los días.

Jace aparece con una bandeja llena de comida: sándwiches, bocatas, hojaldres rellenos, pasteles de carne, patatas asadas… también trae café recién hecho, y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo veo.

- Oh, dios existe. Gracias por el café – esa expresión la uso siempre, y a él parece hacerle gracia, porque se ríe. Me pone una taza delante.

- ¿Cómo lo tomas?

- Leche y azúcar, por favor. Oh, la leche fría, si no es mucho pedir.

Me sirve el café y desayunamos… a las dos de la tarde. La verdad es que me siento bastante incómoda. Me duele la cabeza, el cuerpo, y aunque me ruge el estómago, no logro comer casi nada. Debo tener un aspecto horrible, aunque al menos estoy limpia. Además, no se prácticamente nada del chico que tengo delante, que dice ser hermano de Isabelle. Sí, sé que ella tiene un hermano, un poco mayor que nosotras, que estudia fuera, pero nada más. Nunca le he preguntado su nombre.

Izzy y yo somos amigas, pero desde hace relativamente poco. En realidad, ella es mi mejor amiga, aunque yo no sé si soy la suya. Nunca me atrevería a preguntar, por miedo a no serlo, o porque se sienta obligada a mentirme y decir que sí. Conmigo es como creo que es de verdad, una chica simpática, mucho más inteligente de lo que parece, leal… pero también es muy hipócrita, haciendo cumplidos (todas esas mentiras piadosas, "¡qué guapa estás!", "me encanta como te queda ese vestido, te hace delgadísima"), o hablando con gente que no le cae bien, sólo porque es popular. Y yo soy todo lo contrario a popular.

Así que la pregunta es, ¿cómo una chica como yo tiene de mejor amiga a la chica más popular del instituto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, espero y el primer capitulo les haya gustado, nuevamente este historia es originalemente de munloka! Gracias!Esperamos sus reviews.**

Izzy y yo nos hicimos amigas casi por casualidad. Sabíamos de nuestras respectivas existencias, pero nunca hablábamos. Un día nos topamos en la biblioteca, y como si de una película se tratara, chocamos y se nos cayeron al suelo todos los libros y apuntes. Me fijé en que llevaba un montón de obras de Shakespeare, y exclamé con sorpresa, "eh, ¿te gusta Shakespeare?". Ella me miró con odio. Era obvio que no le gustaba nada. Y, sin saber muy bien porqué, me ofrecí para ayudarla. Me explicó que se llevaba fatal con la literatura, y que necesitaba una buena nota para entrar en la universidad. Quedamos un par de veces aquella semana, pero la semana siguiente fueron 3, y después empezamos a quedar después de las clases. Un día, tras analizar las semejanzas entre "El Rey León" y "Hamlet", saqué mis ejercicios de matemáticas. Eran horribles. Y ella se ofreció a ayudarme, en pago a toda mi ayuda. Así nos hicimos amigas. Recuerdo esos meses con mucho cariño.

Jace se levanta de pronto y me saca de mi empanamiento nostálgico.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, un placer conocerte Clary. Espero verte por aquí alguna vez.

- Eh, sí claro – di algo estúpida, ¡di lo que sea! – tengo que venir un día a devolverte la camiseta – y sonrío, rezando por no tener comida entre los dientes.

- Casi lo olvidaba. Te queda genial. Tengo montones como esa. ¿Por qué no te la quedas?

- ¿Qué? No hombre, es tuya.

El niega con la cabeza y se ríe. Se está riendo de mí. Debo estar realmente ridícula con la camiseta.

- No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?

- Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo nada de lo de anoche.

- No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero al campamento.

- ¿Qué campam...? – entonces tengo otro flash. Oh, dios, qué estúpida soy, qué tonta, claro que conozco al hermano de Izzy. De eso pueden hace años, pero me acuerdo de aquel chico fuerte y rubio que destacaba sobre todos los demás. Yo no quería ir, pero mis padres se empeñaron, ya que iban la mayoría de compañeros de mi curso. Era verano. No se trataba de una excursión de la escuela, si no algo que montaron los padres. Por eso vino también mi hermano Jonathan, que me salvó de tener que socializarme con el resto de la gente. Pero claro, estuvimos una semana, y nos dio tiempo de sobra para mirarnos y saber quién éramos. Mis padres, como todos los padres, insistían en que "fuese a jugar" con las niñas de mi clase. Que ellos se encargaban de Jonathan. Entonces íbamos al agua a bañarnos, a hacer castillos de arena, o piscinas en la orilla. Yo rara vez hablaba, me limitaba a cavar en silencio. Pero recuerdo perfectamente como una tarde, mientras estaba con Maia, Kaeli e Izzy, esta última tuvo un accidente. Un trozo de cristal se le clavó en la planta del pie. Aún conserva la cicatriz. Yo, muy asustada, fui corriendo a su hermano, y sin decir nada, señalé hacia donde estaba ella, rabiando de dolor. Fue la única vez que miré aquellos preciosos ojos dorados, hasta esta mañana. – Jace… guau, no me acordaba. Lo siento. Hace mucho – me sonrojo. – En fin, supongo que gracias por la camiseta. Chicago. ¿Has estado allí?

- Sí, estudiando durante dos años, en la Wilton School.

- Ostras, ¿en la Wilton? ¡Es una escuela mega prestigiosa! – mirando la casa de Izzy, es obvio que se lo pueden permitir.

- En fin, te lo cuento otro día, ahora me tengo que marchar. Aunque no me tengas que devolver la camiseta, pásate cuando quieras Clarissa. Me encantaría charlar. ¡Por cierto! Creo que esto es tuyo – y se saca del bolsillo mi preciada blackberry – la guardé anoche, porque no sabía donde dejarla. Creo que tienes varios mensajes de tu madre.

- ¡Gracias! La he buscado por todos lados. Me has salvados dos veces Jace, vas a tener que dejar que te lo pague de algún modo – oh Clary, te estás llevando la palma, di algo rápido, soluciona esto YA – en fin, ya sabes, ir al cine o algo. Con Izzy, sí, podríamos ir los tres. Y así os pago la noche que os he hecho pasar. O invitaros a comida china, al menos. En fin – me quedo callada, esperando su reacción. Él sonríe muy dulcemente.

- Claro Clary, suena genial. Habla con Izz y ya quedamos. Un placer verte de nuevo, hasta luego.

Mientras se aleja me quedo mirando su espalda ancha, su culo prieto, y su pelo rubio. Creo que estoy babeando. Instintivamente huelo la camiseta que llevo, que aún huele a él. Noto un calor dentro de mí… ¡¿Clary?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? De pronto oigo a alguien reírse a carcajadas. Me giro y veo a Izzy en las escaleras. Oh. _Great_.

- ¿Te estabas comiendo con los ojos a mi hermano?

- Yo… - miento fatal – en fin, está bueno. Que quieres que te diga. Sí.

- Clary, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. Así que te pone mi hermanito.

- Izz por favor. No lo digas de esa manera. No _me pone_, me parece que está bueno. Me ha regalado su camiseta, – no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando confieso esto – dice que me queda bien. Por cierto, Izz, lo siento tanto, de verdad, lo de anoche, te debo una muy gorda. ¿Estás enfadada? – pongo morritos para quitarle hierro al asunto y que parezca cómica, pero de verdad me preocupa que se haya enfadado conmigo.

- No seas tonta Clary. Hice lo que toda amiga haría. Sé que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo si me hubiese pasado a mí. ¿¡O no?! – y se ríe. Es la manera de olvidarlo, de zanjar el tema.

- Sí, sabes que sí. Pero, oye. Tu hermano… no me vio en bolas, ¿no? – realmente me preocupa esto, porque ningún hombre me ha visto desnuda desde que tengo cuerpo de adulta. Mi cuerpo me acompleja un poco, porque mis pechos no son grandes, que digamos, y es en lo que más se fijan los chicos. Soy flacucha, mi pelo es de un rojo fuerte, sin nada de especial, y mis ojos son verdes, ademas de tener pequitas. Del montón.

- No, tranquila. Me dio la camiseta antes de desnudarte a ti, cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía con qué vestirte al salir de la ducha. Luego él te llevó a la cama en brazos. Yo no podía contigo - ¿¡PERDONA?! Jace Lightwood me cogió en brazos dos veces en una noche. Realmente le debo algo a ese chico.

- No me digas – trato de quitarle importancia al asunto sirviéndole a Izz una taza de café, lo cual agradece y hace que se olvide del tema. Además, por lo que Jace me ha dicho, seguro que no soy la primera ni la última chica que salva de los efectos del alcohol. _Pero si la más guapa_, pienso para mis adentros.

A las 6 de la tarde, cuando la casa ya está recogida y yo empiezo a ser persona, me voy a mi casa. Mi madre, Jocelyn, no está preocupada. Sabía que teníamos fiesta y que dormía en casa de Izz, y la llamé para decirle que me quedaba a limpiar. Cuando llego me llama para que vaya a su cuarto. Está indecisa entre dos pelucas, una color rubio platino, de pelo liso por los hombros, u otra color pelirrojo, rizado, corto.

- Rubia, mami. Hoy te pega el rubio.

- Gracias hija – y me sonríe muy tiernamente.

Mi madre tuvo cáncer de mama hace unos 3 años, y ya está del todo recuperada. Se le cayó todo el pelo, como es normal, y descubrió el mundo de las pelucas. Desde entonces, lleva su pelo natural muy corto, y se pone diferentes pelucas, según le va el día. Siempre ha sido muy pija para la ropa, y esto ya ha sido el no va más. La enfermedad le ha cambiado el carácter. Antes era muy, muy perfeccionista, controladora, y solía estar de mal humor. Casi nunca prestaba atención a la gente de su alrededor, siempre con el móvil en la oreja hablando de temas de trabajo. Pero el fuerte golpe del cáncer hizo que "mi mamá" volviese. La mamá que yo tenía de pequeña. Somos mucho más felices desde entonces.

- Oh, antes te ha llamado Maia, que la llames, dice que desapareciste de la fiesta. ¿Es eso cierto?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, mamá, me fui a dormir sin decirlo a nadie. Estaba agotada. Todo fue bien, no te preocupes. Pero ya sabes, esta gente es mucho más fiestera que yo. A las 3 estaba muerta.

Mi madre sabe lo mal que miento, y me mira inquisitivamente, pero lo deja pasar. Suspiro. Cuando se pone la peluca y se marcha, cojo el teléfono y marco el número de Maia. Lo primero que oigo cuando descuelga es:

- Explícame qué hacías anoche en los brazos de Jace Lightwood.

Este día parece que no se acabará nunca.

Le cuento a Maia por encima lo que pasó, omitiendo algunas partes (que me llevó en brazos a la cama, que me ha regalado su camiseta, nuestra conversación de esta mañana…) y le quito importancia. No he mentido, solo me he callado partes del asunto, así que sueno creíble y no rechista. Estoy realmente agotada así que, a pesar de que son las 19:30, me despido de Maia y me meto en la cama. Antes de dormirme pienso en los ojos de Jace.

Cuando me despierto noto todavía un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Claro, Clary, no has comido más que un triste sándwich desde… ya no sé ni desde cuándo. Así que me zampo un buen desayuno: zumo de naranja, tostadas, y cereales (directos de la caja a mi boca) hasta que estoy empachada. Mis padres se han ido con Jonny al centro comercial, y no volverán hasta la tarde. Me han dejado una nota, y algo de dinero por si quiero comer por ahí. Quiero llamar a alguien, pero no sé a quién. Se me ocurre llamar a Simon, mi mejor amigo, pero tendría que contarle lo de la fiesta, y sigo muerta de vergüenza. Supongo que Maia estará con Jordan, así que mejor no molestar. A Izz, ni de coña, solo pensar en su casa me hace ponerme como un tomate. Así que llamo a Kaeli, a ver si quiere hacer algo.

- Hola guapi, ¿haces algo?

- ¡Hola Clary! Veo que sobreviviste a la fiesta – glups, ella sabe algo.

- Eh… sí, claro, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Maia me ha contado que estabas un poco… perjudicada. ¡Lo que daría por haber visto a Clarissa Fray borracha! – al otro lado de la línea oigo a Kaeli reírse, pero sin maldad.

- En fin, si vienes a comer a mi casa, te lo cuento. Mis padres nos subvencionan la comida, y estarán fuera todo el día. Así me cuentas tú a mí porqué no fuiste a la fiesta.

- Sabes por qué no fui, Clary. Pero vale, acepto tu invitación. Me ducho y voy para allá.

- Ok, hasta ahora.

Ugh, ducha, creo que yo también necesito una, así que nada más colgar me voy corriendo hacia mi cuarto, cojo ropa limpia, y me doy una ducha rápida. Me preocupa Kaeli, porque desde que Camille se lió con Meliorn no es la misma. Ella está colada por él, pero nunca le diría nada, a no ser que él se lanzase encima de ella. No es tímida, es genial y siempre que salimos en grupo habla como la que más. Pero simplemente no se atreve. En el fondo la comprendo. Si un chico guapo y apuesto me gustase, no le diría nada, porque en el fondo soy de las que piensa que yo no puedo gustarle a nadie. Quizás Kaeli se sienta así.

Me flipo en la ducha mogollón, cantando y haciendo la idiota, y cuando me voy a dar cuenta, Kaeli está tocando el timbre de casa. No me ha dado tiempo ni de vestirme, llevo el pelo mojado, una toalla en la mano para quitar el exceso de agua, la primera camiseta que he visto, y unas braguitas. Pero es Kaeli, así que me da igual. Hasta que abro la puerta, y claro, no es Kaeli. Es Jace.

- ¿Ja... Jace? ¿Qué haces aquí, ha pasado algo? – no me da tiempo ni a sentirme avergonzada por ir en bragas, hasta que su mirada baja a mi entrepierna y se las queda mirando – ostia, perdona, espera un momento que tengo que vestirme.

La carrera que me estoy dando hasta mi cuarto no tiene precio. Clary, controla la situación. El chico que te salvó de una buena intoxicación, el que te llevó a la cama (no sexualmente… ¡ojalá! ¿Pero cómo que ojalá? CLARISSA!), está en la puerta de tu casa, y te ha visto en bragas. De todos modos no sé porqué me altero. Es como verme en bikini. ¿Verdad? ¿¡VERDAD?!

Cuando bajo, ya ha llegado Kaeli, que está hablando animadamente con Jace.

- ¡Hola Kaeli! No sabía que Jace y tú os conocieseis.

- Sí, desde hace bastante, la verdad.

Me quedo esperando una explicación que nunca llega. Luego intentaré sacarle a Kaeli la historia.

- En fin, Jace, siento lo de hace un momento… - y sí, sonrío como una tonta - ¿qué querías?

- Pasaba a ver cómo te encontrabas. Ayer aún estabas un poco pálida. Pero te veo mucho mejor. También venía para pedirte un poco de ayuda… Izz está bastante mal, tiene que ver con Sebastian – oh no, ¿qué ha pasado ahora? – no me lo ha querido contar, pero se ha pasado todo el día llorando. En fin, ¿te pasarías esta noche para animarla un poco?

- Sí, por supuesto. Luego averiguamos lo que le pasa. ¿A las 8?

- Perfecto. Hasta luego entonces. Hasta luego Kaeli, ya nos vemos esta semana.

- Ciao Jace, ya nos vemos.

¿Jace y Kaeli viéndose? Esto es muy raro. No tiene ningún sentido que esté celosa, porque Jace no es ni mi amigo, pero dios, ¡está como un tren! No hay explicación racional para que me altere cuando pienso en él, más que admitir que tengo un flechazo.

- Kaeli… ¿de qué conoces a Jace? Si no es indiscreción.

- Oh, es uno de nuestros mejores clientes.

- ¿Clientes? ¿Qué quieres decir? – la respuesta me ha dejado a cuadros. Me esperaba algo como "salimos juntos, y por mucho que te cueste de creer, me he liado con él".

- Ya sabes que mis padres se dedican a la agricultura de toda la vida. De unos años a esta parte, dado que todo está tan industrializado, se han especializado en "agricultura ecológica". A la gente le vuelve loca, hay una fiebre total por el yoga, el pilates, y los tomates de origen ecológico.

- Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver todo esto con Jace…

- Bueno, sabes que es pastelero, ¿no?

- Sí, eso sí que lo sé. Me contó que ha estado en la Wilton estudiando, en Chicago.

- Pues cuando se enteró de que en Sacramento había una granja de agricultura ecológica – la nuestra – se interesó mucho. Siempre dice, cuanto mejores sean los productos que use para sus pasteles, mejores resultados obtiene. Nos compra siempre harina, azúcar, huevos, y mucha fruta y verdura. Es un gran cliente. Y claro, como me reconoció de la escuela desde el primer día, siempre charlamos cuando viene. Estos dos años que ha estado fuera ha venido muy poco, pero esta semana ha llamado para hacer un gran encargo. Supongo que se queda aquí.

Son estas palabras las únicas que me interesan de la conversación con Kaeli. Sí, he oído hablar de la fiebre que se ha extendido por todas partes, alimentos sin pesticidas, historias sobre qué les hacen a las pobres gallinas… pero me importa un comino. Porque puede que tenga a Jace más a menudo alrededor a partir de ahora.

Después de comer, jugamos a la Wii, y le doy a Kaeli una paliza al Guitar Hero. No hablamos mucho sobre el tema de Meliorn, porque noto que se siente fatal sólo con mencionarlo. Y también porque sé que se siente culpable: de haberle dicho ella algo a él, quizás habría pasado algo, pero se lo calló todo y llegó Camille. Cómo no, la zorra de Camille. Comentamos trivialidades sobre qué haremos este verano, sobre alquilar un coche y escaparnos a Los Ángeles (vivimos en San Francisco) a pasar unos días, sobre la universidad… y se nos pasa la tarde. Mis padres llegan sobre las 7, Kaeli y yo nos despedimos, y me visto corriendo para ir a casa deIsabelle. Estoy llegando cuando empiezo a oir los gritos. Son dos mujeres, gritándose mucho, diciéndose obscenidades. Me acerco y veo claramente a Isabelle y a Camille peleándose, y de pronto, Isabelle tumba a Camille de un puñetazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Jojo, repito esta historia es de Munloka! Gracias! Y espero reviews.

- ¡Serás puta! ¡Se me va a poner el ojo morado! – Grita Camille desde el jardín delantero – esta me la pagarás, Isabelle, te lo juro. Esto no quedará así.

Camille recoge su bici, que está tirada en el suelo, y se va cagando leches. Yo me acerco a Izzy, que está llorando en el suelo.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? – Le digo mientras me acerco corriendo hacia ella - ¿qué ha pasado?

- Es esa puta, Clary. No puedo más. No podía más. No he debido pegarle, pero joder, se lo merece, y qué bien me siento.

Las dos nos reímos, la verdad es que ha sido digno de ver. Izz se sorbe los mocos y me abraza sin decir nada. Cuando me doy cuenta, la estoy meciendo en mis brazos. Se la ve tan indefensa… es la parte vulnerable de Izz. Todos tenemos una, pero a veces hay gente que parece que no la tenga. Camille, por ejemplo. Pasa un rato, y le propongo entrar en casa y que me cuente toda la historia. Entramos cogidas del brazo y cuchicheando cuando oímos la moto de Jace. Se nos queda mirando con cara de "¿qué ha pasado aquí?" y, sin poder evitarlo, empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

- Jace, nunca te lo creerás. Tu hermana ha tumbado a Camille de un derechazo – digo mirándole a los ojos, que se le van a saltar de las órbitas – y luego esa zorra se ha ido muerta de miedo. No me ha dado tiempo a grabarlo, lo siento.

- ¿En serio Izz? – Parece que está enfadado, pero de pronto empieza a sonreír y abraza a su hermana - ¡Bien hecho hermanita! Se lo merece por lo que hizo.

- Bueno, ponedme al día. Sin duda se merece eso y más, pero, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Isabelle hace un gesto para que nos sentemos en el sofá. Jace se une a nosotras, ha entendido que la invitación es también para él. Tienen uno de estos sofás gigantes, en forma de L, y en uno de los lados hay lo que llaman un _chaise loing_. Al menos eso dice el catálogo de IKEA. Nos sentamos los tres, con Isabelle en medio, y me pasa su iPad. Lo que veo a continuación me deja helada: Camille y Sebastian enrollándose, comiéndose a besos, en decenas de fotos. De hecho, hay un vídeo, que alguien grabó al no creerse lo que veía, donde se oyen comentarios como "Isabelle te matará cuando se entere", "Iros a un hotel", "os vais a fagocitar", y se oye al propio Sebastian decir "No os preocupéis, que Isabelle no se enterará de nada".

Cuando me doy cuenta, Izzy está llorando. En silencio, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. La abrazo, intentando reconfortarla, y lo mismo hace Jace. Hacemos de ella un sándwich. Los brazos de Jace están pegados a los míos, y noto el calor que desprenden. Izzy se ríe, y nos contagia la risa.

- Gracias chicos. De verdad. Necesitaba esto. Creo que debería darte esto, Clary – y me da su iPhone – no quiero sentir la necesidad de llamar a Sebastian para gritarle, o peor aún, perdonarle. Vente mañana a desayunar y me lo devuelves, ¿vale?

- Claro Izz. No te preocupes. ¿Qué hago si te llama él a ti?

- Espera – y lo apaga – no te sabes mi pin, así que no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

- Qué lista es mi _sis_ – dice Jace, y le revuelve el pelo de forma cariñosa.

Izz sonríe y le besa en la mejilla. Qué par de guapos. Sin duda, solo que Jace es totalmente diferente a Izz, ya que es adoptado. Izzy se disculpa pero nos dice que se va a la cama. Sin duda, su aspecto es horrible. Tiene la cara hinchada del llanto, los ojos muy rojos, el pelo sucio, y el ánimo muy bajo. Es como si su cuerpo hablase, y dice "estoy hecha una mierda".

- Ok, nos vemos por la mañana. Descansa guapa.

- Buenas noches _sis_. Espera, te acompaño.

- Jace, solo tengo que subir las escaleras. No me pasará nada. Anda, quédate y ofrécele algo de comer a Clary. Yo no podría comer nada aunque quisiese.

Y se va. Y me deja sola, con _él_. Respiro profundamente, relajada, sentada en el sofá. Juego un rato a los angry birds en el iPad, mientras Jace hace ruido en la cocina. ¿Voy a echarle una mano? No, aquí hay poca luz y no se ven mis mejillas sonrosadas. En la cocina hay mucha, y su cercanía me hace enrojecer. Al rato Jace trae unos fideos chinos de estos precocinados. No tengo problema, me encantan. Comemos en silencio, pero no en silencio incómodo, estoy a gusto en su presencia. De vez en cuando nos miramos, y sonreímos.

- Dime, el Sebastian ese… ¿llevaba mucho con mi hermana?

- Uhm, unos 5 meses. Me sorprende mucho lo que ha pasado. Él parecía quererla de verdad.

- ¿Tengo que partirle la cara? – noto que Jace lo dice totalmente en serio. Su expresión se ha vuelto dura, tosca. Se le ha puesto rígida la mandíbula y la mirada se centra en la mesa. Tengo un poco miedo, pero a la vez me parece tremendamente sexy. No tengo remedio.

- Creo que por ahora con lo de Camille es suficiente, Jace. Ya veremos qué pasa esta semana, si pasa algo. Podríamos empeorar las cosas.

- ¿Podríamos? – me sonrojo automáticamente.

- Bueno, tú has preguntado. Si te digo que sí, que le partas la cara, seré cómplice directa… así que nos metería a los dos en un lío. _Podríamos_ – recalco.

- Sabes, no entendía como alguien como tú podría ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Pero ahora lo entiendo – me mira de forma extraña. Me sonríe, y me mira a los ojos, y está como… ¿embobado? Es difícil leer su expresión – no imaginas el efecto que tienes en los demás – dicho esto, me pongo como un tomate. ¿Es un cumplido? Supongo, pero no sé qué significa.

- ¿Efecto? No creo que tenga ninguno.

- Lo tienes, pero no eres consciente. Eso lo hace aún más adorable.

Ok, estoy en casa de Jace, en su sofá, a un metro de él, mientras me dice que soy adorable y tengo algún tipo de efecto sobre la gente. Gente, incluyéndose él mismo. Y no se me ocurre nada que decir, pero sigue hablando, así que me quedo callada mirando al suelo.

- Oye Clary, no pretendía incomodarte. Ni mucho menos. Es sólo que me parece increíble que no veas lo que yo veo, es decir, una chica guapa, inteligente, leal, divertida… y ni se te ocurra decir que no eres nada de eso, porque lo eres. Por alguna razón crees que no, que no eres más que otra chica normal y corriente, pero no es así, y me encantaría ayudarte a quitarte la venda de los ojos. Si me dejas.

Jace se acerca a mí y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Los tengo anegados de lágrimas. Nadie nunca me había dicho esas cosas, y desde luego, yo no las pienso de mí misma. Jace se queda un poco sorprendido, supongo que sus halagos no suelen acabar en llanto.

- Ey, Clary… ven aquí… - y me abraza, hundiendo su cara en mi pelo – no estés triste, por favor, eres genial. Necesitas un poco más de auto estima, ¿eh? Alguien que esté ahí para decirte lo guapa que eres – y una sonrisa tonta sale de mis labios.

- Eso no pasará, Jace. No es que sea muy popular entre los chicos. ¿Estás seguro de que me has visto bien?

- Bueno, esta mañana te he dado un buen repaso… - y me acuerdo del episodio de mi pelo mojado y mis bragas. No puedo evitar reírme. Él me mira con picardía, con brillo en sus ojos. Yo le devuelvo la mirada, desafiante, pensando, "venga, hazlo".

Y Jace me besa.

Me esperaba el beso. Ese brillo en los ojos de Jace, esas palabras bonitas, ese abrazo. Pero esperaba un beso "amable", por llamarlo de algún modo, un beso tierno, suave. Y no solo por su parte, también por la mía. Porque cuando me doy cuenta, nos estamos devorando en el sofá. Las manos de Jace rodean mi rostro, se entrelazan con mi pelo, me acarician la espalda. El tiempo se ha parado totalmente, soy incapaz de calcular cuánto tiempo llevamos así, comiéndonos los labios. Al principio mi cuerpo está tenso, yo estoy tensa. Me he besado con otros chicos antes, pero nunca así, nunca con tanta pasión. Pero conforme pasan los minutos me suelto, me relajo, y empiezo a disfrutar de verdad.

- Clary, me vuelves loco… - me susurra Peeta al oído.

Esa afirmación me hace gemir, siento placer, calor, deseo. Me mira a los ojos, con esa mirada oscura, sexy, y me besa, me muerde el labio inferior, y yo gimo otra vez, sin poder evitarlo. Noto que le gusta que lo haga, porque lo repite, así que decido hacerlo yo a ver si le gusta a él. No se lo esperaba, su reacción lo delata. Gime y se separa de mí. Yo me quedo pensando, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya la has cagado, Clarissa?". No digo nada, me quedo en silencio, cuando noto que sus brazos me rodean y me coloca tumbada a lo largo del sofá. Y él se tumba sobre mí. Sin duda, estamos más cómodos, pero en mi mente sólo hay una palabra: sexo. Y yo soy virgen. Y estoy muerta de miedo.

Nos pasamos un ratazo besándonos, rozando nuestros cuerpos, jadeando y gimiendo ante un mordisco en el cuello o en los labios. Noto perfectamente la erección de Jace a través de la tela de sus pantalones, pero no me incomoda, de hecho, me pone cachonda. Pensar en que yo puedo causar eso me pone a cien. No quiero romper el momento, me odio a mi misma por hacerlo, pero tengo que decirlo en voz alta.

- Jace, espera un momento – él me mira, sin saber a qué tiene que esperar.

- Clary… - y me besa otra vez, pero le obligo a que se separe y me mire a los ojos.

- Jace… yo estoy súper a gusto, pero… cómo decirlo. Soy virgen – su cara no muestra ninguna sorpresa – y, en fin. Creo que no estoy preparada. Dios, qué ridículo – me echo las manos a la cara, al punto de echarme a llorar.

- Clary… ey, no pasa nada. Ya lo suponía. No tienes que preocuparte… Sabes, a veces he hablado con mi hermana de ti, por skype. Ya sabes, mientras estaba en Chicago. Un día por casualidad me dijo que tenía que colgar, que venías a casa. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más rutinario. Y yo le hacía preguntas típicas: si salías con alguien, por curiosidad más que otra cosa, qué hacíais, qué estudiabais… ella siempre bromeaba con que no salías con chicos y que tenía que pervertirte – Jace sonríe y me da un beso dulce en los labios. El primero.

- Vaya, no sabía que me seguías la pista, – digo, mientras me ruborizo – como ves, tu hermana fracasó en su intento.

- Ven aquí. – Me dice levantando mi espalda y sentándome en el sofá – Esto va a sonar a tópico, pero… no haremos nada que tú no quieras. No tengo ninguna prisa por nada. Pero después de esto me costará estar cerca de ti y no pensar en besar esos perfectos labios.

Yo me muerdo el labio inferior y le miro a los ojos. Le creo. Y la verdad es que yo también tengo muchas ganas de pasarme horas besándolo. Y tocándolo. Notando su calor.

- Te creo, Jace, pero no entiendo cómo te fijas en mí pudiendo tener a la chica que quieras. Es decir, mírame. Puede que suene totalmente patético, pero ni siquiera me ha visto un chico desnuda. Yo no… no quiero que estés perdiendo en tiempo con alguien como yo cuando podrías acostarte con quien quisieras. Ya lo he dicho.

- ¿Eso piensas Clary? – Peeta tiene el semblante serio - ¿Que esto es por sexo? Porque no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ojalá el otro día en la fiesta te hubiese visto antes de tu… accidente. Estabas preciosa con aquel vestido. Lo estás con estos vaqueros. Da igual la ropa, da igual el pelo, el maquillaje. Eres tú la que me gusta. No sé porqué, simplemente te veo y me dan ganas de esto – y me estampa otro feroz beso en los labios.

Yo le devuelvo el beso, e intento relajarme de nuevo, soltar mi cuerpo, dejarme llevar. Es obvio que no vamos a follar, lo tengo muy claro. Pero puedo disfrutar besándolo. Notando su dureza. Escuchando las cosas bonitas que me dice, escuchando sus gemidos. Al rato, una fuerza sale de mí y me siento encima de él a horcajadas. Peeta gime al notar el contacto de mi entrepierna con su erección. Dios mío, debe ser enorme. Rodeo en cuello de Peeta con mis brazos y sus brazos acarician mi espalda. Noto con sus manos quieren acariciar mis tetas y mi culo, pero se siente indeciso, y yo no me atrevo a decirle que lo haga. Él no lo hace.

- Clary, como sigamos así… yo no respondo de mi cuerpo… - me mira, un poco avergonzado, y después se mira fugazmente la entrepierna.

- Oh… - me quedo de piedra con la confesión. Quiere decir que… ¿se correrá? – lo… ¿lo dejamos? Ya sabes, _esto_ – no puedo estar más ruborizada ahora mismo.

- Seguiría besándote toda la noche, pero creo que será mejor que… descansemos un rato – me dice guiñándome un ojo. – ¿Te llevo a casa?

- ¿Y qué hago con la bici? – ¿Seriously Clary? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?

- Déjala aquí. Mañana voy a recogerte para que vengas a desayunar, y ya te vuelves con ella.

- De acuerdo.

Jace me lleva a casa en su coche, un Audi muy bonito biplaza de color negro. Me besa en los labios, suave, saboreándome, y cuando creo que voy a perder el control, para. Casi que se lo agradezco.

- Por cierto, Clary. ¿Me das tu número? – yo rompo a reír, sin duda seguimos con el chip del instituto, pidiéndonos el móvil. Solo falta que me pida el Messenger. Nos despedimos, y quedamos para la mañana siguiente.

JACE POV

No entiendo lo que me está pasando. Hace una semana estaba en Chicago, centrado por completo en mi carrera como pastelero, y ahora sólo puedo pensar en ella. Desde que la vi en la fiesta, con ese mini vestido que mi hermana le había prestado, no he podido dejar de fantasear. Y ahora que he probado sus labios… uf. Creo que en llegar a casa me voy a tener que dar una ducha bien fría, pero la paja no me la quita nadie. Clary me ha puesto muy cachondo.

Cuando llego a casa, la luz está encendida, y Izzy está viendo la tele en el sofá.

- ¿Isabelle? Creí que estabas dormida.

- No podía dormir. ¿Y tú de dónde vienes? – una sonrisa se me escapa de los labios.

- He llevado a Clary a su casa – le digo, esperando que se quede ahí la cosa. Ella me mira extrañada.

- ¿A estas horas? Ohm. Le voy a mandar un whats… ¡mierda! Ella tiene mi iPhone. Mándale un mensaje a ver si está bien.

- Izz, hace 5 minutos que la he dejado en casa. Debe estar ya durmiendo. Como deberíamos estar tú y yo.

- Es que no me quito de la cabeza a la puta esa con Sebastian. Lo siento.

Una lágrima recorre su mejilla. La veo tan indefensa… sin duda el Sebastian ese lo pagará caro. La convenzo para que nos vayamos a la cama, aunque yo no puedo dormir. No puedo parar de pensar en Clary, su pelo, su olor, su tacto, su boca y su lengua… no sólo me gusta sexualmente, que también, es que su forma de ser me fascina. Esa inocencia, la manera en la que me dijo que era virgen, la vergüenza adorable con la que me lo contó, me dan ganas de protegerla. Y también de enseñarle cosas malas, muy malas. Al final me masturbo, y me quedo dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdon por no haber actualizado, jeje me dijieron que se me paso un Peeta al final de un capitulo, perdon si sucede tratare de que no se repita en fin…Otra vez, este fic es de munloka! Ciao.**

No he dormido casi nada en toda la noche. No puedo dejar de pensar en Jace, porque lo que anoche sucedió entre los dos es lo más fuerte que me ha pasado nunca con un chico. Y para mí es bastante importante, aunque suene estúpido. Y no sé cómo voy a enfrentarme al desayuno que me espera, con Isabelle de por medio. Llamo a Simon y quedo con él para la tarde, porque necesito algo de aire fresco y una cara que no me intimide.

- Mami, me voy a desayunar con los Lightwood, ayer Izzy tuvo una crisis amorosa y necesita mi apoyo. Me quedaré un rato en la piscina. Ya te digo si vengo a comer o no. Ah, y por la tarde iré con Simon al parque, o algo.

- Vale pajarito. Saluda a Isabelle de mi parte. Espero que nada malo haya pasado.

- Lo tengo todo controlado, mamá. Por cierto… pelirroja hoy. Te va.

Beso a mi madre y me despido de Jonathan, y me despido de un grito de mi padre, está en el jardín trasero con su café y su periódico, algo indispensable para los domingos por la mañana. Cuando subo al coche, estoy temblando. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Le doy un beso a Jace? ¿Espero a que sea él quien da el paso? Todas estas preguntas y muchas más retumban en mi cabeza, mientras Jace pone el coche en marcha de camino a su casa. Pero a medio camino, se para.

- ¿Tenemos que hacer algún recado? – pregunto.

- No exactamente. Pero creo que deberíamos… hablar, de lo de anoche – ¿eso no es lo que dicen las tías? "tenemos que hablar". Y entonces es cuando todo se va a la mierda. Oh…

- Bueno, vale – digo, encogiéndome de hombros – hablemos de ello.

- Solo tengo una pregunta que me parece importante que me contestes, y quiero que seas sincera conmigo. ¿Quieres que se repita lo de anoche? – en los ojos de Jace leo un poco de desesperación, agitación, pero también determinación y alivio, por pronunciar las palabras. – Clary. Estoy aquí. Soy tu amigo, no me voy a enfadar, contestes lo que contestes.

- Esto no es un juego, ¿verdad? No soy un juguete, ni un trofeo.

- No, no lo eres.

- Yo… quiero que se repita – me pongo muy colorada al decir estas palabras – pero quiero conocerte, es decir, que pasemos tiempo juntos, si tú quieres… quiero saber cosas de ti antes de, ya sabes. Que pasen más cosas… como las de anoche.

Jace sonríe ampliamente ante mi respuesta. Me pone una mano en la rodilla, y yo me sobresalto, y ambos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar al contacto físico. Con mucha timidez, cojo la mano que tiene en mi rodilla, y la acerco a mis labios, dándole un casto beso.

- No Clary, se hace así – y me coge la cabeza entre sus manos y me besa en los labios, dejándome sin respiración. Cuando me suelta, estoy jadeando – ya verás como aprenderás rápido – me dice jocosamente. Se está metiendo conmigo, pero yo no tengo un pelo de tonta.

En el resto del camino improvisamos nuestra estrategia con Isabelle: decidimos que no diremos nada, en principio, pero que tampoco mentiremos. Por una parte me muero por contarle a Izzy todo, con detalles, pero por otra… es su hermano, y no quiero que se enfade conmigo. Dudo que lo haga, creo que hasta se alegrará, pero por si acaso, yo siempre me espero lo peor de las cosas. Cuando llegamos, nos la encontramos en la puerta, muy seria.

- Vamos, dámelo – me dice como saludo.

- ¿El que…? – no sé de qué me habla.

- ¡Dame el puto teléfono!

- Izzy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Si lo quieres para llamar a Sebastian, no te lo doy.

Isabelle de pronto se echa a llorar, y me pasa el iPad. En el muro del facebook se ve claramente el post en el que Camille y Sebastian han puesto que "han empezado una relación". Es de ayer por la noche. Y para celebrar el acontecimiento, han puesto una foto de ellos besándose. La foto no es de la fiesta, lo que quiere decir que se están viendo. Mierda.

- Está bien, toma. Te voy a dejar que le llames UNA vez, que le grites, que le insultes, y después pasarás de él. ¿Entendido? – digo todo esto en tono autoritario, para que Izz sepa que no bromeo.

- No te preocupes, pienso mandarle el tema nuevo de Taylor Swift, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together".

Cuando Izzy enciende el móvil, tiene 40 whatsapps, todos de Sebastian. Son del tipo "perdóname", "no sabía lo que hacía, estaba borracho", "lo del vídeo no iba en serio, te quiero", "eres la luz de mi vida", y gilipolleces semejantes. Hipócrita. La conversación es bastante rápida y clara: Izzy pone tanto a Sebastian como a Camille de vuelta y media, y también a los que hicieron las fotos y el vídeo. Le dice que no quiere saber más de él, y menos de ella, y que se cuide el ojo sano o se lo partirá también como se pase de lista.

- Tema zanjado – sentencia Izz con una sonrisa - ¿sabes de qué tengo ganas ahora? – Dice levantando una ceja maliciosamente – tengo ganas de follar. Un clavo quita otro clavo. Y tú - y me señala – conoces al tío al que me voy a cepillar. Simon.

- ¿¡Simon?! Vamos Isabelle, podrías tirarte a medio San Francisco, ¿Por qué elegir a mi mejor amigo?

- Porque, querida amiga… tú te has liado con mi hermano – ella sonríe, y yo me quedo callada, muy seria, ruborizándome poco a poco.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – dice Jace

- ¿Te crees que soy tonta o qué? Ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche, al menos no hasta que llegaste de llevarla a su casa. Al rato de dar vueltas por la cama me levanté para ir a la cocina, pero cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras, lo vi. Me hice la tonta, por supuesto – dice alabándose a sí misma – para poder hablarlo los tres por la mañana.

Nos quedamos los tres callados. Me siento muy avergonzada, ayer vine a consolar a Isabelle por lo que Sebastian le hizo, y acabé liándome con su hermano. Para más inri, ella va y nos pilla. Pero de pronto Isabelle se acerca a mí y me da un gran abrazo.

- ¡Ayyyy que alegría! Ya tengo cuñada, ¡y no tengo que fingir que me cae bien! – así es Izzy, yo pongo los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.

- Oye, que tu hermano y yo no estamos _saliendo_ – miro a Jace para que me rescate, con ojos suplicantes, pero él no dice nada – quiero decir, que… bueno, sí, anoche nos besamos, pero… pero en fin, eso no hace que dos personas salgan, ¿no?

Izz y Jace se miran, y empiezan a reírse a carcajadas. Yo no entiendo nada.

- Cariño, no te preocupes, ya lo sabemos. Pero es que verte tan incómoda es encantador – me dice Isabelle acariciándome la mejilla roja a más no poder – anda, vamos a desayunar, y a la piscina.

La mañana pasa tranquila, agradable, y risueña. Isabelle me cuenta su plan para hacerse con Simon, en el que por supuesto yo estoy involucrada. Jace está con nosotras todo el tiempo, pero casi todo el tiempo en silencio, aunque se ríe de las burradas que dice su hermana, y de vez en cuando mete baza en la conversación. De vez en cuando también se acerca y me da un besito. Se hace muy difícil resistirse, entre el calor, los cuerpos en bañador, el agua resbalando por la piel… pero por respeto a Izz no quiero darme el lote con Jace aquí en medio. Decido quedarme a comer con ellos así que llamo a mi madre y se lo digo.

- Chicas, vosotras esperad aquí un ratito, que hoy cocino yo.

- ¡Genial! Haznos algo rico, hermanito.

- Bueno, ojalá pudiese cocinar a Clary, pero no es posible… - yo me sonrojo automáticamente, pero me río por el comentario, al igual que ellos. Y nos quedamos solas Izz y yo.

- Entonces… ¿no te molesta? – digo para romper el hielo.

- ¿Lo de Jace y tú? ¿Estás loca? ¡Estoy encantada! Cariño, te prefiero a ti que no a alguna zorra como Camille, que seguro que le haría daño.

- Me daba miedo contártelo – confieso – por eso de que es tu hermano.

- Pues aunque sea mi hermano, quiero detalles – dice susurrando – ¿hasta dónde llegasteis?

- ¡Isabelle! – Digo en un medio grito medio susurro – ya sabes que soy virgen… y no pensaba tirármelo en el sofá, precisamente.

- Es decir, ¡Que piensas tirártelo!

- No sé. Puede que sí. Tu hermano es dulce… dice que no soy un juguete para él. Pero… necesito ayuda, Izz. Yo no sé hacer nada, hacer ese tipo de _cosas_. Tienes que darme consejos.

- Pero Clary, no te puedo aconsejar cómo tirarte a mi hermano. Es mi hermano.

- Hagamos una cosa. Cuéntame qué cosas le harías a Simon. Al que, por cierto, veré esta misma tarde.

- Ufff con ese cuerpazo… pienso comérmelo, en serio. No es un "me lo comería", es un "me lo comeré".

- Sabes, te creo – y nos reímos las dos. Se le nota en la cara que, al menos, se divierte.

- Vale, si fuera desde cero…

- ¿Qué es eso de desde cero?

- Bueno, no me juzgues, pero yo me lo tiraría en la primera cita. Eso no es exactamente desde cero. Desde cero es como tú, es decir, poco a poco. Desde los besos, hasta el sexo salvaje.

- Comprendo – pese a que me siento cortada por la situación, digo – si fueses desde cero, ¿qué?

- Empezaría con los besos. Es decir, empiezo. Yo no voy a liarme con un tío y vamos al mete-saca directo.

- Es un alivio oír eso…

- Pero nada de esos tristes besitos que mi hermano te ha dado antes en la piscina. Yo digo morreacos, besos que te saquen de dentro esa fiera que sé que llevas dentro. Besos que te den ganas de más. Si besas a un tío y no sientes nada, no funcionará.

- Creo que esa primera parte la tengo cubierta.

- ¿Sí? – ella sonríe, como lo haría una maestra orgullosa – y… ¿te gustó? Es decir, ¿te dieron ganas, aunque no hicieses nada, de más? – me cuesta la misma vida reconocer que sí, que noté cosas que otros chicos nunca me habían hecho sentir – pues eso significa que ya puedes pasar al magreo. Tienes que conocer el cuerpo de la persona a la que te vas a follar. No, no mires así Kat, es lo que harás. Te follarás a esa persona. Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálida de pronto.

Y tan pálida. Al final todo se reduce a eso, al sexo, pero sin duda no estoy preparada, y escucharlo tan crudamente me ha hecho marearme un poco. Pero a la vez, recordar cómo Jace estaba empalmado anoche, sobre mí, me hace volver a la realidad.

- Vale, sí, follar. Conocer cuerpos. Magreo. Sigue.

- ¿Habéis llegado ahí? – Niego con la cabeza – ok, pues debería ser el siguiente paso. Puede que te cueste, pero tienes que dejar que te toque. Que te acaricie. Y créeme, te hará sentir genial. Y no hablo solo de las tetas y el culo… hablo de TODO. Sí, sí, amiga. _Eso_ también.

- Es… ¿placentero? – digo tímidamente.

- Ni te lo imaginas.

- ¿Y doloroso?

- Para nada.

- Así que dejo que me toque… el cuerpo. Y bueno, yo tendré que hacer lo propio. Dios mío, ¿tengo que tocarle ahí? – Carcajada sonora deIsabelle ante mi pregunta – con mis manos. Tengo que tocársela.

- Te gustará, ya verás – dice ella con una sonrisa amplísima. Al menos estoy consiguiendo que se divierta.

- Bueno, anoche ya la… noté. A través de la ropa – me tapo la cara con las manos inmediatamente. Confesar en voz alta algo así es… _too much_.

- ¡Biennnn! Porque eso quiere decir que le pones. Es decir, que se acostaría contigo. Créeme: si no se le levanta tienes un gran problema.

- Pues no, después de lo de ayer, diría que no tengo ningún problema.

- Pues cuando os toquéis, tomaos el tiempo que os haga falta. Depende del tío te hace falta más, o menos tiempo. Si sólo es para una noche, bueno, no tienes que molestarte mucho, acaba siendo toqueteo, sexo oral, y a follar. Pero claro, si es alguien con quien quieres intimar más…

- Mi cabeza se ha quedado bloqueada con las palabras "sexo oral". Sé lo que es, obviamente. Pero la idea de chupar _eso_ es… demasiado, no es que me parezca asqueroso, ni nada, es simplemente demasiada información.

- Para, para Isabelle – le digo cogiéndola del brazo – creo que por ahora tengo bastante. Si logro que me toque ya será un milagro de la ciencia. Vamos a poner la mesa o algo, tengo demasiada información perversa en mente ahora mismo. ¿Acaso no te alegras? – le digo con una sonrisa. Ella me la devuelve.

- ¡Mi pequeña pervertida! – y me besa en la mejilla.

"Realmente no es para tanto, Clary", me digo a mí misma. El chico me gusta. Y yo a él. Y vamos a conocernos, a hablar, a hacer cosas juntos. Y la verdad es que, por muy incómoda que me sienta hablando de estos temas, me apetece experimentar. Ese cosquilleo que anoche notaba en la entrepierna, los jadeos y gemidos que no podía evitar… no pueden ser malos. Estábamos disfrutando, ambos, tanto que tuvimos que parar. Así que hago de tripas corazón, me acerco a Jace, y le pongo la mano en la cintura. Le quiero tocar el culo, quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. Es superior a mis fuerzas.

- Qué bien huele – comento con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Te encantará, ya verás. ¿Te ha interrogado mucho Izzy?

- Qué va. Hemos estado trazando el plan para que se apropie del cuerpo de Simon. Me ha dicho, y cito textualmente, que "se lo comerá"

Los dos nos reímos ante la expresión y nos miramos a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustan. Me acerco y le beso suavemente, rodeando con mis brazos su fuerte espalda. Me siento cómoda con él, con su cuerpo y el mío juntos. No tengo que fingir, simplemente estoy a gusto. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y él me besa el pelo. El momento se acaba cuando Isabelle grita "¡iros a un hotel!" y nos devuelve a la realidad.

Por la tarde, recojo la bici y me voy directa al parque donde he quedado con Simon, sin poder evitar sonreír, tanto por Simon, como por Izz y sus planes secretos. Está donde siempre, en un banco que hay bajo un ficus centenario.

- ¡Fray! creí que no habías sobrevivido a la fiesta.-

- Pues aquí me ves. Siento no haberte llamado, tenía ganas de verte.

Nos miramos un largo rato, nos cogemos de las manos. La relación que Simon y yo tenemos es solo de amistad, pero es una relación que sólo él y yo podemos entender. Las circunstancias que nos hicieron conocernos son tremendamente tristes: nuestras madres se estaban muriendo en el hospital de cáncer. En esos momentos, sólo alguien que sabe lo que se siente puede ayudarte. No valen de nada los comentarios de los amigos del tipo, "verás como todo sale bien", "hoy en día la medicina está muy avanzada", y cosas así. Pero Simon estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo y no me dijo nada de esas cosas. Su primera pregunta fue cuántas sesiones de quimio llevaba mi madre. Y si le iban a pasar por radiación. Preguntó por la peluca de mi madre. Y mi nombre. Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, y nos hicimos fuertes, ayudamos a nuestras familias a seguir en pie, y unidas. Celebramos el día de navidad en el hospital, en la habitación de la madre de Simon, y nos dimos los regalos. Nadie habló de enfermedades. Pusimos espumillón en el gotero e intentamos obviar el olor a hospital con incienso. Lloramos y reímos.

- Aún no quiere dejarse el pelo largo – comento con semblante serio.

- ¿Jocelyn?

- Ahá. Ella dice que es más cómodo así, pero sé cuál es la verdadera razón. Tiene miedo, Simon, al igual que todos nosotros. Tiene miedo de que le digan que el cáncer ha vuelto, de tener que volver a la quimio, al quirófano. De verdad, no puedo seguir así – digo al borde del llanto – vivir con esa inseguridad… ¡es insufrible!

Por supuesto, él sabe lo que se siente, así que no dice nada y me deja llorar en silencio.

- Oye, Simon. ¿Quieres salir con Isabelle Lightwood? - Los ojos de Gale se abren como platos.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Me ha pedido que te pregunte. No tiene tu teléfono.

- Sin duda, tiene un polvazo…

Yo suelto un bufido. Están hechos el uno para el otro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia pertence a munloka! C;**

- ¿Seriously? – le digo a Simon con los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, ¡lo tiene! Aunque seas hetero, no puedes negar que está muy buena.

- Vale, te lo concedo. Está muy buena. ¿Saldrás con ella o no?

- Dame su número. Ya nos encargamos los mayores de estas cosas.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Pues si te cuento un secreto vas a flipar.

- ¿Qué secreto? – la voz de Jordan me hace saltar

- ¡Jordan! Me has dado un susto de muerte…

- Sé que mi belleza te impresiona, preciosa – dice con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

- Entonces, ¿qué secreto?

Yo me quedo en silencio. Quería contarle a Simon lo de Jace, porque él es mi amigo y no me juzgará, pero no quiero que haya más gente involucrada. Además, veo como se están acercando Maia y , improvisa. Sólo se me ocurre una cosa.

- El otro día Izz tumbó a Camille de un puñetazo.

Sorpresa general, risas, palmas que chocan, y lo más importante: se han creído que ese es el secreto. Me piden que cuente la historia entera y yo lo hago, gesticulando y exagerando, y todos nos reímos más todavía.

- ¡Por eso lo de las gafas de sol gigantes! – dice Kaeli, contentísima, supongo que porque Meliorn ya está libre de las garras de Camille. Todos nos reímos, se convierte en la comidilla de la tarde.

- No me lo puedo creer… - los ojos de Maia miran a lo lejos, pero la pareja que se acerca es inconfundible. Sebastian va bien cogido de la mano de Camille, que, efectivamente, lleva unas gafas de son gigantes que le tapan el ojo morado. Y se acercan a nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa perdedores? ¿Disfrutando del parque infantil? – Sebastian, qué predecible, tiene nuestra edad pero va de chico mayor súper guay. Estoy deseando que se vaya a Yale y perderle de vista.

- Hola Sebastian – Simon es el único que contesta. Todos nos quedamos callados, sobretodo yo, dado que soy la mejor amiga de Isabelle.

- Qué pena que no esté Izzy aquí, quería presentarle a mi preciosa novia, pero bueno.

- Bueno, no está tan preciosa con ese ojo, ¿no? – digo yo, mordaz.

- Tú cállate, que das pena – me espeta Camille – con tus lloriqueos porque tu pobre mami está enferma, porque los chicos no me quieren, bla, bla.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – lo digo MUY seria, nadie, NADIE, se mete con mi familia. Camille me mira con indecisión, pero es más chula que el resto, y tiene que tener la última palabra.

- Oh, la pobre Clary, y su mamá estrafalaria, con esas pelucas ridículas… das pena tía.

- Ay, Camille, ojalá no hubieses dicho eso.

Y ahora soy yo la que abofeteo a Camille. Las gafas se le caen con el impacto.

- ¿CREES QUE PUEDES IR POR AHÍ RIENDOTE DE LA GENTE? ¿TE CREES SUPERIOR? ¡PUES NO LO ERES! SÓLO ERES UNA ZORRA DE MIERDA QUE SE FOLLA A TODO LO QUE SE TOPA PARA LLENAR ESOS VACÍOS QUE TIENES EN TU INTERIOR. TÚ DAS PENA.

Todo eso lo digo gritando, casi llorando, pero con cara de odio. Las lágrimas son de odio. Y aunque no le haya dado muy fuerte, lo que le he herido es el orgullo, y eso duele mucho más hondo que cualquier cosa.

- Lárgate de aquí antes de que acabe contigo, furcia. Y nunca, ni delante de mí, ni de nadie más, te atrevas a hablar de mi familia. ¿¡ENTENDIDO?!

- Clary, eres una puta chalada – dice Sebastian - ¡estáis todos como putas cabras! Nos largamos. ¿Estás bien, cariño? Vámonos.

Mis amigos están asustados, y no saben cómo reaccionar. Yo tampoco, la verdad. Es la primera vez en mi vida que pego a alguien. Lágrimas de rabia recorren mis mejillas. Simon, que sabe, o se imagina, lo que siento ahora mismo, me agarra por los hombros.

- Clary, ven, siéntate. Cálmate. Se lo merece, no lo dudes ni un segundo.

Poco a poco, me van rodeando mis amigos, me dicen frases de ánimo, y casi sin darnos cuenta, nos estamos riendo de lo sucedido. Porque, si quitamos la parte en la que Camille se metía con mi madre, ha sido divertido. Le he dado miedo, y todos los hemos visto. Y Sebastian, bueno, después de lo que ha hecho, espero que se pudra de aburrimiento haciendo arquitectura y no vuelva nunca.

- Ha sido espectacular, Clary. Juro que nunca en mi vida me meteré con tu familia. Y que sepas que me encantan los cambios de look de tu madre. Es la madre más enrollada del grupo.

- Sí Clary, ni lo dudes, estoy con Jordan. Es guay. Y bueno, tiene mérito, ya sabes, es una superviviente.

Casi nunca hablo con mis amigos de ese tema, pero saben lo del cáncer de mi madre. Nunca lo he guardado en secreto, pero no me gusta airear por ahí los detalles del cáncer de mama que casi mata a mi mamá. Pero aún así, agradezco de corazón los comentarios. Hacemos un abrazo gigante, nos caemos al suelo, y nos morimos de la risa. Al final, cada uno se va para su casa, y Simon me acompaña a casa, cada uno andando al lado de su bici.

- ¿Se lo contarás a Jocelyn? – me dice tras un rato de silencio nada incómodo. Con Simon no hace falta que hable, estoy a gusto.

- No lo sé. Puede que la altere más. O puede que se sienta orgullosa de su hija. Con ella nunca se sabe.

- Bueno Catnip, venga, cuéntame el secreto – me dice tajante. Se me había olvidado por completo el tema Jace.

- ¿Qué secreto? ¿Lo del puñetazo? – dudo si contárselo o no, pero por si acaso, tanteo el terreno. Él se limita a mirarme con cara de "déjate de tonterías y empieza a hablar", así que no tengo más remedio. Mi cara me delata totalmente. – Está bien, te lo cuento, pero… no me juzgues, por favor. Estoy… saliendo con alguien, más o menos.

- ¿Eso era? ¡Me tenías tela de preocupado! Espera, no será que te has quedado preñada del tío con el que sales, ¿no? ¿Clary tiene un bombo?

- No, ¡no por dios, Simon! ¿Me crees tan imbécil? Solamente salgo con un chico que me gusta. Pero no sé si salimos, es decir, nos vemos, y hacemos cosas juntos, y me gusta, pero no hemos tenido… relaciones. De ese tipo, ya sabes. Sexuales. Ofú, que difícil es hablar de estas cosas.

- Pues me alegro, Fray. En serio – Simon me sonríe, se me acerca, y me abraza - ¿Le conozco?

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- Es… es Jace Lightwood.

- Espera, Lightwood, ¿como el hermano de Isabelle Lightwood? ¿Esto es algún tipo de intento de hacer una cita doble o algo así?

- No, no. Lo de Izz no tiene nada que ver. Lo nuestro pasó antes de que ella me preguntase por ti. Al menos, unas horas antes.

- Pero… ¿desde cuándo salís?

- Pues, desde hace un par de días. Un par de días bastante intensos. No por eso, Simon. No intensos sexualmente. Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

- ¿Es bueno contigo? – me pregunta con aire protector.

- Sí. Fue él quien me salvó en la fiesta cuando me quedé inconsciente – hasta este momento no se me ocurre pensar qué hubiese podido pasarme de no ser por él. Me podían haber dejado ahí hasta el día siguiente, o haberme forzado sexualmente, o hasta podría haberme ahogado con mi propio vómito.

-Pues tienes mi aprobación – dice fingiendo un tono muy serio y paternal, después se ríe – si es la versión masculina de Izzy, tiene que estar buenísimo, desde luego.

- ¿Te la tirarás?

- Si cae… bueno, sería una alegría para el cuerpo.

- En fin. Apáñate con ella, como tú mismo has dicho, ya sois mayorcitos.

Estamos llegando a mi casa cuando veo el audi de Simon, y a él esperándome en el jardín. Tiene la cara muy seria. Izzz también está, y nada más verme, corre a abrazarme.

- ¡Clary! ¿Estás bien? Por dios, estábamos preocupados _- ¿what?_ No entiendo nada.

- ¿Preocupados? Si sólo vengo del parque…

- Camille ha venido a casa – interviene Jace – muy enfadada. Estaba hecha una furia. Se ha puesto a amenazarte a ti y a Izz. Estaba berreando cosas sobre el parque, sus gafas de sol… ha empezado a jurar y a perjurar que no os dejaría en paz hasta acabar con la dos. Y se ha largado con Sebastian que, por cierto, no ha tenido cojones de salir del coche.

Y yo les cuento lo ocurrido. Al principio flipan, pero conforme el relato avanza, empiezan a comprender mis razones. No me juzgan. Izz sabe un poco más que el resto, aunque mucho menos que Simon del cáncer de mi madre. Por suerte mis padres no están, así que entramos en casa, y yo lloro un poco en el sofá, abrazada entre Jace y Simon, mientras Izz está en frente mío, cogiéndome las manos.

- La odio. Esa superioridad. Tenias que haberla visto, Izzy. Se creía la puta reina del baile, y no es más que una sucia pelandrusca.

- Créeme, lo sé – y sacude su puño en el aire - ¡vaya dos estamos hechas! Anda, choca esos cinco – y nos reímos – ¡por unas manos matadoras! Te voy a preparar una infusión. Anda Simon, ven a echarme una mano.

¿Es parte de su plan de seducción? ¿Quiere que de verdad le eche esa mano… a algún sitio? Con Izz nunca se sabe. Pero agradezco que me deje a solas con Jace, aunque sea un momento. En el momento en que los perdemos de vista, Jace se pega a mí y me abraza fuerte. Me besa la frente, me besa mis mejillas saladas por las lágrimas, y me besa los labios. Después de unos momentos de silencio, mientras estamos abrazados, Jace empieza a hablar.

- Clary, ya sé que tu y yo no somos, en fin, nada todavía. Pero puedes contarme lo que quieras. Porque antes que cualquier cosa, quiero ser tu amigo, o al menos, digno de tu confianza. Y ser más cosas, si me dejas.

- Yo confío en ti, Jace. Pero este tema en concreto me resulta difícil de afrontar. Déjame que te lo cuente otro día, ¿vale? Por favor. Por hoy ya he tenido bastante.

- Claro que sí, preciosa. Claro. Ven – y me da un abrazo, hundiendo su cara en mi pelo.

Cuando nos damos cuenta, Izz y Simon nos están mirando, aguantándose la risa, al otro lado del sofá.

- De verdad chicos, ¡estáis tan monos! – Y empiezan a descojonarse – no, seguid, que es mega tierno. Creo que vamos a llorar.

- Isabelle, ya estás llorando de risa – le digo con cara seria – deja de reírte de tu hermano y de tu cuñada – y recalco esto último, para sorpresa de todos.

- Así que cuñada, ¿eh? – dice Jace, asintiendo con la cabeza – ya sabes, Izz, yo haría caso, es parte de la familia ahora.

Todos nos miramos, y sin poder evitarlo, nos descojonamos también. Decidimos improvisar una especie de "cita doble" en la bolera, y la verdad es que nos divertimos mucho. Los chicos se unen contra nosotras y nos dan una paliza increíble, pero luego nos invitan a un helado para que no estemos tristes (que no lo estamos). Simon e Izzy no paran de tirarse pullitas y directas. Jace y yo nos reímos de ellos hasta el punto de decirles que se vayan a un hotel. Quitando el episodio de Camille, el día ha sido perfecto: la piscina, la conversación realmente esclarecedora con Izz, reírme con mis amigos, y bolera. Estoy exhausta. Jace acerca a todos a sus respectivas casas pero me deja a mí para el final.

- ¿Se lo ha pasado usted bien, señorita Fray?

- Muy bien, señor Lightwood. Gracias por traerme a casa.

- ¿Qué opinas de esos dos?

- Oh, creo que se comerán mutuamente, se divertirán, y tan amigos – digo entre risas. Jace está serio.

- Y, ¿de nosotros?

- Creo que… es un poco pronto para decir, pero que poco a poco lo averiguaremos. Juntos.

Jace se acerca a mí, y apoyados en el coche, empezamos a besarnos. Primero tierna y dulcemente, pero poco a poco los besos se vuelven más feroces, empiezo a necesitar más Jace y menos oxigeno para vivir.

- Jace… mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento. Y no quiero que me pillen en plena faena.

- Vale. Pero tengo ganas de más.

- Ya, y yo – y no envolvemos en otro beso, apasionado, perverso, rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y él tiene las manos puestas en mi espalda. En un arrebato de perversión, y recordando la conversación con mi profesora, cojo las manos de Jace y las pongo en mi culo. Él suelta un leve gemido y lo aprieta con sus fuertes manos – oh, Jace… - entre mis piernas empiezo a notar un calor desconocido para mí.Izz tenía mucha razón, la sensación es fantástica – Jace, en serio, seré una pesada, pero tenemos que parar.

Y justo a tiempo, unos segundos después de separarnos, aparece el coche de mis padres. Jace me hace un gesto con el pulgar y el meñique al lado de su oreja, que quiere decir que me llamará, y se larga corriendo antes de que mis padres puedan aparcar. La conversación con mis padres es corta: me cuentan qué han hecho, y yo más o menos lo mismo, omitiendo las partes de las que no quiero hablar. A los 5 minutos estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, fingiendo que intento dormir, cuando en realidad estoy hablando a 4 bandas por el WhatsApp. Por un lado, hablando con Jace, por otro lado, con Isabelle, por otro con Simon y finalmente hablando en un grupo que han formado con nosotros 4. Tengo que llevar mucho cuidado de lo que digo en cada una, porque equivocarme de frase puede ser y yo hacemos planes para toda la semana, con el objetivo de disfrutar las vacaciones y conocernos. Izz me cuenta que entre ella y Simon ha habido un breve beso y toqueteo, y que se ha quedado con ganas de probar "la carnaza". Menos mal que Simon no me da detalles de ese tipo. Decidimos quedar algún otro día los 4 para hacer algo. Realmente nos hemos divertido.

Por la mañana, después de un breve desayuno, cojo una bolsa de playa y me voy en bici a casa de Izzy. Hemos quedado los Lightwood y yo allí, al parecer hay una fiesta en la playa, y nos han prometido que no irá la nueva pareja (Camille y Sebastian) así que aprovechando el precioso día, vamos para allá.

- ¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dios, qué ganas. Le he mandado un WhatsApp a Simon y dice que vendrá. Me muero por verle sin camiseta.

- Cálmate, gatita – le digo a Izzy – que habrá muchos más tíos.

- Sí, pero tengo antojo. Ya sabes cómo son los antojos. Hasta que no te comes lo que quieres, no se te quitan las ganas.

No le puedo quitar la razón. Llegamos y hay mucha gente. El ambiente es genial, hay unas cuantas barbacoas, neveras llenas de bebidas, y gente por aquí y por allí. Cuando bajamos del coche Jace me da la mano. Me asusto por el gesto, porque todos lo verán. Él se da cuenta, y va a retirar la mano, cuando yo la aprieto más fuerte.

- Me da igual que lo sepan – le digo sonriendo.

Jace y yo nos pasamos el día sobre nuestras toallas, contándonos nuestras respectivas vidas, algunos secretos, anécdotas, miedos e ilusiones. Nos pasamos así toda la semana. Le veo por la mañana, vamos a la playa, o al parque, la piscina, y hablamos durante horas. Nos reímos mucho, nos divertimos. De vez en cuando nos besamos, con cuidado de no perder el control en público. Le cuento lo de mi madre, y no puedo evitar acabar sollozando contra su pecho, confesando el profundo miedo que tengo a que el cáncer vuelva y se la lleve. Le cuento lo de su pelo y las pelucas. Le hablo de mi hermano y de mi padre, de cómo Izz decidió que quería estudiar derecho el día que conoció a mi padre, que es abogado.

Al final de la semana no puedo más y me sorprendo a mí misma buscando una excusa para quedarme a solas con Jace e intimar con él. Y mi sueño se hace realidad cuando me entero de que Izzy y Jace se quedan solos en casa el fin de semana. Creo que hemos llegado a la fase 2 de la relación.


	6. Chapter 6

Este fanfic pertece a . Espero Reviews.

CLARY POV

Los Lightwoood se van el fin de semana fuera. Y sus hijos se quedan. Jace me lo está contando como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, que en realidad lo es, pero yo solo puedo pensar, "¿Me vas a invitar, me vas a invitar?".

- Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Mis padres se van.

- Sí, he pillado esa parte Jace – digo con una sonrisa tonta.

- Había pensado que podrías venir a casa. Esta semana ha sido… genial. En serio. No exagero si digo que de las mejores de mi vida. Me he divertido como nunca. Y estoy conociendo a una chica maravillosa, ¿sabes? Quiero convencerla para que salga conmigo.

- ¿En serio? Vaya. Parece que te gusta mucho.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Yo me ruborizo, cómo no. Cuando habla así de mí no puedo evitarlo, porque aunque sé que es verdad, no me lo acabo de creer.

- Pero la semana se me ha quedado corta en cuanto a esto – Jace levanta mi barbilla y me besa en los labios – y esto – y me besa en el cuello, me lo muerde suavemente, y se retira para mirarme - ¿a ti no?

- La verdad es que sí – digo mirándome los pies.

- Clary, ya sabes lo que pasará – oh, ¿lo sé? De pronto empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Él da cosas por supuestas – pasará lo que tú quieras que pase.

- Oh, sí, claro… lo sé Jace. Sé que nunca me harías daño ni me forzarías a nada – me obligo a mirarle a los ojos cuando digo esto – y que me respetas.

Él se limita a sonreír y a mirarme a los ojos. Es muy guapo. Esos ojos, ese pelo rubio, esa mandíbula. Quiero tumbarme con él, quiero besarle sin que nadie nos vea y hacerle gemir, y que él me haga gemir a mí. Mañana, me digo. Mañana por la noche.

- Creo que mañana tendremos compañía.

- ¡No! – Y pongo los ojos en blanco - ¿nunca se cansan? Llevan toda la semana haciéndolo como conejos.

El lunes, después de la noche de la bolera, Simon e Izz quedaron para tomar un helado. Acabaron en casa de Simon haciéndolo. Al igual que el martes. Y el miércoles. Varias veces, por lo que Izzy me ha contado.

- En fin, qué puedo decir, al menos están entretenidos. Pero no te preocupes, que tengo pestillo en el cuarto – y me guiña un ojo.

Por la noche, intento dormir, sin mucho éxito. Cuanto más pienso en dormirme, más me cuesta, y cuanto más pienso en lo que podría pasar mañana… más rápido quiero que pase el tiempo. Lo cual tiene el efecto contrario, por supuesto. Jace y yo hemos quedado en vernos directamente por la tarde-noche, para que la excusa de dormir en casa de Izzy sea más creíble. Para qué voy a dormir en su casa si me he pasado allí todo el día. Así que me quedo vagando por la casa, pensando en qué ponerme, hablando con Izz por WhatsApp y pidiéndole consejos sobre la ropa interior. Al final yo solita tomo las decisiones, y a las 8 de la tarde, todavía muy de día en San Francisco, me voy a casa de los Lightwood.

- ¿Estamos solos? – pregunto al llegar.

- Sí. Ha habido un cambio de planes... espero que no te incomode. Estamos y vamos a seguir estando solos.

- Oh... ¿y eso? – digo con timidez.

- Bueno, parece ser que los planetas se han alineado, la madre de Simon ha cogido al resto de sus hermanos y se ha ido a ver a su hermana, y su padre tiene turno de noche. Así que me han dicho que se quedaban en casa de él.

- Está bien – pero no está bien, yo estoy empezando a hiperventilar. Ahora estamos solos, solos, sin nadie a quien acudir, sin mi mejor amiga en la habitación de al lado. - Está bien, en serio, no pasa nada.

La cara de Jace no me convence mucho, pero en el fondo, casi lo prefiero. Estoy segura de que esos dos la lían mucho follando, y me sentiría incómoda escuchándolos toda la noche. Así que me limito a pasear por el salón, cosa que parece desquiciar a Jace. Sé lo que quiere. Y sé que, al decirme que estamos y que estaremos solos, lo quiere ya.

- ¿Me enseñas tu cuarto? - le pregunto, con cara angelical.

- Por supuesto señorita. Acompáñame.

Su cuarto está al final del pasillo. Tiene una gran cama de matrimonio con sábanas oscuras, y un sencillo cabecero de madera casi negra.

- Me gusta tu cuarto – digo con una sonrisa.

- A mí me gustas tú en mi cuarto.

JACE POV

No puedo creerme la suerte que he tenido este fin de semana. No bromeaba cuando le dije a Clary que los planetas se habían alineado. Esta semana ha estado muy bien, nos hemos divertido mucho, pero yo quiero llevar la relación a otro nivel. Entiendo muy bien los motivos que tiene Clary para ir despacio, y por eso me he mantenido a raya, sin pasarme en nada. Pero si vamos a pasar de ser amigos a algo más, tienen que pasar _cosas_. No soy un pervertido ni nada de eso, sólo un ser humano. Y cuando una chica tan preciosa me besa y me acaricia… pues, qué voy a decir, no soy de piedra.

Clary está de camino convencida de que esto será una especie de cita doble/fiesta de pijama, pero estaremos solos. Ella y yo. Me da un ligero cosquilleo solo de pensarlo. Con el rollo de salir por ahí esta semana, conocernos, etc, hemos estado muy expuestos, y apenas he podido besarla o tocarla. Y que puedo decir, me apetece, me atrae su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su boca. Cuando ha llegado y le he contado lo que hay me ha dado la sensación de que tiene un poco de miedo. Espero que no sea así.

- ¿Me enseñas tu cuarto? – me pregunta como si nada. Tiene una carita tan inocente… me siento un depravado por pensar simplemente en tocarle las tetas.

- Por supuesto señorita. Acompáñame.

La situación es un poco tensa. Ambos en mi cuarto, de pie, sin saber qué decir. Katniss está preciosa con unos shorts vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta naranja, y unas chanclas. Quiero arrancárselo todo y tirarla en la cama. Pero no, Peeta, no puede ser así. Tómatelo con calma.

-Clary, ¿estás asustada? – le pregunto. Se le ve en la cara que algo pasa.

- No, Jace… solo que tengo miedo de tus expectativas para esta noche. Por si no pasan las cosas que quieres que pasen.

- Bueno, por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Mis expectativas ya se han cumplido. Estás aquí. Con eso me conformo.

En parte es la verdad, tenerla al lado y poder ver esas mejillas ruborizarse es mucho mejor que sólo pensar en ella. Pero también se lo digo para que se tranquilice. ¿Qué quiero que pase? La verdad, no lo sé. Tengo claro que el sexo está descartado, pero me gustaría poder acariciar ese cuerpo perfecto que tiene, poder verla en ropa interior, poder tocarnos… hacer algo íntimo, algo que lleve a esta amistad/relación al sitio adecuado. Además, dado que no tiene mucha experiencia, la idea de enseñarle a Clary me gusta. Saber que voy a ser yo quien derribe esos muros y, como Izzy diría, la pervierta.

- Oye Jace, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – Me pregunta de pronto Clary – puede que suene estúpido… - y saca la camiseta de Chicago que le regalé – pero mi madre lavó el otro día esta camiseta, y ya no huele a ti. ¿Te la pondrás para mí? – y me regala una sonrisa preciosa y tímida.

- Pues claro preciosa. Dámela.

No me lo pienso dos veces, y me quito la que llevo puesta. Katniss se me queda mirando muy fijamente, con la camiseta de Chicago en la mano, sin dármela. Está mirando mi torso desnudo muy concentrada, y puedo ver claramente que no sabe qué hacer. Yo no dudo. Jace, sé un hombre, da el paso y que la señorita te siga. Sé un caballero. Claro que lo soy, joder. Me acerco a Clary y tiro la camiseta que aún sostenía entre las manos al suelo, cojo su preciosa cara entre mis manos, y la beso. Clary se vuelve hambrienta, me besa, me muerde, me acaricia la piel desnuda con sus dedos y jadea sin parar. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me encanta verla así, tan lanzada, tan decidida y sin ningún pudor. Puede que su mente dude, pero ahora el que manda es su cuerpo, está muy claro.

De pronto Clary hace algo que me deja totalmente flipado y perplejo: se separa unos centímetros de mí y se quita la camiseta. Puede parecer un gesto tonto, pero sé que las chicas no ven igual verlas en bikini que en ropa interior. Y ella lo ha hecho, por decisión propia. Jace, reacciona, si lo ha hecho es por algo. Así que la levanto del suelo y la llevo a la cama. Debo decir que me lo he currado. Las sábanas son limpias, _of course_. Como aún entra sol por la ventana no me preocupa la luz, pero cuando se haga de noche, encenderé sólo la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Para que Clary no se sienta incómoda. He estado cocinando todo el día y le he preparado a Clary su comida favorita. Hasta he alquilado algunas pelis. Como he dicho, me lo he currado.

CLARY POV

No pienso. Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo. La sangre no me llega a la cabeza. Lo único que puedo hacer es besar esos perfectos labios, ese torso desnudo, esa mandíbula perfecta. Ni siquiera pienso cuando, en un arrebato de locura, me quito la camiseta, quedándome por primera vez en sujetador delante de un tío. Pero no es cualquier tío.

Jace se ha vuelto loco con el gesto, me ha llevado a la cama en brazos y creo que planea comerme entera. Sigo besándole los labios con avidez, pero haciendo caso a mi instinto, beso también su torso, lo acaricio, le miro con malicia y picardía. Son cosas que me salen solas, ya tendré tiempo de sentir vergüenza luego.

- Jace – le digo mirándole a los ojos. Pero me quedo callada, bloqueada. – Tú querrías…

- ¿El qué, preciosa? – dice jadeando.

¿Para qué hablar? Sin tiempo para que ninguno de los dos reaccione, beso a Jace, cojo su mano, y se la pongo en mi teta. Ambos gemimos ante el gesto. Jace empieza a hacer una especie de masaje que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Y eso que lo hace a través de la tela. Cuando pienso en cómo será sin sujetador un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Empiezo a tomar confianza y yo también le toco el cuerpo, todo él, excepto ESA parte. Aún no. Él tampoco me toca ahí, pero por lo demás, nos ponemos ciegos tocándonos y besándonos. Hace ya bastante rato que noto la erección de Peeta y, lejos de molestarme, me gusta. Vamos de un lado a otro de la cama. Ahora yo encima, luego él, ahora estamos de lado, ahora estamos tan faltos de oxígeno que tenemos que separarnos por momentos que acaban doliendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Nunca el suficiente. Quiero más.

Al final decidimos bajar a cenar algo. Comemos con calma y en silencio, mirándonos. No sé qué decir. Jace rompe el silencio.

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?- Me limito a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios – Ahí arriba… has estado increíble, Clary. Podría pasarme el día besándote. Y tocando ese perfecto cuerpo que tienes.

- Tú tampoco has estado mal – digo con una sonrisa. Estoy un poco sonrojada por sus palabras. Se pasaría el día tocándome. Uf.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

- Eh… - ¿¡no es obvio?! – no sé, ¿qué propones?

- He alquilado unas pelis. Por si te apetecía ver la tele un rato.

- Oh. Pues, vale, claro – en realidad no es mala idea, pero quiero poder tocar su torso desnudo de nuevo – Tráelas a ver.

Por un momento se me ocurre la idea de decirle que no me gusta ninguna, que nos vayamos a la cama ya, pero de todos modos, ahora mismo, sin el "calor del momento" me da mucho corte quitarme algo de ropa. Acabamos viendo una peli de aliens, ovnis, o algo así, y yo me quedo medio dormida sobre él. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy en la cama, totalmente vestida (Jace no se ha atrevido a desnudarme, buena señal) y Jace está a mi lado leyendo.

- ¿Jace? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto bostezando.

- El sueño ha pasado, preciosa. Te quedaste sopa cuando la peli iba por la mitad.

- Mierda, lo siento… siempre me pasa lo mismo.

- No te preocupes, no era muy buena. ¿Quieres… dormir ya? – no puedo creerme tal pregunta. Me quedo muda – como te has quedado dormida… pensé que querrías dormir ya.

- No – digo con decisión. – no quiero dormir.

Estamos los dos en la cama, mirándonos a los ojos. Nadie dice nada, nadie hace nada. Bien Clary, te toca a ti dar el primer paso ahora. Poco a poco, intentando que no me tiemble el pulso, me vuelvo a quitar la camiseta. Peeta no parece tan sorprendido esta vez. Hago un esfuerzo totalmente sobrehumano y me quito el pantalón. Esto sí parece dejar a Peeta un poco aturdido. Sus ojos van directamente a mis braguitas.

- Clary… ¿Estás segura? Es decir, si no estás cómoda con esto, ya sabes – asiento con la cabeza.

- Bueno, ahora tú – digo con decisión – haz lo propio. Quiero decir que te quites… la camiseta.

No lo tengo que decir dos veces, donde había una camiseta, ahora hay un perfecto torso desnudo. Pero Jace tampoco se queda ahí y se quita el pantalón. Yo me ruborizo automáticamente. Los bóxers no tapan mucho, que digamos. Jace me acaricia la cara, los hombros, el ombligo, las piernas. Nos besamos despacio, suavemente, sin pegarnos _del todo_. Estoy tan a gusto… tan bien, que sin darme cuenta estoy tumbada bajo suyo y estamos totalmente pegados. Lo único que separa nuestros cuerpos es la fina tela de la ropa interior. El calor empieza a subir, y nos besamos, nos mordemos, nos reímos. Jace me besa el escote hasta donde el sujetador le permite. Lo mismo hace con mi barriga y mis braguitas. Yo acaricio alrededor de su bóxer, y rozo un par de veces su pene. Parece duro y caliente. De pronto me sorprendo y digo:

- Déjame verlo.

La cara de Jace es un poema. Me mira, se mira la entrepierna, y me vuelve a mirar. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Es como si de pronto yo fuese la que está segura, y él el que está nervioso. Despacio, demasiado despacio, empieza a bajarse el calzoncillo. Todavía parece indeciso cuando de un solo jalón se lo quita todo. Y yo la veo.

- Oh dios mío – susurro – es… tan grande. ¿La puedo tocar?

Ahora supongo que Jace tendrá cara de cuadro, o de novela, o algo. Digamos que cara de sorpresa masiva. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo a contestarme, mi mano agarra con delicadeza todo su miembro, y Jace suelta un gemido. Está muy caliente, y muy dura. Empiezo a masturbar a Jace poco a poco (eso sé cómo se hace) y él se va relajando. Tumbado en la cama, se apoya en sus codos y me mira a los ojos. Su mirada es totalmente diferente a las otras que le he visto. No es solo hambre, es perversión, es vicio. Me doy cuenta de lo cachondo que está y le miro con cara perversa, sin que mi mano pare.

- Clary, ¿sabes cómo acaba esto? – y con la cabeza señala a mi mano y su trabajo.

- Ahá – digo tranquilamente. No sé como mi voz puede parecer tan calmada. Esto es, obviamente, lo más erótico que he hecho nunca.

- Pues… no me queda mucho – dice Jace entre jadeos, echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Qué poderosa me siento. Qué perversa. Qué diferente. Algo dentro de mí ha hecho _clic_ y me ha hecho ver las cosas de manera diferente. Sí, le sigo teniendo miedo al gran momento, pero ahora mismo… ahora mismo sólo quiero ver cómo Jace disfruta gracias a mí. Eso no es malo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo para eso he venido hasta aquí, por eso le pedí a Izz consejos, y para eso me he puesto ropa interior bonita y me he preocupado de no tener ni un solo pelo fuera de su sitio. ¿Cómo será tener algo así – y me refiero a lo que tengo entre las manos – dentro de mí? ¿Y en la boca? ¡Imposible! ¿Qué sabor tendrá? ¿Y el semen? ¿Estará caliente? ¿Sabrá asqueroso? ¿Me dolerá? Al dolor le tengo miedo.

De pronto empiezo a notar el líquido viscoso, caliente, y blanco, que sale del cuerpo de Jace, mientras el emite un gemido gutural que le sale de lo más hondo de su ser. Creo que está diciendo algo, pero no le entiendo en absoluto. Quizás sólo sea un "asdljahsdfñlajdhfs" hablado.

- Te… te ha gustado? – le pregunto al cabo de un momento.

- Bufffff Clary, ¿tú qué crees? Toma cariño – y me pasa un pañuelo para limpiarme – pues sí, me ha gustado. A ver, repasemos. Tengo a la chica más guapa de todo San Francisco en mi cama, en ropa interior. Además del placer de verla, puedo hacer esto cuando quiera – se acerca y me besa con bastante fervor – y esto – y sin dejar de besarme empieza a tocar mi cuerpo. – Encima de todo eso, esa misma chica, que por cierto eres tú, me acaba de hacer una paja increíble.

Mi cara empalidece un poco ante esa palabra. Es lo que he hecho. Empiezo a ser consciente de mi atrevimiento. Pero no, no me arrepiento. Lo he hecho porque quería. Tenía – y sigo teniendo – curiosidad.

- Me alegro. Era… mi primera vez.

- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho tan bien?

- He visto porno – reconozco avergonzada – con los amigos, ya sabes, trasteando en la tele los sábados por la noche.

- Mi pequeña _porn star_ – me dice riéndose - ¿alguna vez has visto lo que le hacen a las chicas para que… para que tengan un orgasmo? – niego con la cabeza. La verdad es que nunca lo he visto, aunque me imagino de qué va. – Pues no te preocupes. Lo vas a vivir en tus propias carnes ahora mismo – y me sonríe muy maliciosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, no se si sea necesario volver a repetirlo pero nunca me cansare, este fic es de munloka!C;

JACE POV

¿Cómo describir la última hora? Increíble. Alucinante. Caliente. Sexual. Cachonda. Excitante. Si Clary ya me dejó de piedra antes, al quitarse la camiseta, lo de ahora me ha dejado hecho hormigón. Primero se desnuda lentamente, quedándose en ropa interior, luego me hace desnudarme a mí, y cuando estamos en medio de un increíble y eterno beso, me dice que quiere vérmela. No he articulado palabra. Clary con cara de vicio. Cara de estar segura, al menos en este instante, de lo que quiere. Y quiere polla. Y, bueno, yo tengo que complacerla, ¿no? Así que no me niego y me bajo los calzoncillos.

- Oh dios mío – susurra hipnotizada – es… tan grande. ¿La puedo tocar?

¿Qué si la puedes tocar? Adelante preciosa, no soy yo quien te lo va a impedir. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a contestar, y cuando me doy cuenta, la mano de Clary empieza a hacerme una paja. Oh, dios, esto es demasiado. En estos momentos me siento como si fuese mi primera vez, estoy hasta nervioso. Es TAN placentero, que los jadeos y los gemidos me salen solos. No me reprimo, no puedo hacerlo. La mano suave de Clary se mueve casi de manera natural, como si lo hubiese estado practicando. Está totalmente absorta en lo que hace, no puede apartar la mirada de mi pene, y yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella.

- Clary, ¿sabes cómo acaba esto? – le digo señalando la paja que me está haciendo.

- Ajá.

- Pues… no me queda mucho – digo entre jadeos. Parece tan tranquila, pero a la vez tan malvada y perversa… me gusta esta faceta de Clary, sin duda.

Los minutos pasan y entonces llega. Desde lo más hondo de mi ser empiezo a notar un inmenso placer, imposible de explicar a no ser que se haya experimentado previamente. Se me pone la piel de gallina, se me tensan los músculos y la sangre se me concentra en un solo sitio. Hago un gran esfuerzo para que el semen no salga directamente disparado a la cara de Clary, y consigo que salga despacio, sobre su mano. Estoy exhausto. Sigo jadeando. Ha sido… dios, ha sido una paja de puta madre. Clary me pregunta si me ha gustado. Me río. ¿Que si me ha gustado? En fin, supongo que no entiende que orgasmo y placer van de la mano. Si a uno no le gusta, no se corre, tan fácil como eso.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho tan bien? – le pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

- He visto porno. Con los amigos, ya sabes, trasteando en la tele los sábados por la noche.

- ¡Mi pequeña _porn star_! – Le digo riéndome - ¿alguna vez has visto lo que le hacen a las chicas para que… para que tengan un orgasmo? – ella niega con la cabeza, muy seria. Ya ha vuelto la cara vergonzosa. – Pues no te preocupes. Lo vas a vivir en tus propias carnes ahora mismo – y me propongo, obviamente, devolverle el favor. – ¿Has tenido alguna vez un orgasmo?

- Uhm, creo que no.

- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca, nunca?

- No – me dice avergonzada – ¿Es malo?

- No. Pero me parece raro. Creí que te tocarías tú misma.

- ¡Qué dices! – Me dice alteradísima – A ver. No es que sea de esas que piensa que es asqueroso. Simplemente… nunca me ha hecho falta. No sabía lo que era un calentón. No me he visto necesitada de tocarme porque me moría de ganas. ¿Entiendes?

- Y ahora… dirías que tienes ganas de tocarte? ¿Dirías que estás cachonda?

Clary se sonroja. Incluso con poca luz le veo las mejillas ardiendo. Debe estar chorreando.

- Sí, supongo que sí – susurra.

- Clary, tranquila, cariño. Esto no es algo directo. A ver si me explico. Ahora mismo, cuando tú me has hecho esa maravillosa paja, no lo tenías en mente, ¿no? No ha sido en plan, vale, este es el objetivo, vengo, le beso, y le toco. ¿A que no? – Ella niega con la cabeza – pues esto es lo mismo. No se trata de que te tengas que tumbar y que yo haga el resto. Es algo que surge. Hoy, mañana, la semana que viene. Pero en fin, tienes que saber que… yo me suelo "desahogar" muchas noches… porque se me hace insoportable, hasta doloroso, no hacerlo.

- A veces me quedo con un calor dentro, un escalofrío, una sensación, como si fuese un latigazo interior. ¿Es algo así?

- Multiplícalo por mil.

- Guau. No soy capaz de imaginarlo.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente? Tú sólo dime si te gustaría probarlo. Y dejemos que salga solo, cuando sea. No te pares a pensar, "este es el momento, ahora va a pasar". Ya sucederá. Si tú quieres.

- La verdad es que sí que me gustaría que pasara.

- Vale, pues no te preocupes.

- Tengo que… desnudarme?

Me quedo pensando un momento. Sin duda disfrutaría mucho, mucho más, porque tanto las partes que la ropa interior le tapa son las más sensibles y erógenas.

- Depende. ¿Por cuánto quieres multiplicar el placer?

- Por el máximo – me dice muy seria. Leo en sus ojos determinación y hambre. Sin duda, debe estar cachondísima.

- Pues sí. Tienes que desnudarte para mí.

CLARY POV

No tengo miedo. Repítelo, Clary. No tengo miedo. Me he vuelto loca y me he puesto a tocarle a Jace, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, que, en realidad, lo es. Y ahora le toca a él tocarme a mí. Quiero disfrutar. Quiero notar ese calor. Y quiero sentir el máximo placer posible. Porque ver a Jace jadeando de esa manera, ver como su polla crecía en mi mano hasta correrse, ha sido demasiado para el cuerpo. Me ha puesto a mil. Así que aquí estoy, quitándome el sujetador poco a poco. Jace no puede quitar sus ojos de mis tetas. Me da la sensación de que saltará encima de mí en cualquier momento.

- No te quites las braguitas aún – me dice con los ojos fijos en mi pecho – vamos a dejar eso para luego.

- Vale – respondo con timidez.

- Relájate, preciosa. Vas a disfrutar mucho. Y créeme cuando te digo que, después de probarlo, vas a querer más.

"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo", me repito a mí misma.

- ¿Qué hago? – Jace se ríe.

- Dejar de agobiarte. Por favor. Sólo… ven aquí y bésame.

Y le hago caso. Entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos casi desnudos en un beso más hambriento de lo normal. Jace empieza a besar mi escote, pero no se queda ahí. Ahora ya no tiene impedimento ninguno, así que empieza a besarme una teta mientras me acaricia la otra. Yo me siento morir de placer. Cada vez que su lengua pasa por mi pezón, una corriente eléctrica viaja a mi entrepierna. Noto húmedas mis braguitas. Mis jadeos y gemidos hacen sonreír a Jace. Se nota que él también está disfrutando, además le noto la enorme erección que tiene rozando mis piernas. Está totalmente desnudo.

Todo son corrientes eléctricas, cuando Jace me besa, cuando besa mis pezones, les da pequeños mordiscos, cuando el pene de Jace roza mis piernas, cuando yo lo busco con mis manos y lo toco fugazmente… creo que no puedo más, mi cuerpo es un horno, y tengo la sensación de que voy a explotar, algo me dice que la expresión "no aguantaré mucho" se puede referir a lo que me está pasando ahora mismo. Entonces Jace va a mis bragas y me las arranca de un tirón. Ya me da igual, me da igual todo, yo solo quiero sentir este placer eternamente. Con sus hábiles dedos, Jace busca algo entre los pliegues de mi entrepierna. Y cuando lo encuentra, yo me siento morir.

Mi espalda de arquea violenta e involuntariamente. Empiezo a gritar. Sólo los besos de Jace hacen que los gritos no despierten a medio barrio. Mi cuerpo se estremece ante lo que está haciendo. Algo está tocando, algo que tengo ahí, que es el centro del placer de todo mi cuerpo. Es un botón que tocas y que hace que se desmorone todo. No quiero que pare. Me oigo susurrarle "más" al oído, mientras cierro los ojos y me concentro en el placer. Jace introduce un dedo, luego dos, en mi húmeda cueva, y empieza a meter/sacar sus dedos de forma constante. De pronto lo noto, noto como todas las células de mi cuerpo se están concentrando en un solo sitio. Hay un calor, una fuerza, un impulso, que me hace explotar. Mi cuerpo es un espasmo viviente. Me agarro al cuerpo de Jace, le beso, le muerdo, gimiendo cual posesa, disfrutando hasta el último segundo. La sensación es realmente indescriptible. Siento que todo mi cuerpo está convulsionando, que alguien ha abierto la compuerta de una presa cerrada a presión. Es placer puro, en toda su extensión. Dudo que haya nada mejor que esto en el mundo. Me quedo tumbada en la cama, intentando que mi respiración se tranquilice.

- ¿Estás bien, Clary?

- Oh, ya lo creo – le contesto con una sonrisa – creo que nunca había estado mejor.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – me dice sonriendo.

- Ha sido… maravilloso. Inexplicable. Y, por suerte, repetible – y me río de nuevo.

- Te dije que querrías más.

- Sí. Pero… no hace falta que sea ahora mismo, ¿no? Me siento… exhausta.

- Es normal. Acabas de tener un orgasmo, preciosa. Tu primer orgasmo. Espero que lo recuerdes con cariño – me dice acariciándome la mejilla.

- Con mucho más cariño del que puedas imaginar – le digo mirándole a los ojos. Este hombre es perfecto. Y yo me estoy enamorando de él.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro y sus brazos rodeándome, desnudos. Me siento la mujer (porque ya me siento mujer, mujer) más afortunada del planeta.

Cuando me despierto estoy sola en la cama. Jace no está, pero su olor permanece entre las sábanas. Sonrío recordando lo de anoche. Qué fuerte. Puede que para otra persona "no sea para tanto", pero para mí fue… muy especial. Huelo desde aquí el desayuno. Qué suerte tener un novio pastelero, digo para mis adentros. Novio. Qué bien suena. Busco mi ropa, que está desperdigada por la habitación, y bajo. Jace lleva la camiseta de Chicago, se ha acordado de mi petición.

- Buenos días preciosa. ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¿Entonces no ha sido todo un sueño? – bromeo.

- No, ha sido todo muy real – y se acerca para besarme.

- Mmmmm estoy hambrienta, y eso huele de maravilla.

- Pues, ¡a la mesa! – lo grita más alto de lo normal, y de pronto veo que Isabelle y Simon se acercan.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¿Quieres decir que qué hago en mi casa? Pues desayunar, bonita. Bueno, ¿habéis dormido bien? ¿Habéis dormido? – Me dice Izzy guiñándome un ojo – tienes cara de cansado, hermanito.

- Pues hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien – contesta con una sonrisa – Vamos Izz, suéltalo. Lo estás deseando.

- Ayyyy es que estoy tan contenta – dice sonriendo y aplaudiendo – de que haya pasado… lo que sea que ha pasado.

Me mira y me hace gestos que quieren decir "luego me lo cuentas todo". Yo me río, miramos a Jace, nos reímos las dos, y los chicos se encogen de hombros. Tras el desayuno, un buen baño en la piscina me acaba de despertar. Simon e Izzy se han quedado dormidos en las tumbonas, no deben haber dormido mucho esta noche. Jace se me acerca. Su escultural cuerpo, en bañador, con esa mirada perversa, me hace estremecer. No hace falta que diga nada, me besa en los labios, y yo por inercia, y al estar en el agua, rodeo con mis piernas su cuerpo.

- Cuidado con despertar al pajarito, nena… - me susurra al oído.

- Lo siento, perdón… – y me aparto cortada.

- Clary, no seas tonta, estaba de coña – y me acerca de nuevo – es muy… placentero notarte cerca. Y si me pongo cachondo – dice muy bajito – es porque mi… ¿novia? Está preciosa en bikini.

- Sabes, no me gusta ponerle etiquetas a las cosas, pero suena muy bien eso de "novia". Me hace pensar que… que soy tuya. Me gustas mucho – digo ruborizada en un susurro.

- Y tú a mí.

El fin de semana se pasa volando, y el domingo por la noche me entra bajón. Otra vez a casa, a dormir sola en mi enorme cama, sin nadie a quien abrazar o besar. Sí, ya sé que veré a Jace, que quedaremos y eso, pero no es lo mismo. A pesar de que haga sólo una semana que Jace me besó en el sofá de su casa, ha sido una de las semanas más intensas de mi vida. Jace me acerca a casa, y voy a darle un beso de despedida cuando me dice:

- ¿Se lo contarás a tus padres? Lo nuestro.

- Guau. No sé, no había pensado en ello. ¿Por?

- Bueno, había pensado que así podría venir a tu casa sin tener que inventar excusas, y tú podrías venir a la mía aunque Izz no esté. No quiero esconderme, Clary. Eres mi novia. No se lo gritaré al mundo, pero no quiero ocultarlo.

- Jace… te entiendo muy bien pero es que, no me atrevo. Soy la tímida de la familia. Hasta Jhony, que es dos años menor que yo, es mucho más avanzado que yo. Creo que ni es virgen – digo en un susurro – el muy guarra.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? Me vengo un día a tu casa, y se lo contamos. No es el fin del mundo, Clary, sólo es aparecer y decir, eh, ¿os acordáis de este chico? Pues ahora es mi novio. Punto pelota.

- Vale, vale, está bien – cedo – ya te digo que día de esta semana estarán mis padres.

- Esta noche será raro dormir sin tenerte entre mis brazos – dice finalmente Jace.

- Lo sé. Pienso dormir con la camiseta de Chicago todas las noches.

- Ven aquí – Jace me abraza, me besa el pelo, nos despedimos y se marcha.

A lo largo de la semana empiezan a surgirme planes, así que no noto tanto la ausencia de Jace. Obviamente le puedo ver cuando quiera, pero no tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo se me hace difícil. Llegados a este punto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta, y de que me estoy pillando en serio de él. El enamoramiento sigue su curso. Me asusta, porque no sé hasta qué punto él está por mí. Quedamos el jueves para la "charla" con mis padres. Los días previos los paso en la playa, con Kaeli, Maia y Jordan.

- Bueno Kaeli, ¿piensas lanzarte a Meliorn o no? Te juro que si no lo haces os raptaré y os encerraré en algún sitio hasta que le digas algo – dice Jordan.

- Pues, ¿sabéis qué? Se lo voy a contar. No tengo nada que perder. El no ya lo tengo.

- ¡Así se habla! – Dice Maia – ahora hay que organizar algo, una fiesta, una merienda, LO QUE SEA, y esperar a que surja la magia.

- Voy a necesitar ayuda chicas. ¿Vamos de compras mañana? Me vendría bien algo de ropa nueva.

Por supuesto, aceptamos encantadas. En el centro comercial, todas compramos algo, aunque Kaeli es la que más fondo de armario necesita. Se compra un bikini blanco, que queda precioso en contraste de su oscura piel, con detalles dorados. También sandalias, shorts, y algunas camisetas veraniegas. Yo acabo comprándome un conjunto de ropa interior bastante sugerente que sé que volverá loco a Jace. De las tres, Maia es con diferencia la que más experiencia tiene, y se pasa la tarde haciéndonos preguntas y dándonos consejos.

- ¡Kaeli! Deja de pensar, por favor. Tienes que dejar que fluya todo – le riñe Maia – dándole vueltas a todo lo único que conseguirás es alejarlo de ti. Y tenemos que conseguir que caiga en tus redes.

- Tranquila Kaeli, te entiendo perfectamente – la defiendo yo – yo también me lo pienso todo mucho. Al fin y al cabo, Kaeli no sólo quiere a Meliorn para pasear de la mano… ¿no?

- ¿Con ese cuerpo? No, no sólo lo quiero para eso – dice un poco colorada.

- Pues ya sabes – sigue Maia – relájate y, simplemente, deja que entre en ti. Literalmente.

- Qué bruta eres Maia. Eh chicas, ¿quién es esa? – Digo señalando con la cabeza a una chica que tenemos a unos 15 metros – me suena mogollón…

- ¡Oh! Es Aline. Debe haber vuelto de permiso – me informa Kaeli. – Ya sabes, está en el ejército.

- ¿En serio?

- Clary, ¿no sabes quién es? – me pregunta Maia con la voz extraña.

- Me suena, pero no sé de qué. Iba a nuestro instituto, creo.

- Sí, y ha sido la novia de Jace de toda la vida. Hasta que se fue a Chicago.

Mi cara empalidece al instante. La chica sin duda es guapísima. Delgada y atlética, con una mirada traviesa de ojos oscuros. Sin poder evitarlo imagino las manos de Jace sobre ella.

- Clary, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando. Jace es tu novio. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Mis amigas tienen razón. Eso pasó hace, al menos, dos años. Por lo que Jace me ha estado contando, en Chicago no ha estado con nadie en serio, estaba demasiado concentrado en las clases. Ha tenido algún que otro rollo de una noche, pero nada más. Me contó que tuvo una novia en el instituto, y recuerdo que le dije, "sí, te veía con una chica morena de vez en cuando". El definió la relación como un poco "destructiva" aunque afirmaba que eran grandes amigos. Por supuesto, no se me ocurrió preocuparme en ningún momento, hasta que vi a la mujer en la que se había convertido la ex de mi novio.

De pronto la tal Aline se gira y abraza a alguien que acaba de llegar a su encuentro. No me lo puedo creer, es Camille. Camille, con su ojo aún un poco morado. Nos mira y se acerca a nosotras.

- ¿Qué pasa, Fray? Aquí no tienes cojones de ponerte gallita, ¿a qué no?

- Y tú que, necesitas guardaespaldas? – le digo – tanto miedo me tienes, Camille?

- Hagamos esto de manera civilizada. Tú y yo, a las 8, en el aparcamiento.

Yo empiezo a reírme.

- No estás en una maldita película, Camille. Esto es la vida real. No pienso pelearme contigo. Aunque te advierto de que sé defenderme.

- Mira zorra – dice casi en un susurro – tú y la perra de mi amiga me habéis puesto en evidencia delante de mucha gente. Y puede que no lo entiendas porque eres una perdedora de mierda, pero tengo una reputación que mantener. Así que mejor vigila tus espaldas, porque decía en serio lo de la venganza.

- Camille, creo que aún no lo entiendes. Todo el mundo te odia. Eres una engreída. Una egoísta. Una zorra. Una buscona. No te tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a tu guardaespaldas. Mi único consejo es que te largues de aquí, porque nadie te echará de menos.

Camille tiene los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas, pero consigue no derramar ninguna. Sin duda, debe ser por la práctica. Casi me da lástima. Pero solo casi.

- Vámonos de aquí, Ali.

- Dale recuerdos a tu novio, Fray. Un día de estos iré a hacerle una visita – me dice Aline, y me guiña un ojo.

Estas putas me van a traer problemas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Historia de espero que les guste el fic.**

Toco el timbre de casa de los Light y me encuentro a la última persona que pensaba ver esta semana: Aline. Empapada de arriba abajo, en bikini. _Great_.

- Oh, cariño, lo siento, pero no compramos galletas de las _Girls Scout_ – me espeta Aline. Me guiña un ojo y me cierra la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Quién es? – oigo a Jace decir detrás de la puerta.

- Una pringada con pinta de vender galletas scout. Anda, volvamos a la piscina.

- No seas borde, Ali.

- Cariño, soy yo, recuérdalo.

Jace abre la puerta con cara de ir a disculparse a alguien que supuestamente vende galletas cuando me ve tanto a mí como a mi cara de mala ostia.

- ¡Clary! Oh, lo siento mucho cielo, pasa. Ven.

- Jace, que haces hablando con la Scout esa?

- Aline, déjalo ya, esta chica se llama Clarisssa y es mi novia.

- Ya, ya sé quién es. No sabía que te iban las mosquitas muertas.

La miro con cara de asco y se va a la piscina.

- Lo siento mucho Clary, no sabía que venías.

- Lo sé, quería darte una sorpresa. Ya veo que no ha sido buena idea. ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy.

- ¡No, espera! No te vayas. ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

- Pues porque tu ex está en tu piscina y no para de tontear contigo.

- Espera, tú crees que Aline y yo… ¿algo? ¿Estás loca, Clary? Nunca haría nada que pudiese hacerte daño. Y desde luego, nunca te engañaría. Es como la relación que Simon y tú tenéis. Lo creas o no, Aline y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años.

- No temo por ti, Jace. Temo por ella. Sé de qué palo va. Tiene pinta de darle igual si tienes novia o no. Ya la vi el otro día en el centro comercial, con Camile. ¿No te lo ha contado? Son amiguísimas. Y ya sabes cómo es Camille.

- No seas tonta Clary. Ven, date un baño, y ya verás como Aline no supone ningún peligro. Además, Camille no está, ni estará. No pienso dejar que entre en esta casa nunca más.

- No tengo bikini – respondo borde.

- Pues le coges prestado uno a mi hermana. Has venido a verme, ¿no? ¡Pues aquí estoy! Pero si me vuelves loco, tontita – y me da un besito en la nariz. Consigue hacerme sonreír siempre.

Al final me quedo, pero mosqueada. No aguanto a Aline y ella no me aguanta a mí, pero sí que es cierto que entre ellos se llevan genial. No paran de contar historietas del instituto de sus viejos tiempos. Yo no entro en las conversaciones. Jace intenta incluirme todo el rato, pero ''Ali'' no cede.

- Creo que… - empiezo a decir, pero Aline me interrumpe.

- Pues el otro día me pasó una cosa increíble, Jace, en el aeropuerto de camino a aquí. Oh, decías algo, mosquita muerta? No estaba escuchando.

- Eso es porque nunca escuchas algo que no sea tu propia voz, Aline – suelta Izz detrás de mí. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Isabelle! Qué bien me conoces. Soy lo que más amo en este mundo – le contesta Aline con cara de superioridad.

- Bonito bikini, pequeña – me dice Izzy sonriendo.

- Perdona, vine de improvisto, y no traía uno puesto…

- Cariño, te queda mejor que a mí. Quédatelo. Tengo muchísimos. ¿Te quedas mucho, cabo Penhallow? – dice con voz borde. Isabelle tampoco aguanta a Aline. Tengo que contarle lo de Camille, va a flipar.

- Por suerte para ti, no. He quedado esta noche, así que me voy a ir yendo. Ya nos veremos, o no. Adiós perdedoras. Ciao guapetón.

Cuando Aline se va, Izz me pone al día. Al parecer su relación sexual con Simon está llegando a su fin.

- Ya nos conocemos los cuerpos demasiado bien. Se está acabando la magia del principio.

- Izz, llevas acostándote con él una semana.

- Sí tía, pero cuando follas con alguien 5 veces al día, las cosas pasan 5 veces más rápido de lo normal. Es como si llevásemos dos meses, por lo menos. Ya lo hemos hecho en todas partes, de todas las maneras. Ya sabes, es el antojo. He comido hasta reventar y ahora ya no quiero más de eso en mucho tiempo. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal?

- Bien – contesto secamente.

- Clary, no te molestes por la zorra esa de Penhallow. Con suerte, la semana que viene está de nuevo en Irak, o donde sea que está destinada, y no la veamos más.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa. El otro día la vi con Camille.

Le pongo al día con todo lo que pasó en el centro comercial, y el recibimiento que me ha dado Aline en la puerta.

- ¡Esas putas! Piensan vengarse de verdad. ¿Qué crees que harán?

- Intentarán hacernos daño en lo que más nos duele. Temo que… que pase algo con Jace, que lo usen contra mí, o algo peor. Me gusta mucho, tu hermano – digo de pronto.

- Ya lo sé, se nota mucho.

- Sabes cómo es Camille. Es capaz de lo que sea…

- Mira, aunque drogase a Jace y lo violase… ugh, eso ha sonado fatal. Lo que quiero decir es que no estamos en el instituto, Clary. Ahora viene aquí Camille, se acerca a Jace, y le estampa un beso, y… ¿qué pasaría? Nada. Porque mi hermano te quiere a ti, y a nadie más.

- Ya, tienes razón. Pero tenemos que estar alerta. No me fío nada. Además, nadie besa a mi novio, ¿entendido? Por cierto, tengo novedades – digo en un susurro – de tipo sexual. Al final el otro día no te conté nada. Creo que… a pesar de que no sé cuándo será… creo que vamos a hacerlo.

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerse lo que le digo.

- ¡AMIGA! ¿Cuando hemos pasado de "sólo nos hemos besado" a "vamos a follar"?

- ¡Quieres hablar más bajo! No es algo que haya hablado con Jace. Desde luego, no creo que tenga que preguntarle si quiere hacerlo. Pero… en fin, el otro día pasaron cosas, _cosas_. Ya sabes, la noche que tú estabas con Simon y yo me quedé a solas con Jace…

- Quieres decir cosas más allá de besos. Oh my god. Cuéntamelo. Pero, espera. Cuéntamelo como si fuese… cualquier actor joven tío bueno del momento.

- Mmmmmm ya lo tengo. Dean Geyer. Ese tío está buenísimo.

- Siiiiiii ese es el nuevo de Glee. Quien fuese la zorra de Lea Michelle para rodar con él.

- Bueno, pues el otro día, tu hermano y yo… digo, Dean. Dean y yo, estuvimos "intimando". Yo… - respiro muy hondo, cierro los ojos, y pronuncio las palabras – le toqué. Con mis manos. Y él a mí. Con sus enormes manos. Mi cosa. Ya me entiendes. Bueno di algo, no? Fuiste tú la que me dijo que el siguiente paso era ese.

- Eres… - aquí me espero una lista larga de improperios hacia mi persona – eres, sin duda, la mejor alumna que he tenido jamás. Qué orgullosa estoy. Ven aquí – y me abraza muy fuerte – campeona, sé que debió costarte mucho.

- La verdad es que fue más fácil de lo que creía. Las manos de "Dean" son hábiles – y la miro riéndome.

- Entonces – y se cerciora de decirlo bajito esta vez - ¿para cuándo el folleteo?

- No lo sé… por ahora, mañana he quedado con mis padres y le vamos a decir que nos estamos viendo. No quiero tener que mentir cada vez que quiera verle. Y joder, me he ganado un verano de hacer lo que me dé la real gana. Tengo 18 años, he sacado unas notas impecables, ya tengo plaza en la universidad, y quiero vivir la vida.

- Vaya Clarissa, ¿has estado ensayando el discurso?

- Un poco, sí – reconozco – es parte de lo que quiero decir a mis padres. Es que, sabes… me siento, como decirlo. No fracasada, para nada. Pero siento que me estoy perdiendo una parte importante de algo. Sé que acostarse con un tío no es para tanto, pero joder, yo no sabía lo que era ni un puto orgasmo. Y quiero vivir esa parte de la vida. Lo que más me jode es que he sido yo misma la que ha puesto las barreras todo este tiempo. Soy una gilipollas.

- No. Dices gilipolleces, sí, pero no eres una gilipollas. Simplemente necesitabas un empujoncito. Yo me voy a dar un descanso de tíos por un tiempo.

- ¿En serio? No me lo digas: una semana por lo menos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me lo dice con los ojos súper abiertos, de sorpresa real, y yo empiezo a reír tanto que se me saltan las lágrimas.

- Dios Isabelle, me matas, en serio. Pero te quiero igual. Anda, vamos dentro.

- Espera. Quiero zanjar esto ya. Mi semana de celibato empieza… - teclea algo en el móvil – ahora mismo. He avisado a Simon por WhatsApp.

- Estás fatal de la cabeza, Lightwood.

-x-

Es jueves y son las 18:58. Jace llegará de un momento a otro. Mis padres están en el salón, leyendo cosas aburridas. Jhony está arriba, seguramente ensimismad en tumblr. Yo ya no estoy nerviosa. He llegado a ese punto en el que, al estar tan cerca el acontecimiento importante, y no tener vuelta atrás, los nervios han desaparecido. Me pasa mucho. Todo pasa rapidísimo. Jace toca el timbre, le abro, está guapísimo con una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta con cuello redondo y unos vaqueros blancos ajustados. Me da la mano, entramos en el salón, intercambiamos unas incómodas palabras con mis padres, y listo.

- Entonces… ¿os parece bien?

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy harta de los novias de tu hermano – dice mi padre – este chico al menos sé que es de buena familia, y tiene buena pinta. No sé de dónde saca tu hermano a esas muchachitas.

- Bueno, pues nos vamos. Hasta luego mamá, hasta luego papá.

- Adiós pajarito, divertíos – dice mi madre.

- ¿Qué es eso de pajarito? – me susurra Jace al oído.

- Nada… una historia para otro día.

- Vaya, aún no me lo creo, son las 19:10 y ya estamos fuera de tu casa. Esperaba gritos y maldiciones. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y conoces a mis padres?

- Ah, han vuelto?

- Sí, esta mañana fui a recogerlos.

- Vale. Me da palo, porque les conozco de todo este año, y bueno… es como que contárselo a un desconocido me da igual, porque no le conozco. Pero creo que les caigo bien. Espero.

- Mira, aunque te odiasen, que sé que no es así, me daría igual. ¿Tú me quieres? – la pregunta me deja bloqueada por un momento, y creo que asiento con la cabeza – pues ya está. Vamos.

"¿Tú me quieres?". La pregunta retumba en mi cabeza durante todo el trayecto. Ha sonado tan natural, tan obvia. La observación del adolescente sanfranciscano me ha hecho llegar a un par de conclusiones.

Cuando alguien empieza a salir con alguien, lo hace sin más. ¿Que nos hemos enrollado en una fiesta? ¡Salgamos juntos! Ya surgirá el amor. ¿Que no sabía ni tu nombre pero el otro día en la playa pasó algo? Se aplica la misma norma. La gente sale primero, y se enamora después. Aunque hay raras excepciones de personas idiotas que llevan enamoradas la una de la otra años pero no se lo dicen porque, como he dicho, son idiotas.

Cuando dos personas son de verdad amigos, nunca sale el amor. Existe el amor fraternal, punto. En algunas raras ocasiones hay amigos que lo intentan, fracasan, y nunca vuelven a ser los mismos amigos que antes.

Por tanto, no me debo sentir culpable al no amar a Jace antes de enrollarme con él. La pregunta es cuándo sale el amor. Qué es el amor. Cuánto tiempo debe pasar antes de acostarte con tu novio. Cuándo decir te quiero. Porque yo quiero a Jace. De un modo u otro, le quiero. Quizás no sea amor verdadero, pero tampoco sé lo que es eso. ¿Qué siento cuando estoy con él? Estoy feliz. Sonrío. Aprendo (de todo). Me hace sentir especial. Tengo ganas de besarle todo el tiempo. TODO. EL. TIEMPO. Es agotador. Y sé que no se trata de un antojo. Así que me paso todo el viaje en coche en silencio, pensando, y asintiendo con la cabeza a mis propios pensamientos. Parezco una lunática.

Con los Lightwood es casi más rápido que con mis padres, aunque ellos son más efusivos, me abrazan, y realmente parecen contentos. Oigo al padre de Peeta, Robert, decir, "es una buena chica, me gusta para Jace", y a su madre, Maryse, asentir y añadir "y es muy lista, acabó la primera de su clase".

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – me dice Jace cuando ya hemos terminado los discursos.

- Ahora vamos a comernos el mundo – le respondo. Y el asiente con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente nos quedamos solos por la tarde en su casa. Yo no dudo ni un segundo lo que me apetece hacer. Jace me mira enarcando una ceja y me señala las escaleras. Subimos corriendo haciendo una carrera. Somos como niños. Después de conocer nuestros cuerpos un poco mejor nos quedamos tumbados en su cama, boca arriba, jadeando.

- ¿El sexo es mejor que esto? – le pregunto de pronto.

- ¿Que tocarse, quieres decir?

- Sí, que masturbarse – la palabra cada vez me incomoda menos.

- Oh pequeña, no te haces una idea.

- Pero al fin y al cabo, es casi lo mismo, ¿no?

- Bueno, el fin es el mismo: llegar al orgasmo. Pero no tiene nada que ver. Es como si me comparas la bollería industrial con los pasteles que yo hago. Sí, ambos son dulces. Y sí, ambos quitan el hambre. Pero no se pueden comparar.

- ¿Qué lo hace tan diferente? ¿Tan especial?

- Veamos… intentaré explicártelo. Piensa en cuando tú me tocas a mí. Usas tu mano, ¿verdad? Pero tu mano tiene un tamaño… limitado, por decirlo de algún modo. No puede… abarcarlo todo. Pero con la penetración es diferente… la presión está por todos lados, y es increíble. Además está el calor, hablamos de meter el pene en un sitio estrecho, caliente, y viscoso. Puede parecer asqueroso, pero es delicioso.

- ¿Y por qué es tan placentero para las tías? Entiendo tu razonamiento, para ti sería como una paja gigante caliente y húmeda. Pero… ¿y nosotras?

- A ver, ¿a ti te gusta cuando hago esto? – e introduce con cuidado un dedo dentro de mí, algo que no me esperaba.

- Sí – digo riéndome – claro.

- Pues ahora intenta imaginar si meto… otra cosa.

- Ya, creo que lo entiendo. – y suelto un jadeo – ¿Duele mucho? Ya sabes, la primera vez.

- Duele un poco. Pero solamente la primera y, como mucho, la segunda vez. Luego ya es puro placer. Como cuando nos tocamos, pero más… más salvaje, no sé explicarlo, tendremos que hacerlo para que sepas de qué hablo.

- Pues tendremos que hacerlo.

¿Cuándo? Esa es la pregunta del millón.

- Y el… ¿sexo oral?

- Eso es otra historia – y esboza una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Se parece más al sexo que… tocarse?

- Para los tíos sí, para las tías no. Ten en cuenta que lo que cuenta para las chicas es la penetración. Con la lengua no se puede hacer algo así – me ruborizo instantáneamente – pero para los chicos… bueno, la boca está caliente, húmeda, y está la lengua, elemento importante.

- Pero no es igual que el sexo.

- No. Nada es igual que el sexo.

- Y no da… ¿asco?

- ¿El qué, preciosa?

- Pues chupar ahí.

- Bueno, si respetamos las normas básicas de higiene, no… - y nos reímos los dos – es muy… excitante. E íntimo. Y placentero.

- Me pregunto cómo será – digo pensando en voz alta.

- Es… ven aquí – y me acerca a él.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – digo en un grito ahogado, dando un respingo.

- Voy a intentar explicarte cómo es, sin hacerlo. Si me dejas. ¿Te gusta cuando hago esto? – entonces su lengua recorre mi cuello, mi escote, mi pecho.

- Ahá – digo ahogando un gemido.

- Bueno, pues intenta imaginar que mi lengua está aquí – y me toca suavemente la entrepierna – dando vueltas por tus zonas más sensibles… haciendo que te retuerzas de placer…

- Jace…

Él se me acerca y me besa con fuerza, con fiereza, y se coloca encima de mí. Me coge las muñecas y las pone sobre mi cabeza, mientras me muerde los labios.

- Clary, me vuelves loco, tu cuerpo me vuelve loco…

Yo solo logro ahogar un gemido, concentrándome en el placer que siento en estos momentos. Intento zafarme de sus manos para acariciarle, pero no me deja. Me mira con una sonrisa perversa. Me gusta, y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- Estás atrapada, pequeña.

Durante una milésima de segundo tengo miedo, y pienso en decirle que lo deje, pero lo pienso mejor. ¿Miedo? ¿A qué? ¿A tener otro orgasmo? No seas tonta, Clarissa. Los ojos de Jace no se despegan de los míos. Estoy ardiendo, sudando, deseando que haga algo. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy como Jace quiere que esté. Su plan está funcionando.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga, preciosa?

¿Estamos hablando de lo que creo que estamos hablando? No lo sé, no me importa. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, siento que mi cabeza da vueltas, no pienso con claridad. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Jace Lightwood? Has despertado a la bestia. Has encendido la mecha. Y ahora estoy en llamas. Jace, con una mano, me acaricia muy lentamente, _demasiado_ lentamente. Lo hace a propósito. Yo intento contenerme, respirar hondo, pero no puedo, es superior a mí.

- Jace, joder, ¡hazlo ya! – suelto de pronto, casi cabreada.

Jace se ríe. Le gusta verme así, sin duda. Le miro a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos dorados, y le doy un beso casi violento. Él me suelta las manos y desaparece hacia mi sur. Me mira y me dice, "intenta no gritar, preciosa". ¿Qué? La verdad es que apenas presto atención a sus palabras, simplemente cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Y entonces suelto el grito de mi vida.

No es un grito normal. Es una especie de grito/gemido/jadeo/meestoymuriendodeplacer. Se trata de algo indescriptible. Me retuerzo. Mis piernas son gelatina. No logro quedarme quieta, los espasmos son demasiado violentos. Si no fuese por las fuertes manos de Jace, que me mantienen firme, me habría caído de la cama. Mis ojos están muy abiertos, mirando al techo. Mi respiración es errática, mis manos tiran del precioso y dorado pelo de Jace. Su lengua es maravillosa. Mi orgasmo está cerca, muy cerca, lo noto. Es diferente, Jace tenía mucha razón, nada tiene que ver con nada. Sí, el orgasmo es el fin de todo esto, pero, ¿cómo comparar lo que hace una mano y una lengua? No se puede. Finalmente, con la mente totalmente ida, mi cuerpo empieza a convulsionar, a temblar, y el orgasmo me invade totalmente. La sensación es tan placentera que casi duele, y le tengo que pedir a Jace que pare. Me quedo tumbada, intentando que mi corazón vuelva al pecho. Me va a mil.

- ¿Era eso lo que querías, preciosa?

- Algo así, sí – y nos reímos los dos.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – me dice con una sonrisa.

Tan solo alcanzo a musitar un "sí". Si la sangre me llegase a la cabeza estaría roja como un tomate.

- ¿A qué sabe? – le pregunto. Yo y mi curiosidad.

Peeta se me acerca, y como toda respuesta, me da un beso profundo y cálido. Nuestras lenguas juegan mientras voy notando el sabor que inunda toda su boca, y ahora la mía. Mi sabor. Es tremendamente erótico.

- Jace, un día de estos me matarás de placer…

- Para eso estoy aquí, preciosa, para eso.


	9. Chapter 9

Perdon por ni haber actualizado…

JACE POV

Ya hace un mes de la fiesta que tuvimos en casa, con lo cual también hace un mes de aquel beso que nos dimos en el sofá Clary y yo. No tenemos una fecha "oficial" de cuando empezamos a salir, pero en fin, esa fiesta es lo más representativo que tenemos.

- Izzy, ¿debería comprarle algo a Clary por llevar un mes juntos?

Isabelle pone los ojos en blanco.

- Jace, por favor, creí que era yo la que estaba en el instituto.

- Bueno, puede que le haga un pastel, o algo así…

- ¡No! Jace, llevas aquí un mes, y en ese tiempo, has hecho rica a la familia de Kaeli comprando toda clase de cosas, y a mí 3 kilos más gorda. Déjate de cupcakes, cakepops, cakes, y mierdas buenísimas semejantes. Llévatela a algún sitio, id al cine, yo que sé…

Isabelle está muy susceptible desde que nadie le calienta la cama. Y ahora que Simon está saliendo con Lilian , más todavía. Ella dice que le da igual, pero le molesta, está claro.

- Lo que tú digas, hermanita.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tomando el sol, mientras me devano los sesos pensando qué demonios hacer. Al final se me ocurre una idea. Es descabellada, sin duda. Y diría que incluso peligrosa. Pero… podría funcionar. Y tengo al lado a la persona adecuada para organizarlo.

-Izz, se me ha ocurrido una idea. Pero… necesito tu ayuda.

- Mmmmmmm… Cuéntame la idea. Si me interesa, te ayudo.

- Te va a interesar. Además, estás incluida en la idea.

- HERMANO, NO ME VA EL INCESTO, GRACIAS. GUÁRDATE TUS TRIOS PARA OTRA – me dice gritando.

- Isabelle, pedazo de pava, no es eso! ¿Podrías escuchar primero y hablar después? Qué asco por dios hermana. Lo que estaba pensando, es irnos de escapada a L.A. Todos. Organizar una fiesta en la playa. Despedirnos del verano.

- ¿Irnos… todos… a L.A.? – por un momento parece que odia la idea – Dios Jace, ¡ES GENIAL! Tengo que organizarlo todo, ¿tenemos suficientes coches? Entre todos creo que sí. Y necesitamos hotel, o mejor aún, apartamentos en la playa. Seguro que podemos encontrar casitas de estas que están en la misma playa. ¡DIOS JACE, TE QUIERO HERMANO! – y se va corriendo escaleras arriba.

Durante las siguientes 3 horas Izz trabaja sin parar. No da abasto, entre el ordenador, el iPad, y el móvil. Es increíble su capacidad de trabajo cuando algo realmente le interesa.

- Hermanito, llevamos unas 20 personas por ahora. ¿Qué te parece?

- Está bien, pero que no se apunten muchos más. No quiero que lleguemos y seamos 50.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con los amigos de nuestros amigos?

- Ellos se buscan la vida, busca alojamiento solamente para nuestros amigos.

- Okis.

- Me marcho, tengo que contárselo a Clary. Por cierto, seguro que Jhonny y Jessi vienen, no te olvides de ellos.

- Ciao hermano, ya sabes, sé muy malo – y hace un movimiento de cejas sugerente. Esta chica con la mente siempre en lo mismo.

Me monto en el coche y voy un poco más deprisa de lo que suelo conducir, pero me apetece mucho contarle el plan a Clary, porque sé que estaba deseando hacer una escapada a algún sitio antes de que el curso empiece. Cuando llego a su casa me abre Jhonatan, y yo me voy directamente a la habitación de Clary.

- ¿Dónde guardas las maletas, cariño? – le digo como saludo.

- ¿Maletas? En el altillo… ¿Porqué, nos vamos a algún sitio?

- Ahá – le digo, dejándola intrigada mientras busco una maleta del tamaño adecuado.

- Nos vamos… ¿tú y yo?

- Y más gente. No te preocupes por eso, bonita – y le doy un besito en la nariz.

- Bueno, ¡pero a donde!

Yo dejo la maleta en el suelo y me acerco a ella. Hasta enfadada está guapa. Le paso el pelo que le sale de la trenza por detrás de la oreja, le doy un beso en los labios.

- Cariño, prepárate, porque este fin de semana… nos vamos a Los Ángeles – quería callármelo un rato más, pero no puedo, o se enfadará de verdad.

- ¡LOS ÁNGELES! – grita, e inmediatamente se tapa con las manos la boca, aunque se le sigue viendo la sonrisa – dios Jace, es genial! Sabes las ganas que tenía de ir a algún sitio… tengo que prepararlo todo…

- Isabelle se está encargando de todo ahora mismo. Tú sólo llena la maleta de ropa sexy que pueda arrancarte… - le digo en un susurro – que nosotros hacemos el resto.

- Jace Lightwood, eres perverso – dice levantando una ceja – pero no te preocupes que tengo algo comprado desde hace tiempo que aún no has visto – y me guiña un ojo. Esta chica me va a volver totalmente loco.

- Clarissa, me explicas que es todo este alboroto? – Suelta Jhonny, que entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama – se te oye gritar desde la luna, seguramente.

- Jhonny, ¡Jace me va a llevar de viaje a Los Ángeles! – le dice Clary a su hermano, emocionada. La verdad es que he acertado con el plan.

- ¡Es súper injusto! ¡Yo quiero ir! –.

- En realidad, Jhonathan, puedes venir si quieres. Si a Clary le parece bien. Contaba contigo. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi cuñado…

- ¿En serio? – dicen los dos a la vez. A veces se parecen tanto, aunque no lo vean, tienen la misma cara ahora mismo.

- Sí, no sé, tampoco es un niño. Además, Jessi viene.

- Jace… gracias – me dice Jhony, y me da un pequeño abrazo – voy a hablar con Jess , ¡adiós! – y ahí desaparece, corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- Bueno, me vas a enseñar el conjunto, o no? – pregunto.

- De eso nada Lightwood, tendrás que esperar a vérmelo puesto.

- Pues no hay problema, póntelo ahora, y listo… - le digo picaronamente.

- No, no, ya lo verás en L.A.

- Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo que dormir contigo.

- Y yo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, totalmente embobados el uno con el otro. Podría perderme en sus ojos verdes durante horas, sin apartar la mirada de ella ni un solo segundo. Ahora mismo es todo lo que necesito para vivir.

- Eres tan perfecta, Clary. Sé que suena a tipico, pero ahora mismo, con lo que siento hacia ti y lo que estamos viviendo, me gustaría que durase para siempre. Te quiero.

Ya está, lo he dicho. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mierda Jace, que haces? ¿Se te ha ido la pinza? No es que no la quiera, por supuesto que sí la quiero, pero… decírselo ahora así sin más la va a obligar a que me diga lo mismo. Yo había pensado decírselo en un atardecer en Santa Mónica, la playa, algo de intimidad… y no ahora.

- Jace… - Clary se sonroja un poco y aparta la mirada.

- No, no digas nada. No lo digas porque yo lo he hecho – Joder, ¡joder! Tenía que haberme callado, pero no, soy un bocazas y he estropeado el momento.

- Jace Lightwood, ¿acaso no me conoces? ¿Crees que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros pasaría con alguien a quien no quisiera? Has derrumbado mi muro, Jace. Has… despertado algo que llevaba durmiendo dentro de mí toda la vida. Y te aseguro, te juro y te prometo, que nada, nada de todo esto habría pasado si… si no estuviese enamorada de ti. Vaya. Esto ha sido revelador hasta para mí – y suelta una risita.

- Clary.

- No, no tienes que decir nada.

- Clary…

- En serio Jace, simplemente, me ha salido, lo he dicho porque quería, así es como me siento.

- Yo… sé que sólo ha pasado un mes, pero… yo también me siento así.

Y beso esos perfectos labios.

CLARY POV

He tenido que echar de mi casa a Jace, porque no quiero que me vea hacer la maleta y meter los conjuntos de ropa interior nuevos. Me siento como en el primer día de instituto, nerviosa, excitada, y con un poco de miedo. Sobre todo después de que, sin más, Jace me dijese "te quiero". Así de golpe. Y yo, como soy tan inteligente, he empezado a hablar de mis muros y de mis cosas y le he dicho que estoy enamorada de él. En fin, es la verdad, pero… una vez pronunciadas esas palabras ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora ya lo sabe, y soy vulnerable por ello.

Jhonathan también está nervioso, porque estará a solas con Jessica, totalmente a solas. Tienen una habitación para los dos. No para de preguntarme si deberia llevar pantalon- Jhonatan, joder!, vamos a estar en la playa.

- ¡Pero Clary! Saldremos de fiesta por la noche. Tengo que estar preparado, en L.A. hay chicos y Jessica solo puede fijarse en mí.

Jhonny analiza incluso la ropa que llevará puesta en el coche.

- Sis, son 6 horas de coche, yo que tú iría con algo cómodo.

- Cómodo?, Katniss. Oh, vamos, seguro que tienes algo mejor que esos desgastados vaqueros…

- ¡A Jace le gustan! – Me defiendo – además, estará al volante, no quiero distracciones.

- _If you say so…_- y se va con actitud de ofendida. A veces esta chico es imposible.

Por fin llegamos al coche y montamos las cosas. El viaje se hace ameno al principio, pero a las 3 horas estamos bastante hartos. Jace ha dejado el audi en casa y ha cogido el BMW X5 de 7 plazas en su lugar. Dentro estamos al completo: Jace y yo delante, detrás nuestro van Izzy, Maia y Jordan, y al final del todo Jhonathan y Jessica, que por lo que veo se están morreando todo el rato.

- ¿Qué pasa Izz? Te veo aflijida – dice Jordan al rato – no será por el temita este de Simon, ¿no?

- ¡Oh dejadlo ya! Lo tengo totalmente superado.

- Eso no es lo que ha llegado a mis oídos… - Jordan, erre que erre.

- Oye Jordy, ya vale, no seas pesado. A izzy no le hace falta pareja, enamorará a medio L.A. – y le guiño un ojo.

- Lo que vosotras digáis, pero yo tengo ojo para esto y sé lo que me digo. Bueno Lightwood, dado que tú y yo somos los únicos tíos de aquí, hablemos de cosas de machos.

- Eh… sí, claro – Jace está cortado. Conoce a Jordan, pero es dos años mayor que él, y nunca han sido amigos. Nunca es tarde, pienso.

- ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

Yo no puedo evitarlo, miro a Isabelle, y las dos estallamos en risas. Ya me imagino la cara de Jordan cuando Jace diga, "bueno, hago pasteles y pinto cuadros en mis ratos libres". No puede haber cosa más gay para Jorsan, a él le gusta el waterpolo, el fútbol y las borracheras. Por eso Simon y Jordan se llevan tan bien, ambos son muy "masculinos", muy machitos, siempre están alardeando de su belleza y de sus dotes para todas las cosas.

- Pues… supongo que sabes que soy chef, ¿no? – Jace hace una mueca, y añade – y también me gusta pintar… y bueno, la fotografía y la música también me mola, claro.

- Ah. Ya veo. ¿Algún deporte? – Jordan tiene cara de escéptico.

- Sí, me encantan los deportes de equipo. Jugaba al baloncesto en el instituto.

- ¿En serio? Base, supongo.

La siguiente hora es un análisis detallado de las jugadas más importantes del baloncesto americano de los últimos 20 años. Isabelle y yo nos mandamos mensajitos por WhatsApp, yo finjo que hablo con mi madre.

Conversación por WhatsApp entre Isabelle & Clary

_I: Tia, esto se me está haciendo eterno _

_C: Y a mí, pero ya queda poco, ya verás, esta noche a comernos el mundo_

_I: You know… creo que aún estoy un poco pillada por Simon. Que soy gilipollas tía. Y encima viene la Lilian esa, no la aguanto. En serio, quiero llegar y follar con alguien ya de una vez y quitarme de la cabeza todo lo demás. Lo que más odio es que Jordan tiene razón. Si él se ha dado cuenta, quien + lo sabrá?_

_C: oh vamos, Jordan nos conoce de toda la vida. ade+, debes reconocer has estado de mala leche desde tu semana de celibato…_

_I: yaaaa.. se que en parte es culpa mía.. creí que le gustaba, a Simon._

_C: bueno, has pensado que puede que sí que le gustes?_

_I: Porque lo dices, te ha dicho algo? cuentamelo todo lo que sepas pajarita o te desplumo! _ y no estoy bromeando….._

_C: no, no me ha dicho nada, pero no me parece descabellado. Ya me dijo una vez lo buena que estás ^^ y le dí toda la rzón del mundo._

_I: pero está con la pava esa. Y se la ha traído. Que se supone que tengo que hacer, ir y decirle que me gusta? Ni loca Clary, quedaría en ridículo._

_C: no tenemos 12 años Izz, tenemos que pensar como adultos. Lo que pasa es que sois idiotas. A ti te gusta y no te atreves a decirle nada por si te dice que no y seguro que a el le pasa lo mismo. Pero ya pensaremos algo. Siempre puedo llevarme a Lilian por ahí con cualquier excusa, y tú atacas. _

_I: si ya lo he pensado.. pero sabes, después de lo de Sebastian... no quiero ser parte de unos cuernos. Es decir, Simon estaría engañando a Lilian conmigo. No me parece justo._

_C: wow Izzy, creo que es lo más adulto que te oído decir nunca! Estás haciéndote mayor, y no me he enterado? :D_

_I: no te pases conmigo pájara ¬¬_

_C: entonces…... plan de ataque?_

_I: esta noche, en tu cuarto. Mantén a Jace fuera de esto, no quiero que nos delate. _

_C: Ok. A las 9 en mi cuarto. Tq tonti :*_

Fin de conversación

Cuando por fin llegamos a Santa Mónica estamos agotados del coche, así que vamos a los apartamentos, dejamos las cosas, nos cambiamos y corremos hacia la playa. El sol se está poniendo, pero aún hace buen tiempo. Aquí estamos todos juntos, riendo, charlando, planeando ir a bucear al día siguiente. Quedamos en ducharnos y vernos en un restaurante que hay cerca de los apartamentos.

- Jace, dúchate tú primero que tardas menos – le digo a Jace en llegar. Son las 20:30 y a las 21:00 viene Isabelle, y quiero a Jace fuera de la habitación para entonces.

- Y… ¿por qué no te duchas conmigo? – dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – digo en un gritito.

Yo me quedo blanca. Du-char-nos. Juntos. Desnudos. Con el agua sobre nuestros cuerpos. Erótico, sin duda. De algún modo cojo la BlackBerry y tecleo _"posponemos el plan para después de la cena, luego te cuento". _Camino despacio hacia la puerta del baño, donde está apoyado Jace, cubierto solamente por una toalla. De pronto, con mucha teatralidad, hace como que se le cae, aunque la ha tirado él mismo.

- ¡Vaya! Se ha caído. Qué pena…

- Jace, tú serás malvado, pero yo tengo ases en la manga… - digo muy resuelta. Se cree que puede intimidarme con sus jueguecitos, pero yo también juego.

- Ah, sí?

Empujo literalmente a Jace dentro del plato de ducha. Me quito el bikini, lo echo al bidé, y me meto con él. Jace regula el agua, y cuando está bien, nos metemos debajo. Me acerco y le beso, intentando mantener una actitud sexy y segura. En realidad no me hace falta intentar nada, cuando me pongo cachonda sale esa parte mía solita. Como aquí no hay cama donde él me pueda poner debajo suyo, la ventaja es claramente mía, porque está encerrado entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Le beso y le toco, pero son besos cortos, besos que provoquen que quiera más. Se cree que me chupo el dedo… pero en realidad planeo chupar otra cosa.

-Jace… hoy quiero probar algo diferente – le digo con voz sugerente.

- Quieres… ¿hacerlo? – me pregunta incrédulo.

- No. Quiero… quiero _probarte_. _Saborearte_. Aquí, y ahora – y me pongo de rodillas enfrente suyo.

- ¿Estás… segura? – dice jadeante.

- Ahá – digo mientras sigo acariciándolo.

He visto como se hace lo que quiero hacerle, pero de ahí a hacerlo de verdad hay un trecho muy grande. Así que empiezo con calma, besando la parte baja de su vientre, como tantas otras veces he hecho. Sólo que esta vez no me paro y sigo hacia abajo, acercándome cada vez más a su pene. El contacto se hace inevitable, pero no me atrevo a abrir la boca sin más, y a Jace los besos que le doy parecen gustarle. Empiezo por los lados, subiendo a la punta poco a poco. Saco un poco la lengua y le lamo un poco, como si de un polo se tratase. El agua facilita bastante el trabajo. Jace empieza a perder el control. Al final, abro la boca e introduzco la punta, mientras muevo la lengua. Jace no hace más que gemir y jadear. Intenta llegar a mis tetas, pero no llega. Me acaricia el pelo y empieza a empujar un poco. No me molesta, así que hago caso, y me lleno un poco más la boca. Entro y salgo. Con mis labios succiono un poco, intentando hacerlo bien. Es obvio que a Jace le gusta.

- Clarissa… ni se te ocurra parar… por lo que más quieras…

Yo no puedo hablar, así que me limito a seguir. Poco a poco voy cogiendo ritmo y no me siento incómoda. Como no me cabe toda en la boca, uso también las manos con la que no me entra. Jace está ardiendo, jadeante, su respiración no puede ser más errática. El corazón le va a mil y nunca lo había visto tan cachondo.

-Clary, me… voy a… correr – me avisa jadeando.

Yo no paro. He empezado y voy a terminar con esto. Jace ejerce más presión sobre mi cabeza, ignoro si de manera voluntaria o no, y el líquido caliente empieza a invadir mi boca. Noto cómo los chorros golpean mis mejillas, la velocidad es brutal. Es viscoso, caliente, y de un sabor extrañamente salado. Me trago todo lo que puedo, pero no puedo con todo, algunos chorros acaban en mi cara y mi pelo. Nunca, desde que estamos juntos, se había corrido así. Pero claro, nunca habíamos hecho algo así. Jace se apoya a la pared de la ducha, da la sensación de que en cualquier momento las piernas le van a fallar y se va a caer.

- ¿Estás… bien, cariño?

Jace sigue jadeando y por un segundo me asusto. Pero él me mira y dice:

- No me lo digas: lo has visto en una porno.

Los dos empezamos a reírnos. Jace me abraza. Así, bajo el agua, me siento genial. Quiero congelar este momento para siempre. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero no tengo valor, tengo un estúpido miedo a que me haga daño, aunque sé que es algo que nunca hará. Peeta me limpia los restos de semen de la cara y del pelo, y me da con una esponja en la espalda. Por supuesto, también aprovecha para meterme mano, pero yo le riño, vamos a llegar tarde. Me meto en el baño para cambiarme porque no quiero que vea el conjunto que llevo. Es de color burdeos, con encajes y transparencias, y no tapa mucho que digamos. La parte de delante de las braguitas está cubierta por motivos de encaje, pero la parte del culo se transparenta totalmente. Cuando salgo Jace no está, pero me ha dejado una nota: Jordan le ha llamado y han ido a algún sitio. Nos vemos en el restaurante. Mejor, así tampoco ve el vestido que me estoy poniendo, bastante sugerente. Seguro que se vuelve loco. Hasta puede que… no sé, hasta puede que hagamos algo más. Algo como _hacerlo_.

De pronto, tocan a la puerta. Seguro que es Izz, me espera una buena bronca. Pero cuando abro veo que no es Isabelle. Son Camille, Sebastian, y dos chicos más con pasamontañas.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? ¡Ya os podéis estar largando de mi cuarto!

- Hazlo – oigo decir a Camille. - ¡Hazo ya, joder!

Alguien me da un puñetazo y pierdo el conocimiento.

JESSICA POV

Maldita sea, parezco un primerizo. Hacemos un viaje hasta L.A. y me dejo los persevativos en casa, justo este fin de semana. Prefiero no decirle nada a Jhonathan e ir yo mismo a comprarlos. Antes vi una farmacia 24h cerca de los apartamentos. Tengo suerte, porque en la farmacia tienen muchos tipos diferentes, con sabores, incluso con texturas que prometen multiplicar el placer. Compro dos cajas y me quedo pensativo. No, ni de coña me los llevo a la cena, mejor vuelvo a la habitación en un momento y los dejo allí.

Mensajeo a Jhony para decirle que estaré allí en 10 minutos, seguro que piensa que estoy ligando por ahí. Pero en realidad me tiene loca, no tengo ojos para otro. Estos Fray no se dan cuenta, pero son muy especiales. Jace y Clary forman una pareja perfecta, y sé que Jhony y yo también. Conforme me acerco más a los apartamentos empiezo a oír el jaleo. Los vecinos están montando una fiesta, seguro. Pero hay algo más… ¿son gritos eso? Sí, definitivamente. Esos gritos los reconocería en cualquier parte: Clarissa Fray está gritando muy alto, y entre las palabras, reconozco el nombre de Camille. ¿Camille? ¿Qué coño hace aquí esa tía? No me lo pienso dos veces: marco el número de Jhonny, y cuando contesta sólo atisbo a decir "Ven corriendo al apartamento de Clary, pasa algo, trae a Jace". Los gritos de Clary empiezan a darme miedo, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero empiezo a correr hacia la puerta, y cuando entro, no puedo creer lo que veo. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Clary está tirada en la cama, llorando, con sangre en la cara. Encima tiene a un tío con la cara tapada con un pasamontañas que intenta arrancarle las bragas. Para más inri, Camille y Sebastian están ahí, grabándolo todo en vídeo, riéndose y pasándoselo en grande.

- ¿QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO? – grito de pronto. Nadie había notado mi presencia.

- Ostia Jessica, que susto cabróna – me dice Sebastian – esto… obviamente, no es lo que parece.

- JESSICA, SÁCALOS DE AQUÍ, AYUDAME – me grita Clary desde la cama, llorando a lágrima viva.

Lo primero que hago es arrancarle a Sebastian la cámara de las manos y estamparla en el suelo. Por si acaso, le doy un buen pisotón. Después cojo a Sbeastian por el cuello de la camiseta y le pego un puñetazo. Creo que le he roto la nariz, pero sinceramente, me la sopla. El tío que Clary tiene encima sigue intentando forzarla. Es enorme, pero no es cuestión de quedarme parado. Me acerco y le doy un tirón al pasamontañas. Entonces oigo las voces a mis espaldas.

- ¿Walter? – es Jace. Yo reconozco también la cara del chico que estaba sobre Clary, es Walter, el hermano mayor de Sebastian. Iba a la clase de Jace en el instituto – me explicas qué coño intentabas hacerle A MI NOVIA?

Sin tiempo a que Walter conteste, Jace empieza a darle puñetazos en la cara a Walter, uno tras otro, hasta que se le quedan los nudillos en carne viva.

JACE POV

Clary debe estar poniéndose muy guapa, porque está tardando un buen rato en llegar. Jordan y yo hemos hecho buenas migas, me da conversación mientras Clary no llega.

- Se está poniendo guapa para que le des amor esta noche, Jace – me dice Jordan, guiñándome un ojo.

- Ojalá amigo, ojalá – y chocamos los cinco.

Pasan los minutos y Clary sigue sin llegar. La llamo al móvil, pero no contesta. Cuando me doy cuenta, Jessica tampoco está, y Prim se está poniendo nervioso.

- Estarán de camino juntos, Jhony. Llegarán enseguida, ya verás.

Tengo un extraño mal presentimiento. Algo no va bien, la ansiedad que Jhonathan manifiesta se me está contagiando. Por fin llama Jessica. Apenas 10 segundos de conversación. Jhonathan me mira más pálido de lo que ya es.

- Jessi dice que vayamos corriendo a vuestro apartamento. Vamos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, vamos corriendo para allá. Por dios, qué coño ha pasado ahora. Por supuesto, me imagino algún incidente menor: un cristal roto y Clary con un corte, un resbalón, un tobillo torcido por los tacones. Casi me río imaginándome a Clary en el suelo quejándose por los zapatos. Su imagen en mi mente resulta adorable. "¡No sé por qué tengo que ponerme estos estúpidos zapatos!". Se oyen los gritos desde lejos. Ahí empiezo a preocuparme de verdad, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Se oyen las voces de Jessi, de Clary, y de alguien más, aunque no sabría decir de quién.

Lo que veo me deja helado. Sebastian está en el suelo, con la nariz rota y sangrando. Camille está en un rincón de la habitación, abrazada a un tipo que lleva un pasamontañas. Hay otro tipo más, que me resulta vagamente familiar, pese al pasamontañas que lleva, que está… ¿es cierto lo que ven mis ojos? Clary está sobre la cama, con el vestido hecho trizas, y ese tío le está intentando arrancar las bragas. De pronto Jessi le quita de un tirón el pasamontañas y reconozco la cara que había debajo.

- ¿Walter? ¿Me explicas qué coño intentabas hacerle A MI NOVIA?

Sin pensarlo dos veces tumbo a ese hijo de puta de un puñetazo, pero no me quedo ahí. Sigo pegándole hasta que me sangran los nudillos, hasta que me arde la mano del dolor.

- ¿Jace? – es apenas un susurro, pero reconozco la voz de Clary en cualquier sitio.

- Cariño, Clary, ¿estás bien? Dios mío, tienes el ojo morado… mi amor, ven, ven aquí.

Clary empieza a llorar contra mi pecho. Me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo sobre los hombros, está desnuda a excepción de las braguitas que Walter no le ha podido arrancar. Me pongo a mirar a todos lados, todo ha pasado tan jodidamente deprisa que no sé ni qué debo hacer. De pronto aparecen Simon y Jordan, seguidos de un montón de gente.

- Jhonatha, necesito que manejes la situación. Por favor – le digo con una mirada suplicante – no permitas que esos se larguen – digo señalando con la cabeza a Sebastian y compañía.

Las horas pasas a una velocidad pasmosa. Alguien avisa a la policía, que toma declaración a Clary de lo sucedido. Pese a que la cámara está rota, la tarjeta de memoria está intacta. La prueba del delito. Detienen a los 4 cabronazos que habían causado esto y se los llevan. Nos obligan a que Clary vaya al hospital, tiene la cara hinchada y un corte en la mejilla a causa de un gran puñetazo. No me acuerdo de mis nudillos hasta que una enfermera se fija y me cura. Duele, escuece, joder. Clary me sostiene la otra mano mientras me curan. No hay nada que puedan hacer, nada, para que me separe de ella. No pienso perderla de vista otra vez, joder, quiero a esta preciosidad de mujer, estoy jodidamente enamorado de su sonrisa, sus ojos, su suave piel… juro que no la dejaré jamás.

Tras varias declaraciones a la policía y papeles firmados por los médicos, a las 5 am, salimos del hospital. No estamos solos, Jhonny e Izzy también vienen con nosotros. No, a Clary no le ha pasado nada… grave, pero aún así, sus amigos no se han querido separar de ella.

- Clary… ¿quieres volver a los apartamentos a dormir un rato? – le pregunto.

- Jace… ni de coña podría dormir ahí – dice Clary refiriéndose al apartamento.

- Clary, ven a nuestro cuarto si quieres – propone Isabelle.

- No, no quiero estar ahí. En esos apartamentos.

- Quieres… ¿quieres llamar a tus padres? No se han enterado de nada…

- Joder, mis padres… ¿los podemos llamar por la mañana?

- Sí Clary, mejor no despertar a papá a esta hora. Pero nos matará si no le avisamos por la mañana… ya sabes cómo es… además, se empeñará en ser tu abogado en todo este asunto – Jhonny tiene razón, son las 5 am, mi suegro puede estar un poco enfadado - Anda, vamos a dormir.

- ¡Que no pienso volver ahí, Jhonathan! – la voz de Clary refleja miedo y enfado a partes iguales.

- No, mi vida, claro que no. Dame dos minutos. Nos vamos a un hotel.

En un tiempo récord subimos al coche, donde se quedan las chicas, y sin importarme cómo está la ropa, aboco todas nuestras cosas en las maletas. Recuerdo el atuendo de Clary: aún va vestida con una bata del hospital y mi chaqueta por encima. Le acerco algo de ropa mientras sigo guardando las cosas del baño. A los 20 minutos estamos los cuatro en una suite en el Oceana Beach Club Hotel.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10

Canción para el POV de Clary: Here without you – 3 doors down

Canción para el POV de Isabelle: Peacock – Katy Perry

**CLARYPOV **

Dolor. Me duele la cara. Alguien me ha tumbado de un puñetazo. Me lloran los ojos. Siempre he oído que cuando a uno le dan en la nariz los ojos lloran solos, supongo que es verdad. Alguien me levanta de suelo como si fuese una pluma y me lleva a la cama.

- ¿Jace? ¿Eres tú cariño? – Suspiro aliviada – cariño, ¿por qué llevas un pasamontañas?

- Porque no es tu querido Jace, ZORRA ESTÚPIDA – me espeta Camille. Oh. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Camille… - me duele mucho la cabeza – que estás haciendo aquí? No lo entiendo…

- Oh, no te preocupes, bonita. Enseguida lo entenderás. Verás, he venido para hacerte un regalo. Es un regalo muy especial, espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Como por todos es sabido que eres una virgencita, ¡te voy a regalar tu primera vez! – la oigo reírse histéricamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – tengo ganas de vomitar y me encuentro mareada por el golpe.

- Empieza ya, tú.

El chico que me ha tumbado en la cama se acerca a mí. Intenta ponerme las manos encima, y yo me resisto como puedo. Él tiene más fuerza que yo, pero no pienso dejar que me toque. Entonces me da una bofetada. Y otra. Y otra.

- ¿Te vas a estar quietecita ahora, zorra? – me espeta.

Empiezo a tener miedo de verdad. Esto no es una simple broma donde Camille me devuelve el tortazo que le di, esto va más allá. El chico coge mi vestido por el escote y lo rompe de cuajo. Oh dios. No. NO. NO, POR DIOS SANTO Y LA VIRGEN, ESO SÍ QUE NO. Empiezo a entender las palabras de Camille, "te voy a regalar tu primera vez". Esto no está pasando, es una pesadilla, me despertaré y Jce estará durmiendo a mi lado. Eso es. Jace, despiértame. Por lo que más quieras. Por favor. Pero el chico se acaba de deshacer de mi vestido y me abre de piernas.

- CAMILLE, DÉJALO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR FAVOR – grito con la esperanza de que se compadezca de mí, de que me deje en paz y se queden así las cosas – CAMILE, POR FAVOR TE LO PIDO.

- Deja de gritar zorra, o te oirán todos. Anda, tú sigue a lo tuyo – dice señalando al tío que ahora intenta arrancarme las bragas - Bonitas bragas, ¿eh? ¿Nos estabas esperando o qué? – Camille se está divirtiendo, la muy sádica, mientras yo lo único que puedo hacer es intentar patalear, morder, o pellizcar. Todo es el vano. Empiezo a llorar – haz que esa puta se calle, anda.

Otro puñetazo. El dolor que siento en el ojo me atraviesa toda la maldita cabeza. Noto que me sale sangre de la mejilla. Otro más, esta vez en el estómago. El tipo de encima de mí sigue en su intento de quitarme mis preciosas braguitas. Me sigo resistiendo. Un puñetazo lo vale por evitar que sus asquerosas manos me toquen. De pronto oigo a alguien gritando. Es Jessi. ¡Jessi! Cato sálvame, pienso. Joder Clary, deja de pensar, y ponte a gritar.

- JESSICA, SÁCALOS DE AQUÍ, AYÚDAME – le grito.

No puedo parar de llorar, pero sé que Jessi no me dejará tirada, ni de coña. Hemos ido toda la vida a la misma clase, es amiga mía, y encima sale con mi hermano. Somos uno contra cuatro, porque yo no cuento como ayuda en estas circunstancias, pero parece que Jessi se las ha apañado para tumbar de un puñetazo a Sebastian. Sálvame, Jessi, que me graben, me la pela, pero quítame de encima a este hijo de puta, por lo que más quieras. Leo el miedo en los ojos de Jessi cuando se acerca. El tío es enorme, sin duda. De pronto le quita el pasamontañas, y reconozco esa cara.

- ¿WALTER? ¿ME EXPLICAS QUÉ COÑO INTENTABAS HACERLE A MI NOVIA?

Es la voz de Jace, gracias a dios, Jace ha llegado. No tengo tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto unos brazos me rodean. Intento zafarme, pero de pronto me doy cuenta de que es Jhonny, con los ojos llorosos y tan asustados como los míos. Jace le está dando una paliza a Walter. Aún no puedo creerme que el hermano mayor de Sebastian fuese a… en fin, a violarme, o al menos a intentarlo. Estoy temblando, creo que del shock, o del frío, o del miedo, o de todo a la vez, cuando susurro el nombre de Jace. Jace, sálvame de esta pesadilla. Se me acerca, obviamente muy preocupado, y yo no puedo más que enterrar mi rostro en su pecho y llorar desconsoladamente. Bonita venganza, Camille. Preciosa. Te has lucido, pedazo de hija de puta.

Otras personas empiezan a llegar. Yo sigo temblando, en los brazos de Jace, que me pone su chaqueta sobre la piel desnuda. Sus ojos, necesito mirarle a los ojos, y sabré que todo irá bien. Si le miro a los ojos me sentiré protegida. El problema es que uno de mis ojos está totalmente cerrado por el puñetazo de Walter, y el otro está tan lloroso que apenas logro ver nada. Pero hago un esfuerzo, levanto la barbilla, y le veo. Jace está mirándome con esos cristalinos ojos azules, con una mirada llena de ternura, protección, y lo que me encantaría pensar que puede ser amor.

- Jace… - mi voz es un simple susurro – gracias por salvarme.

Jace no dice nada, su cara se vuelve dura, con un gesto de ira, mirando alrededor nuestro. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de rabia. Le acaricio la cara con mis manos mientras le dice algo a Jhonathan no sé de qué están hablando.

Llega la LAPD y le cuento el relato al menos a 4 policías diferentes. Al parecer tienen una prueba que implica directamente a los 4 agresores. Para poder determinar el nivel de mis heridas, y por tanto de los cargos, me llevan al hospital. Se hace interminable, me examinan incluso el himen, que está intacto, por supuesto, me dan un par de puntos en el pómulo y curan la mano de Jace, de la que me había olvidado. "Esto no es como en Anatomía de Grey", pienso para mis adentros. La espera es aburrida, el hospital huele a… a hospital, los enfermeros son unos rancios y nos hacen esperar durante horas. Finalmente firmo unos papeles, y nos dejan marchar.

A la salida me enfrento a la realidad: no quiero volver a los apartamentos, ni muerta. Y además, tengo que avisar a mis padres. Ahogo un suspiro, por favor, que alguien decida por mí. Por suerte para mí, Jace decide que nos vamos a un hotel, pero primero tenemos que pasar a por nuestras cosas.

- ¿A qué hotel vamos? – pregunta Isabelle.

- Al Oceana Beach Club Hotel. Es en el que se quedan los papás cuando vienen – dice Jace a Izzy. Clary… - Jace no me mira a los ojos, está mirando a la carretera, concentrado, con semblante serio - ¿quieres que cojamos dos habitaciones? Ya sabes… una para ti, y otra para mí.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

- Es por si no quieres dormir con él – dice Isabelle – es eso, ¿verdad hermanito?

- Pero, ¿por qué no querría dormir con él? – sigo sin entender.

- Bueno, ya sabes, lo que te ha pasado… en fin, no es cualquier cosa…

- Yo... la verdad… no sé si lo entenderéis, pero…

- Clary, lo que tú quieras estará bien, de verdad – Jace me mira a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor, con una sonrisa triste.

- Lo que quería decir – me arden las mejillas por confesar algo así ante mi hermana y mi amiga – es que necesito dormir al lado de Jace. Después de lo que ha pasado… me da la sensación de que es el único lugar en el que me sentiré segura.

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio.

A pesar de que son casi las 6 de la mañana no ha habido problemas para coger una suite. Nadie ha preguntado nada acerca de mi cara, que está hecha un asco, ni de la mano de Jace. La verdad es que, fuera de contexto, es muy fácil malinterpretar ambas cosas. Cuando salgo del coche me siento desfallecer. Estoy agotada, me duele todo el cuerpo, los ojos me pican constantemente por el llanto. Quiero hundir mi cabeza en el pecho de Jace y que desaparezca el mundo que nos rodea. De alguna manera, mi sueño se hace realidad, porque cuando Jace me ve así de débil, suelta las maletas y me coge en brazos. Yo me abrazo a su cuello, cerrando los ojos. No quiero saber nada, no quiero ver nada, solo quiero una habitación donde poder dormir sabiendo que nadie intentará entrar. En algún momento me duermo sobre los brazos de Jace.

**ISABELLE POV**

Nunca se me había pasado tan rápidamente un cabreo. Porque estaba cabreada, de la ostia. Estaba hasta los cojones de la pava de Lilian y sus contoneos de cadera. Por dios, no tenéis ni que coger un hotel, YA TENEIS UNO! Ver como Simon y Lilian se restregaban las caderas delante de todos era vomitivo. Esa perfecta y morena espalda, esas manos grandes, y sobre todo, ese tesoro que tenía entre las piernas… estaban siendo malgastados por la niña mimada que Lilian era. Odiaba tener que reconocer que estaba jodidamente celosa. Por un lado estaba sexualmente celosa y frustrada. Yo creía que lo de Simon era un simple antojo, un simple revolcón para olvidar al cabronazo de Sebastian. De hecho, cuando se lo dije a Clary, creí que ella se negaría en rotundo. Es decir, rotundo de NUNCA, NEVER, EVER. No de, "ay, tía, ¿mi mejor amigo? Elige a otro". Eso no era un no, era un, me jode, pero vale.

Así que no me corté un pelo y fui al grano. Recordar sus manos sobre mí me hacía estar jodidamente frustrada. Esos besos violentos, esos polvos a horcajadas en el butacón de su salón… uf, Isabelle, cálmate. Respira hondo. Y DEJA DE PENSAR EN SEXO POR DOS SEGUNDOS. Ok, eso no es posible. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, mi frustración. Había algo más que me frustraba a parte de la abstinencia sexual, había un factor, como llamarlo… emocional. Simon y yo éramos muy parecidos en algunos aspectos. Increíblemente, me escuchaba cuando hablaba. Me prestaba atención. Me parecía alguien digno de mi confianza. Creo que lo que me empujó a decirle "se acabó" fue en parte mi inseguridad, mi miedo a que todo se fuese a la mierda y acabara en ridículo. ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a admitir que tenía… ¡sentimientos! por alguien como Simon? Imposible. Una cosa era verdad. Aunque fuese una semana, estar prácticamente las 24 horas del día juntos nos había pasado factura. No solo era el sexo, era la ducha, comer, dormir, hacer la compra. El tercer día Simon puso una lavadora, y dentro había un tanga mío. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ehhhhh… no gracias. Luego estaba el sexo. ¿Cómo describirlo? Alucinante es una buena palabra para describirlo. Sus manos eran expertas en las curvas de las mujeres, lo demostró con creces. Y su monumental verga… bueno, sí, sabía usarla. Muy bien. Demasiado bien. Dios, Simon lograba hacer de cualquier situación algo erótico, con él estaba constantemente cachonda, esperando a llegar a algún sitio – léase baño, aparcamiento, parte trasera de cualquier sitio, cama, ducha, sofá… – y bajarle de un jalón los pantalones para que me follara.

Maldito celibato de mierda.

Pero aún había posibilidades. Los mensajes que me mandé con Clary me hicieron ver una rendija de luz. Había que trazar un plan, un plan de ataque en el Lilian, _of course_, estuviese fuera. ¡Y entonces Clary me plantó! Y el cabreo siguió aumentando. Aquella noche – la noche del "accidente" de Clary – me vestí lo más jodidamente sexy posible. Desprendía follabilidad por donde pasaba, era consciente. Era mi objetivo. El repaso que Simon me dio con los ojos me encantó. Le sonreí de manera perversa, como cuando follábamos, intentando quitar la cara de amargada que había tenido toda la semana.

- Hola, guapo.

- Hola… bellezón – Simon había soltado un jadeo que me satisfizo notablemente.

- Oh, no será para tanto – mi cara mostraba una fingida indiferencia.

- Créeme Izz… estás para que te hagan un par de favores, por lo menos… - sus ojos no se despegaban de mis tetas.

- Cariño, mi cara está un poco más arriba – le dije enarcando una ceja.

- En fin… me voy que no respondo… - y se fue.

¿¡ESO ES TODO?! PUES SÍ. Porque cuando fui a seguirle, apareció Lilian, con esa sonrisa boba en los labios. Ella no desprendía nada. Era muy normalita, pelo castaño, altura media, tirando a bajita, ojos marrones. Cero follabilidad. Tenía las tetas grandes, ¡pero yo también! Cabreo ligeramente aumentando. Me fui a la barra y me tomé una copa de champán de un solo trago. Y ahí se lio parda.

- ¿Jace? ¿Dónde coño te vas corriendo? – le pregunté a mi hermano.

- ISABELLE, HA PASADO ALGO CON KAT, AHORA VENIMOS! – mi hermano estaba tan lejos que apenas le oía, y eso que lo decía gritando. Algo con Clary. Genial.

- Bueno… ¿los seguimos? – me preguntó Simon entonces. No, nos vamos al baño a follar, YA, maldito tío bueno.

- Sí. Qué otra cosa vamos a hacer – dije resoplando.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – la mirada de Simon era inquisitiva.

- ¡Nada! – Otro suspiro – no me pasa nada, Simon, lo siento. Es que, necesito desconectar, nada más.

Caminamos con calma, no había prisa aparente. Hasta que empezamos a oír los gritos. Entonces nos miramos todos nerviosos, y aceleramos el paso. Y lo que vi… me quitó el cabreo. De golpe.

Clary tirada en la cama. En pelotas. Y no porque Jace estuviese cerca, si no porque el cerdo hijo de puta de mi ex cuñado estaba intentando violarla. Jace le dejó la cara como un cuadro de Picasso. Sebastian estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota.

- Hijo de puta. Vamos a hundirte a ti y a tu familia. Ahogados en la mierda. Créeme. – Le dije cuando le vi – y tú, puta de mierda, como te acerques a nosotras de nuevo… no respondo de mis actos – le dije a Camille citando a Simon.

Cuando me acerqué a Clary no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar. Dios, estaba TAN indefensa en los brazos de mi hermano… no dejaba de sollozar y de temblar, y estaba agarrada a Jace como si de un clavo ardiendo se tratase. A ella también le habían puesto la cara fina. Tenía un ojo totalmente morado e hinchado, no podía abrirlo. Tenía un corte en el pómulo izquierdo. Moratones por el torso. Y pensar que yo había estado durante 5 meses saliendo con un tipo como Sebastian… me dieron ganas de vomitar.

El hospital fue lo más tedioso del mundo mundial. No, no estaba cabreada, pero los nervios de Jace se me estaban contagiando. Era exasperante. No paraba quieto. Pasé de estar muy cabreada a muy nerviosa. No paraba de pensar. Isabelle, mírate. Mira cómo vas vestida. Eso te podría pasar a ti. Con una diferencia. A mí no vendría nadie a salvarme. Estaba sola en el mundo. Sí, tenía a Jace, claro. Pero… no era lo mismo, él era mi hermano. ¿Me salvaría Simon? ¿Me protegería con sus fuertes brazos? La ansiedad en la que me veía envuelta era palpable, pero todo el mundo lo achacaba a lo de Clary. Me sentía como una mierda de amiga, Clary en una camilla casi violada, y yo pensando en los brazos de Simon sobre mí. Pero, admitámoslo… soy Isabelle Ligthwood, no el puto ángel de la guarda.

Ahí fue cuando me fijé en Kaeli y Meliorn. ¿Era cierto lo que veían mis ojos? Esos dos se habían juntado por el estrés del trauma. Oh god, eso era una maldita señal. Si alguien como Kaeli podía hacerlo… yo podía conseguirlo.

- Simon, ¿puedes venir un momento? – adelante, tú puedes Izzy.

- Sí, claro.

- Ven, salgamos fuera un momento, por favor. Necesito que me dé el aire.

Excusa perfecta tras el trauma. Y él no opuso resistencia, es más, dejó a Lilan en la silla sin darle un beso si quiera.

- ¿Estás bien, Isabelle? Llevas todo el día de un raro… - me dijo una vez llegamos fuera.

- No, obviamente no estoy nada bien, Simon – estaba al borde de las lágrimas – y no se trata solo de lo de Clary, que también… pero es que me siento como una mierda, sabes, y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar…

- Bueno, conmigo puedes.

- El tema es que no quiero hablar – no me atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo – lo que quiero… - respira hondo, pequeña – lo que quiero es esto - ¡Yeah! Beso en los labios. Corto, rápido, robado.

- Isabelle... ¿a qué viene esto? – ahí venía la bronca descomunal, el discurso de "fuiste tú la que me dijiste que no me querías ver más", "ahora estoy con Lilian", y demás reproches hacia mi persona.

- No sé Simon… lo he pensado mucho. Me… me arrepiento de haberte dado portazo – le dije mirándolo a los ojos – pero ahora estás con Lilian… y me he dado cuenta, ya sabes, "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", como ya no tengo nada que perder… quería que lo supieses. Lo que… siento.

Poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa en los labios de Simon que se me fue contagiando.

- Lilian… no es nada serio. Y sin duda, no es como tú… digamos que no es tan… fogosa. Es algo más modosita.

- Bueno, pero estás con ella, ¿no?

Yo le miro, él me mira, y el mundo se detiene.

10 minutos de reloj. 10 minutos estuvimos devorándonos los labios, hasta que Jace carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

- Chicos… no es por nada, pero Clary ya puede salir del hospital.

- Joder Jace… menos mal que eres tú – estaba roja como una manzana y tenía los labios notablemente hinchados – yo… me voy con vosotros.

- Sí, y yo… creo que tengo una conversación pendiente con Lilian… te veo… ¿mañana? – podía leer en los ojos de Simon que me suplicaba sexo salvaje, cuanto antes mejor.

- Por la mañana te aviso… con lo que sea.

Nos fuimos Clary, que daba penita verla, Jhonny, mi hermano y yo a un hotelazo. Clary se negaba – y yo lo entendía perfectamente – a volver a los apartamentos, aunque insistía en dormir con Jace. En fin, ¿quién era yo para negarme? Mi hermano la había salvado de las garras del cabrón de Walter… Estaba totalmente convencida, al 100%, de que mi hermano no haría, never ever, nada que dañase a esa mujer.

**CHICOS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ¿SI? C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**CLARY POV**

No me hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que eran los brazos de Jace los que me rodaban. Su olor estaba presente, al igual que sus suaves caricias por mis brazos y mi magullado rostro. Sus dedos eran más ligeros que una pluma.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

- ¿Ha sido todo un sueño? – dije como toda respuesta.

- Me temo que no. Pero créeme. Estás a salvo.

- Oh, sí, Clary, Jace ni siquiera ha dejado que el camarero entrase el desayuno. Es peor que un gorila de discoteca cabreado – era la voz de Isabelle. Es verdad, ella había vuelto con nosotros.

- Buenos días, Clary – mi hermano se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo cuidadoso y un beso en la frente – siento tener que decirte esto… pero los papás están de camino.

- Argggg no me digas eso… - me apetecía muy poco tener que repetir de nuevo la historia.

- Clary, he pensado… bueno, que lo más adecuado es que Izzy y Maia te ayuden a darte un baño. En fin, yo lo haría encantado… pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado…

Sonreí tímidamente recordando la escena de la ducha de la noche anterior. Daba la sensación de que habían pasado siglos. Jace me devolvió la sonrisa, él estaba pensando en lo mismo, estaba segura.

- Vale, gracias por la ayuda chicas. No quiero que mis padres me vean con esta pinta…

Me impresionó bastante lo que vi en el espejo cuando me desnudaron. Tenía moratones por todos sitios, pero lo peor era mi cara, sin duda. Según los médicos no me quedaría cicatriz en el pómulo. Pero verlo ahí, ensangrentado, con dos feos puntos de hilo negro… dos pesadas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y el pómulo me ardió de escozor. Mis costillas estaban amoratadas, algunas zonas menos que otras. En la cintura tenía claras marcas de dedos, por lo fuerte que Walter me sujetó. Walter. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

Las chicas me bañaron con muchísimo mimo, pasando con cuidado una suave esponja por todo mi cuerpo. Me lavaron el pelo, me lo secaron y lo trenzaron. Me curaron las heridas y me dieron los analgésicos prescritos. Empezaba a parecer una persona normal, quitando la cara, claro. Cuando Jace volvió a la habitación me miró sonriente. ¿Era normal que tuviese ganas de besarlo, en mi estado? Creo que aún tenía una ligera conmoción. Sí, debía ser eso. Mi cuerpo, de forma instintiva, se fue acercando hasta el de Jace, para fundirme con él en un abrazo. Su cercanía era… mágica, tranquilizadora. Cuando me di cuenta las chicas estaban llorando.

- ¿Qué os pasa, chicas? – pregunté preocupada.

- Es que… sois perfectos, Clary. No puedo imaginaros separados.

- Eso es porque no podemos estarlo – contestó Jace rápidamente. Yo me limité a asentir. A pesar del shock, seguía estando enamorada, eso era obvio.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre los brazos de Jace. No me soltaba para nada. Notaba su mirada sobre mi. Cuando le pillaba mirándome, me sonreía, pero sabía que estaba preocupado por mí. Supongo que era lo más normal, dadas las circunstancias.

- Jace, en serio, estoy bien.

- Clary...

- No hay Clary que valga, estoy bien. Deja de mirarme como si fuese un jarrón de camino al suelo. No voy a partirme en pedazos.

- Pero lo que te ha pasado...

- No vamos a hablar de eso ahora – le corté decidida – hablaremos cuando vengan mis padres, y punto.

- Claro, Clary, como tú quieras – y Jace me besó la frente con cariño.

Cuando mis padres llegaron al hotel me derrumbé un poco. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Y con "algo así" me refiero a la agresión. Mis padres me abrazaron con cuidado, mientras llorábamos en silencio. Mi madre me acariciaba, con mucho cuidado, la cara, el pelo, los brazos. Ella entendía mucho de dolor y de sufrimiento. Su mirada, aunque llorosa, me transmitía fuerza y cariño. Mi padre tenía la mirada perdida. Sabía muy bien que ya estaba pensando en hundir a los que me habían hecho esto. Tenía la mirada de abogado cabreado. Izz, Jhonny, y por supuesto Jace, estaban de pie en la habitación, mirándonos en absoluto silencio. Agradecía su presencia, me sentía protegida por todos ellos.

- Clary, cariño... se que esto es difícil, pero tenemos que hablar, ya sabes...

- Sí, papá. Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado.

- Pero solo si estás lista.

- ¿Tendremos que hablar de esto muchas veces? - no quería hacerlo, no quería recordarlo. Me daba miedo, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

- No. Ahora, y en el juicio. Te lo prometo, pajarito.

- De acuerdo, papá.

Conté a mis padres todo. Desde la famosa fiesta de Isabelle, en la cual empezó todo esto, pasando por el bofetón que di a Camille por meterse con mi madre, el encontronazo en el centro comercial, las amenazas, y finalmente, la noche anterior en Los Ángeles. Isabelle y Jace de vez en cuando añadían alguna cosa que se me olvidaba. No importaba lo importante que fuese el detalle, lo que importaba era soltarlo todo, de una vez por todas. Las lágrimas no dejaron de surcar mi rostro. Llegó un momento en el que me puse a temblar mientras contaba cómo Walter había intentado arrancarme la ropa interior. El recuerdo estaba tan fresco que dolía. ¿Dejaría de doler algún día? Por suerte para mi salud mental, Jace empezó a hablar. Era su turno, porque fue ahí cuando él entro en la habitación y se hizo cargo, por decirlo de alguna manera, del asunto. Contó cómo me llevaron al hospital, y cómo no se separó de mí ni un momento. Pidió perdón por no llamar a mis padres a las 5am. Y nos quedamos todos sumidos en un largo y tenso silencio.

- De acuerdo, Clary. Ya está. Ya pasó – mi padre intentaba calmarme – volvamos a casa.

- He jodido las vacaciones de todos – dije mirando al suelo.

- Clary, tú no has jodido nada. No digas eso. ¿Acaso crees que es culpa tuya, cielo? Porque no lo es – mi madre me miraba preocupada.

- No lo sé, mamá. Solo se que ayer todo era perfecto... y mira cómo estamos ahora. Nos volvemos a casa. ¿Qué harán los demás? - dije mirando a Izz.

- Clary... nos volvemos todos. No te vamos a dejar volver a San Francisco sola. Ellos están allí.

Con "ellos", Isabelle quería decir Sebastian, Camille, Walter, y el cuarto chico, que la policía identificó como Charlie, un amigo de Walter.

- De acuerdo. Pero yo me vuelvo en el coche de Jace. No es negociable.

- Clary, no es buena idea.

- Papá, no es negociable – insistí.

- Pero Clary, nosotros hemos venido en avión. Y me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros.

- Papá, no me voy a ir sin Jace a ningún sitio. Él... me salvó – me sonrojé ligeramente – y no me siento segura sin él. No te ofendas.

- Creo que tengo una idea – dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa – que puede beneficiarnos a todos.

**JACE POV**

Sin duda acababa de pasar una de las noches más largas de mi corta vida. No dejaba de darle vueltas al tema, una y otra vez. Si no hubiese organizado el viaje, si no hubiese quedado con Jordan antes de la cena, incluso si no hubiese salvado a Clary aquella noche de la fiesta, ella estaría a salvo ahora mismo. Pero, ¿era cierto eso? Yo no tenía nada que ver con la enemistad que existía entre mi hermana y Camille. La venganza se hubiese dado en cualquier momento. Me alegraba profundamente de ser parte de la vida de Clary, pese a las circunstancias.

Dormí muy poco, vigilando a Clary, escuchándola respirar, preguntándome si le dolería la cara, o el alma. ¿Cómo iba a tocarla ahora? Y no me lo preguntaba solo en el terreno sexual, también en el personal. ¿Querría ella estar a mi lado? En fin, quería dormir conmigo, pero de ahí a seguir viéndonos... había un trecho. ¿Podría alguna vez pasar algo más entre nosotros? Me sentía un poco enfermo pensando en eso, pensando en no poder hacer el amor con la chica que tanto me gustaba, pero era un tema que habría que tratar en algún momento. Por la mañana, cuando Clary despertó entre mis brazos, parecía bien. Mi hermana y Maia la bañaron, quitando todos los restos de sangre y suciedad de su maltrecho cuerpo. Sin duda le hacía falta una ducha, parecía la Clary de siempre después del baño, si obviábamos los moratones.

La visita de Jocelyn y Luke fue dolorosa. Oír de la boca de Clary los acontecimientos me dolía en todo mi ser, quería abrazarla y prometerle que todo saldría bien, que nadie más le haría daño. No mientras yo viviese. Se me rompió la voz cuando tuve que contar mi parte de la historia. Todos estábamos visiblemente afectados, y Clary no podía parar de llorar. Entonces Luke nos informó de que teníamos que volver. Y empezó la discusión.

- De acuerdo, Clary. Ya está. Ya pasó. Volvamos a casa – dijo Luke.

- De acuerdo. Pero yo me vuelvo en el coche de Jace. No es negociable – la cara de Clary dejaba clara su postura.

- Clary, no es buena idea.

- Papá, no es negociable.

- Pero Clary, nosotros hemos venido en avión. Y me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros.

- Papá, no me voy a ir sin Jace a ningún sitio. Él... me salvó, y no me siento segura sin él. No te ofendas – Dios mío, esas palabras me calaron en lo más hondo de mi ser. No pensaba separarme de ella.

- Creo que tengo una idea – dijo Izz con una sonrisa – que puede beneficiarnos a todos. Jace, ¿porqué no te vas tú en avión con los Fray, y me vuelvo yo en tu coche? A mí no me importa conducir.

- No sé Izz... son muchos kilómetros. Tardarás al menos 6 horas.

- Bueno... - Isabelle... ¿se estaba sonrojando? - el caso es que Simon viene con nosotros... y él puede conducir la mitad del camino. Si no te importa.

Se me había olvidado el episodio de Simon con Izz en la puerta del hospital. Dios mío, creo que a mi hermana de verdad le gustaba ese chico.

- Puede ser una buena idea, papá – dijo Jhonathan – así Clary no tiene porqué separarse de Jace...

Luke se quedó mirándome en silencio. Lo único que podía reprocharme es que no le llamé a las 5am para avisarle de lo que pasaba, esperamos hasta que dieron las 9, y de paso dejamos que Clary durmiese unas horas. Por lo demás, yo había sido un novio ejemplar, salvando a su hija, cuidando de ella en el hospital, y llevándola al hotel.

- Bueno, ¿que te parece a tí, Clarissa?

- Estupendo – Clary esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cargada de cariño, mirándome a los ojos – me gusta mucho la idea. Gracias, Izz. Ven – Clary extendió los brazos para que mi hermana la abrazase. Me encantaba que fuesen amigas.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo miró a Clary en todas partes. Tanto en la recepción del hotel, como en el aeropuerto, y dentro del avión. Se puso unas gafas de sol enormes, pero no tapan la gran cantidad de golpes que tenía. Yo me limitaba a apretar su mano – con mi mano buena – como señal de cariño. No me atrevía a besarla, en parte por mis suegros, y en parte por ella misma. Me estaba matando por dentro el no saber lo que pensaba Clary acerca de nosotros. Yo lo único que quería era protegerla, y había fallado.

Mis padres nos recogieron en el aeropuerto, estaban muy preocupados por nosotros. Me abracé con fuerza a mi madre, sin poder evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas. Por supuesto, mis padres también abrazaron a Clary, con cuidado, preguntando lo mínimo. Todos sabíamos lo que había pasado. Dejamos a los Fray en su casa y nos fuimos a la nuestra.

No volví a saber de Claty hasta el día siguiente, bien entrada la tarde. Había pasado un día entero separado de ella y me estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Estaría bien? Sabía que había ido al hospital, con Jocelyn, a que le viesen las heridas, pero por lo demás no tenía ninguna información. Hasta que tocaron el timbre de casa y me encontré con un muy ojeroso y triste Luke.

- Luke, qué sorpresa, pasa – le dije, y le tendí la mano para estrechársela.

- Jace... siento presentarme así... pero ya sabes lo tozuda que es Clarissa en algunos aspectos – yo asentía sin entender – y desde que llegamos ayer a casa no ha pegado ojo. No, en toda la noche no ha dormido nada. Dice – resopló, lo que iba a decir no le gustaba nada – que no piensa dormir si tú no estás con ella.

- Oh... yo... Luke...

- Obviamente, solo hay una solución viable, y espero que accedas por la salud mental de mi hija. Puede que solo sean un par de noches, hasta que se normalice la situación. ¿Te importaría venirte a nuestra casa, y... en fin, pasar la noche?

Joder, me había pillado totalmente por no quería dormir si no era conmigo. Eso sin dudas me daba muchas esperanzas, no quería perderla por nada del mundo.

- ¿Lo ha pedido Clary expresamente?

- Sí, hijo, sí – Luke volvió a suspirar. No le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Luke, espero que sepas, que tu hija y yo no... ya sabes... creo que esto es lo más incómodo que he tenido que decir nunca, pero en fin... no mantenemos relaciones, ¿sabes? - estaba rojo como un tomate, qué rara era esta conversación.

- Sí, sus palabras textuales han sido, "no se trata del sexo, papá, no es eso". Tú solo... procura que duerma un poco, por favor.

- Vale. Dame 5 minutos, cojo mis cosas, y nos vamos.

Estaba nervioso, aunque no sabía porqué. Cogí una bolsa no muy grande y empecé a meter algo de ropa limpia y de cosas de aseo. También cogí algo de ropa para dormir, solía dormir en calzoncillos, pero no era plan. Dios, qué vergüenza... durmiendo en casa de los Fray, con los Fray. Me maldije a mi mismo cuando sentí un latigazo de placer al imaginarme a Clary en pijama. Supongo que en el fondo sigo siendo un hombre, me dije. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, escribí una nota, y nos marchamos. El ambiente en casa de Clary estaba muy tenso, se notaba en el aire. Jocelyn me sonrió de manera exagerada cuando entré. Subí las escaleras en silencio, golpeé con los nudillos la puerta de Clary, y entré sin esperar a que me diese permiso.

- Hola, preciosa – le dije con una sonrisa sincera

- ¡Jace! - se abalanzó literalmente a mis brazos – has venido... no sabía si accederías – se sonrojó.

Levanté con un dedo su mentón para obligarla a mirarme. Esos ojos... seguían siendo los mismos, estaban cargados de la misma ternura.

- Clary, yo haría lo que fuese por tí. Incluido obligarte a dormir – eso la hizo sonreír un poco – creo que hoy deberíamos irnos temprano a la cama. Pareces cansada.

- Estoy cansada... pero – las lágrimas le brotaron en silencio – tengo miedo, Jace. De las pesadillas.

- Yo no me moveré de tu lado. No te pasará nada.

- Cuéntame algo trivial, por favor. Muero por la vida aburrida y normal.

Poco a poco nos acercamos a la cama. Clary se tumbó en su lado, y yo me pegué a ella, dejando que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho. Empecé a acariciarle la espalda y el pelo, y poco a poco sus músculos empezaron a relajarse.

- Nunca creí que yo diría algo así... pero tengo novedades de tipo amoroso – sonreí, sonaba como un estúpido, pero era lo único que se me ocurría en esos momentos.

- ¿En serio? - Clary abrió mucho los ojos – Jace, cuentame ahora mismo las novedades.

- Parece ser que tenemos a dos parejas nuevas entre nosotros. Unos son Kaeli y Meliorn... -Clary sonrió con demasiada fuerza, y los puntos del pómulo le tiraron, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca de dolor - ¿estás bien, cariño?

- Sí, sí... a veces se me olvida que los llevo puestos. Bueno, ¡sigue! ¿Quién es la otra pareja?

- Te lo cuento, pero promete no sonreír, ¿vale? - ella asintió – son Izzy y Simon.

- Siiiiiiii! Me alegro tanto... tu hermana a veces es tan tonta, Jace! Menos mal que se pudo tragar el orgullo y decírselo... teníamos un plan para esa noche... ya sabes. Creí que era ella cuando llegaron los otros – Me cambió la cara, y Clary lo vio claramente – pero... lo importante es que pudieron juntarse sin mi ayuda – y hizo un amago de sonrisa no dolorosa.

- Clary... - yo acariciaba su mejilla buena, la derecha – entiendo que quieras dormir conmigo y que te sientas segura a mi lado. ¿Pero de verdad quieres estar conmigo? ¿Quieres... que sigamos juntos? Ya sabes lo que quiero decir...

- ¿Acaso quieres dejarlo, Jace? - Katniss dio un respingo y me miró asustada, el labio le empezaba a temblarle.

- No, ¡claro que no! Pero... no se si después de lo que te ha pasado, querrás estar con un hombre... ya sabes, de forma sexual. A mi me da igual, no necesito esa parte para estar contigo, pero quiero saber lo que piensas tú.

Clary no contestaba, me miraba con los ojos llorosos, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si hablase consigo misma. Yo deseaba una respuesta, quería saber cómo podríamos sobrellevar todo esto después de lo ocurrido, pero no quería presionarla tampoco. Poco a poco se acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos, hasta que sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Inmediatamente le respondí al beso, notar ese contacto era tremendamente tranquilizador. Ella quería estar conmigo, quería tenerme a su lado. Y yo me iba a aguantar el tiempo que hiciese falta hasta que me permitiese tocarla. Nuestros labios se separaron, y yo esbocé una tímida sonrisa. Ella me imitó lo mejor que pudo.

- Duerme, preciosa – le dije. Y durmió toda la noche.

**Y ahora, en el próximo capítulo... **

_Después del desayuno subimos a mi habitación, tenía que hablar con Jace._

_- Oye Jace, tenemos que hablar._

_- Dime, preciosa, ¿qué ocurre? - no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Temía ponerme a llorar._

_- Se está acabando el verano... y, en fin, quisiera saber cuándo te vas a Chicago. _

_- Pues, creo que la semana que viene, el martes - ¿WHAT? Me quedaba una triste semana con Jace... ahí si que no pude evitarlo, y las lágrimas empezaron a caerme a las manos._

_- ¿Clary? ¿Que te ocurre mi amor? _

_- ¿Volverás para navidad? - alcancé a decir._

_- No..._


	12. Chapter 12

CLARY POV

- Jace Ligthwood, ¿qué has hecho con mi hija? Llevamos dos noches sin oír un solo grito. Estoy pensando en pedirle a Luke que te mudes aquí definitivamente.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche – que ya siempre sería _la noche_ – y cada vez estaba mejor. Los moratones de mi cara estaban ya amarillentos, algunos totalmente curados. Los puntos me los habían quitado hacía 3 días. Y lo que decía mi madre era verdad: no había tenido pesadillas durante dos noches seguidas.

- Mamá, no seas pesada. Haces que Jace se ponga rojo – Jace estaba ruborizado ante el comentario de mi madre.

- Y encima, ¡estos desayunos!

Eso era cierto, tener a Jace en casa tenía sus ventajas. Preparaba todo lo que nos apetecía, y los desayunos eran el mejor festín. Las tortitas y los gofres eran lo que más me gustaba, pero unas buenas tostadas de su pan casero, junto con mermelada casera, estaban también de muerte. Sonreía mientras mi madre se llevaba un trozo de bizcocho a la boca. Estaba delicioso. Estaba tan a gusto... toda mi familia parecía feliz. Mi padre estaba trabajando a jornada completa para hundir a yasabéisquienes, Jhonny y Jessica estaban más unidos que nunca, y mi madre estaba encantada de la vida con su yerno. Incluso estaba pensando en dejarse crecer el pelo. Yo dormía bien, al lado del chico perfecto. Pero... había algo que me inquietaba mucho. Después del desayuno subimos a mi habitación, tenía que hablar con Jace.

- Oye Jace, tenemos que hablar.

- Dime, preciosa, ¿qué ocurre? - no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Temía ponerme a llorar.

- Se está acabando el verano... y, en fin, quisiera saber cuándo te vas a Chicago.

- Pues, creo que la semana que viene, el martes - ¿WHAT? Me quedaba una triste semana con Jace... ahí si que no pude evitarlo, y las lágrimas empezaron a caerme a las manos.

- ¿Clary? ¿Que te ocurre mi amor?

- ¿Volverás para navidad? - alcancé a decir.

- No... pensaba volver el viernes, como mucho – los ojos se me abrieron como platos, y Jace sonrió mucho – verás... me voy a Chicago, a recoger mis cosas. Pero me vuelvo a San Francisco, Clary. ¿Sabes la chica esa que me gusta tanto? - tuve que sonreír, me encantaba cuando hablaba de mí así – pues... tengo que quedarme con ella. Moriría tan lejos de ella.

- Pero Jace, ¡no puedes quedarte! ¿Qué pasa con tus estudios? Yo no soy nada comparado con eso, Jace. No puedes hacerlo. Está decidido.

- Tontita...

- ¡Que no Jace! Que te quedas en Chicago, y listo – me dolía en el alma, pero tenía que ser así.

- Clary Fray, de verdad que tienes que aprender a escuchar a los demás. Si me dejases hablar... te contaría que aquí hay una escuela de cocina, que está encantada de ayudarme a terminar mis estudios... - mis ojos se salían de las órbitas. Empecé a palidecer – Clary, ¿estás bien?

- Te quedas... ¿en serio? ¿Estudiarás aquí? ¿No me dejarás?

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? - Jace puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo – a ver, sí, me quedo en serio, sí, estudiaré aquí, no, no te dejaré.

Salté a los brazos de Jace, pudiendo ya sonreír abiertamente. Qué alivio. Y yo sufriendo toda la semana y haciendo sufrir a mis amigas.

- ¿Lo sabe Izzy? ¿Y los demás? - estaba sonriente y contenta.

- Aún no. Quería que tu fueses la primera en saberlo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo y se lo contamos?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, cautelosa. Sabía lo que Jace estaba intentando. Desde que él "vivía" conmigo, yo había salido de casa en contadas ocasiones, sobretodo para ir al hospital. Jace intentaba introducirme de nuevo en el mundo real. Yo tenía miedo, pero sabía que con él no me pasaría nada.

IZZY POV

Después de la pillada de Jace en la entrada de urgencias me comporté como la amiga ejemplar que debía ser. Ayudé a mi hermano a meter a Clary en la cama, por la mañana la bañé, la ayudé a desayunar, y no me separé de ella. Bueno, digamos que no me fui de la habitación, porque el que no se separaba de ella era Jace. Mantenían contacto constante, con excepción del baño que Maia y yo le dimos a Clary. Parecía que llevasen mil años juntos. La verdad es que Clary tenía muchísimo mejor aspecto una vez la vestimos con ropa normal y la lavamos. Sí, tenía la cara hinchada, y moratones por el cuerpo, pero la ropa los tapaba. Las heridas más graves las tenía dentro, en el corazón. La pobre tenía los nervios destrozados. Su estado de ánimo era impredecible. Pero bueno, era muy normal. No iba a perdonar nunca lo que esos hijos de puta le habían hecho. Nunca.

Simon había estado acosándome vía WhatsApp durante todo el día. En principio me preguntaba por Clary, quería saber cómo estaba – y la preocupación era totalmente real – pero también aprovechaba para decirme cosas... ejem... un poco subidas de tono. Yo sonreía como una imbécil y luego me sentía tremendamente culpable por no hacer suficiente caso a Clary. Tengo que centrarme en mi amiga. Tengo que centrarme en mi amiga. Tengo que centrarme en mi amiga. Pero la sonrisa se me escapaba, y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Dios, ¿cómo me iba a sentir culpable por querer que un hombre semejante me poseyera? Con solo una sonrisa me tenía en el bote. ¿Te estás ablandando, Izzy Ligthwood? No, ablandando no, derritiéndome. Por sus huesos.

Cuando los Fray llegaron y empezaron a hablar de cómo volverse mi mente perversa tuvo una idea. No es que mi hermano no me importase, para nada. Amo a mi hermano muchísimo. Y a Clary, que nadie le toque ni un pelo. Pero ahora mismo los quería encerrados en un avión mientras yo conducía al lado de Simon. Pensé que ni de coña me dejarían conducir el preciado todoterreno de mi padre, pero, supongo que a causa del shock, ¡me dejaron! Entonces mi mente empezó a crear un plan nuevo sobre el anterior. ¿Yo, conducir? ¡JA! Eso sí que era un chiste. Jordan se iba a chupar todo el viaje mientras Simon y yo nos quedábamos atrás. Soy mala, lo sé. Pero en el fondo soy una buena chica. Yo solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y no, por supuesto que no lo íbamos a hacer el coche, con otra gente. A tanto no llego. Pero hablar... o al menos usar la lengua un rato... ummmmmm eso sí que sí. Además, lo creáis o no, el tema de Clary me había afectado. Quería olvidarme un rato, liberarme de la tensión acumulada la noche anterior. Me estaba planteando en serio lo de cambiar la ropa de mi armario. Mi estilo siempre había sido bastante... ¿cómo decirlo? Atrevido, descarado, escotado, corto. Vamos, de zorrón total, de tia buena rubia californiana con cuerpazo. Si a una chiquilla como Clary – que, para ser sinceros, no está tan buena como yo – le podían hacer algo así... ¿a mi que? Yo ni lo cuento, vaya.

Al llegar a SF, cada uno pa su casa. La verdad es que teníamos muuuuchas cosas que explicar en casa. La vuelta temprana dio mucho que hablar, incluso para la prensa local. Mis padres se quedaron flipados cuando lo hablamos. Mi madre no paraba de llorar en silencio, y cuando Jace contó su llegada empezó a sollozar bastante fuerte, sin parar de mirarme. Su miedo era obvio. Yo había estado saliendo durante 5 meses con el supuesto hijo perfecto que Sebastian era. No quería pensar más en eso.

Dado que Jace ahora vivía – el decía que solo dormía, pero vamos, era una vida total – en casa de Clary, yo ahora pasaba allí muchísimo tiempo. Mi enorme casa estaba vacía de nuevo. Mis padres a su bola, sin Jace, y Clary cagada de miedo por salir de casa. Así que allí me pasaba las horas muertas, hablando de cosas triviales, y por supuesto, de la mayor preocupación que Clary tenía en ese momento. La inminente marcha de Jace a Chicago.

- ¿Qué haré sin él, Isabelle?

- Pues no sé. ¿Seguir respirando? - puse los ojos en blanco.

- No estoy de coña, Izzy.

- Ya lo sé, Clary. ¿Crees que yo no echaré de menos a Jace? Es mi hermano.

- Sí... joder, estoy siendo una egoísta, no había pensado en cómo te podrías sentir tú.

- Pues a mí también me joderá un huevo. Estos dos años ya han sido bastante jodidos. Tú sabes cómo un hermano cambia la casa totalmente, tienes a Jhonny siempre por aquí. Pero yo no. Yo estaré sola, como siempre.

- Bueno, siempre puedes mudarte conmigo – me dijo Clary con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ja! Tus padres deben estar ya hartos de los Ligthwood. Con uno en casa creo que es bastante.

- Bueno, pensaremos algo. Tú por ahora intenta sonsacarle a Jace lo que puedas. Ni si quiera me ha dicho cuándo se va – y ahí estaba otra vez, esa solitaria lágrima en el rostro de Clary. Joder, estaba pillada de verdad por mi hermano.

- Claro que sí, amiga. Ven aquí. No llores. - La abracé con cariño.

- Vale, vale, pasemos a las trivialidades, por favor. Cuéntame más de Simon.

Mi hermano, en contra de mis deseos, le había contado a Clary que Simon y yo estábamos juntos. Casi lo mato cuando me lo contó. Pero me respondió lo que venía siendo su frase favorita desde hacía dos semanas: "era por el bien de Clary". Sí, ya, claro. Al menos Clary se lo tomó muy bien, muy contenta por nosotros.

- Ay, Clary, ese hombre va a volverme loco... me gusta mucho – me sonrojé un poco.

- Izzy Ligthwood... ¿acabas de ruborizarte? ¡Dios mío! Estás pillada hasta las trancas, amiga...

- Sí, mira quien fue hablar – dije para defenderme.

- Pero lo mío no es un secreto. Yo casi vivo con mi novio.

- Ugh, lo sé, suertuda. Lo que haría yo si durmiese con Simon... no sería dormir – inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber dicho eso. Ese tema estaba prohibido. La cara de Clary se había puesto pálida como la pared - ¡Clary, lo siento! Ya sabes... no quería decir eso... es decir...

- Ya lo sé, Izzy – Clary tenía los ojos vidriosos, estaba al punto de llorar – soy una novia de mierda que no deja que su novio la toque.

- Oh joder Clary, no digas esas cosas – me desquiciaba que hablase así de sí misma – no eres ninguna mierda, y lo sabes. Además, sí dejas que Jace te toque. Te abraza, y duermes con él.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir con tocar – su mirada estaba cargada de odio. Sí, sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

- Ya llegará. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Izzy? Jace se irá, yo no habré avanzado nada, y encontrará a alguien en Chicago que sí que le deje hacer de todo... y yo me quedaré aquí como una imbécil a la que casi violan... compuesta y sin novio.

- Este tema te afecta de verdad, ¿no?

- Sí... pero es que... siento náuseas al imaginar a nadie tocando mi cuerpo de ese modo... tengo miedo, ya sé que Jace no me hará daño, es algo irracional. Simplemente no puedo.

- Clary. Mírame, Clary. Tú sabes que mi hermano te quiere. Sí, lo sabes. No estaría aquí de no ser por eso. Deja de rayarte, aunque sea por unas horas. Pensaremos algo. Le sacaré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

Pero no pude cumplir mi promesa. Jace no soltaba prenda. Era exasperante. Era pronunciar "Chicago" y se cerraba en banda. Y sabía que había estado mirando vuelos, sabía que se iba. Un día reventé y le dije lo que pensaba.

- A mi también me afecta, ¿sabes? ¡Estoy harta! - le dije casi gritando – todo es Clary, Clary, y más Clary. Bueno, pues que sepas que tienes una jodida hermana.

- Eh... no me estoy enterando... ¿de qué me estás hablando?

- ¡DE CHICAGO, JODER! - los ojos me picaban, no quería llorar – tú te vas sin más, no quieres decirme ni cuándo, y me vas a dejar sola de nuevo.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, Jace. Ya me mandarás una postal cuando llegues – y me fuí echa una furia, si me quedaba más tiempo Jace me vería llorar, y no tenía ganas.

A los 3 días me enteré de sus verdaderos planes. Llegó con Clary – Clary fuera de casa... ¡un jodido milagro! – y me lo contaron todo. Estaba encantada y cabreada a la vez.

- Eres un cabrón – le espeté con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Pero no podía contárselo a nadie. No lo supe hasta ayer.

- Pero joder, ¿ni una pista? Lo he pasado fatal – reconocí de mala gana.

- No quería dar esperanzas que se quedasen en nada – miró a Clary – creo que eso hubiese sido peor – era obvio que sobretodo lo decía por ella.

- Ugh. Odio darte la razón – Jace se rió y me abrazó – me alegro mucho de que te quedes, hermanito – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué no lo celebramos? - dijo Clary de pronto.

Ambos nos quedamos perplejos. ¿Celebrarlo? Ok, wait, estamos hablando de Clary. Seguramente estaba pensando en una peli y palomitas espatarrados en el sofá. Jace y yo lo habíamos hablado. Teníamos que ser cautelosos.

- ¿Qué propones, pájara? - le dije sonriendo.

- Podríamos... ir a cine, o algo – su voz era apenas un susurro. Se miraba nerviosamente las manos mientras jugaba con su pulsera.

- ¿Quieres salir, Clary? - dijo Jace – podemos quedarnos en casa y pedir algo de comida china.

- Claro Clary, podemos celebrarlo aquí – mi sonrisa era un poco forzada, Clary todavía no había salido desde _aquella noche_ y no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea.

- Sé que la pregunta que voy a hacer es patética, pero, ¿creéis que debo pedir permiso a mis padres para salir?

JACE POV

Clary quería salir. Eso es, amigo, tu novia quiere salir a dar una vuelta, cenar algo, divertirse. ¿Por qué demonios me molestaba tanto? Oh, quizás porque la última vez que saliste con ella, la dejaste tirada y casi la violan. Vale, no fue exactamente así. Pero me crispaba los nervios pensar en salir a la calle con ella y que cualquier cosa le pasara. Aunque le picase un mosquito, no quería que nada tocase a mi chica.

- Vale Clary, si eso es lo que te apetece, podemos ir a cenar algo por ahí.

La cara de Clary estaba deslumbrante. Tenía una sonrisa muy sincera que se contagiaba, tenía ganas de verdad.

- ¡Sí! Celebremos que te quedas. Para ambas es una gran noticia – y se ruborizó un poco – a que sí Izzy?

Izzy estaba al teléfono, con cara de idiota, hablando bajito. Simon. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¡EEEEOOOO! ¿Ya no te alegras de que tu hermano se quede? ¡Creí que estabas jodida hace un par de días!

- ¡Calla! Le estoy diciendo a Simon si se apunta. ¿Te importa, Clary? - la cara de mi hermana también estaba radiante. Y la mía.

- Eh... no, claro que no. Pero – Clary hablaba apenas en un susurro – que no venga nadie más, ¿vale?

Me acerqué a Clary, sin invadir demasiado su espacio personal. Sabía que en parte estaba asustada.

- Ey, Clary. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Sabes que nos podemos quedar aquí.

- Lo sé – Clary suspiró – pero siento que os estoy encerrando... que por mi culpa no hacemos nada. Me hace sentir culpable.

Yo no sabía que decir. En parte, era toda la verdad. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Salir por ahí mientras ella se quedaba en casa, aterrada por el mundo exterior? Por supuesto que no.

- Tú no encierras a nadie. Pero quiero que, si salimos, es porque tú quieres, no por nosotros.

- Yo quiero salir. Pero... no me sueltes, ¿vale? - sus ojos suplicaban.

- Nunca, preciosa.

El contacto físico que Clary y yo teníamos era bastante limitado. Ella solía ser la que, de algún modo, me daba permiso. Se acercaba a mí para darme un abrazo, me daba la mano, o pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros. Y eso era así porque ya sabía cual era su reacción si la tocaba sin que se diese cuenta. El segundo día de estar en su casa pasé mi brazo por sus hombros. Un gesto normal y corriente, ni siquiera cariñoso. Ella pegó un respingo y se le empezó a acelerar la respiración. Obviamente, sabía que era yo, y se calmó a los 5 minutos. Pero cuando la vi tan asustada...se me partió el corazón. Así que nada de tocarla.

Nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar a Simon, iríamos al centro en mi coche. Clary cogía mi mano con fuerza, mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Izzy se estaba arreglando. Para ella habría final feliz esta noche. A mi me esperaba una cama compartida y un besito de buenas noches. Era tan desesperante a veces... frustrante. Quería expresarle a Clary todo mi amor y mi cariño, y las palabras se me quedaban cortas. Tampoco es que quisiese acostarme con ella, así sin más. Simplemente poder acercarme a ella y darle un beso o un abrazo cuando me apeteciese. Pero no, Jace, aún no.

El timbré sonó, y mi hermana bajó corriendo – aunque no comprendo como no se partió un tobillo con los taconazos que llevaba – a abrirle a Simon. Nada más verle se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa. Y empezaron a besarse, sin reparar en nostros. Clary empezó a palidecer, y soltó mi mano de golpe. Mierda, Izzy, bonito espectáculo.


End file.
